


Waycrest

by kinest



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Content, Amputation, BDSM, Bestiality, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Lesbian Sex, Master/Pet, Other, Patriarchy, Physical Abuse, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Trans Character, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 56,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinest/pseuds/kinest
Kudos: 11





	Waycrest

When I was a child, I aspired to become a veterinarian. What I’ve become is close enough.  
I live in an enormous mansion surrounded by nothing but trees. The closest neighbour lives about 15 miles away, so I rarely get to see outsiders, unless they come to visit us. I am one of a dozen slaves to our Master, and a dominatrix to keep us in check.  
I’ve been kneeling by Master’s side, happily collared and leashed by his feet, even before The Great Repression. We met online and have been in this kind of relationship for years. It started out innocently, as any normal couple, but soon enough we discovered each other’s darkest sexual thoughts and we let ourselves indulge in them completely, to the point I quit my studies.  
He is a man that only truly shines if he can be dominant and sadistic.  
Before the pandemic hit, we had already lived together and he actively worked on conditioning me to become a full-time pet, tailored for his needs. I would lie if I’d say I didn’t enjoy this process.  
Seeing as I used to have a bad gag reflex, we worked on getting me to be able to deepthroat for a long time. He forced me to give him a blowjob every single day, multiple times during the weekends, and for the downtime he made sure I was wearing a dildo gag whenever I could.  
After all this time, I’m still not certain what he does for a living, but it’s all on his computer, so under the desk blowjobs became a new normal for us. There was also extensive conditioning to last as long as possible in a bitch suit, as well as being bound and deprived of hearing and seeing.  
Then one day, while we were laying in bed, he started the conversation that changed our lives.  
“You’re probably not aware, but there’s been a lot of women losing their jobs,” he said while fidgeting with the remote control of the egg bullet on my clitoris. All I could do was focus my eyes on his, my gaze a mix of curiosity and trying not to climax.  
“So, because of that,” he continued, “Onlyfans, Twitch and the porn industry became really saturated with cheap content. There’s a lot of women whoring out, much more than before.”  
He paused to clean the drool coming out of my gagged mouth.  
“And some of them are starting to turn to sex slavery.”  
I looked at him in shock as he, with a giant smirk on his face, turned up the egg bullet to the max and watched me squirm until I came.  
He released my arms from the ropes, made me sit up and slowly locked my hands into paw mittens. My thighs and calves were still bound together as he secured the ears on my head.  
“I’d like to discuss something with you,” he said while removing the gag ball. It took me a moment to regain the feeling of my mouth and lips. He was toying with me and edging me for about two hours.  
“You have an idea?,” I asked softly. He tilted his head looking at me, grabbed my paws and hooked them onto the collar, so they rested on my boobs.  
“You look cuter this way,” his eyes smiled. “But yes, I have an idea. Remember when we talked about living in a mansion with a harem of sex slaves? I think that was two, maybe three years ago.”  
My eyes widened and my lips curved into a huge smile as I enthusiastically nodded and leaned in for a kiss.  
“First, we’re going outside,” he said calmly, “but you will wear some of your gear.”  
Dumbfounded by what he just told me, I nervously asked him why.  
Anxiety started building up in me. I haven’t seen the outside world in a long time, as it was part of my training to become a full-fledged pet devoted to him, let alone wearing any of the gear out in public.  
One side of his lip curled up and his eyebrow twitched before he started removing my leg binds.  
“This is the new normal now,” he said while fastening the belt of a dildo gag in my mouth. “You will see for yourself, otherwise you won’t believe me.”  
My mouth was covered by a surgical face mask, my paws were still on my hands and for the first time in what seems like forever, he made me wear clothes. A blue dress.

The public changed drastically. There were less women walking around, and the ones who were alone seemed on edge and cautious. The vast majority of women were in company of men who were holding the leashes tied to the collars around their necks, and they mostly looked miserable. Some had chains connecting their feet and hands, some were completely nude, some were forced to walk on all four legs.  
In contrast, only a select number of men owned women, while the rest of the male population seemed envious. Nervous, I instinctively hugged Master’s arm.  
“Are you scared?,” he asked with a smile. “We’re just going to check what’s on the market right now. Do you want the leash?”  
I nodded quickly before being approached by a guy in his thirties. He wore dark clothes and seemed quite drunk.  
“Hey man, is that how you treat a slave, ha? You ask her if she wants something, like a fucking simp? I bet I could treat her better than that,” he yelled at my Master, motioning his hand towards me but never actually looking at me.  
Master calmly took out the leash from his pocket and latched it onto my collar. Despite the situation, I felt slight relief hearing the metal clink.  
“How I treat her is none of your business. Besides, where’s your slave? What is it, couldn’t afford one?,” my Master smirked. “Get lost, you incel.”  
He tugged at my leash and started walking away, his back turned to the drunk. Still glued to my Master’s arm, I looked back only to see the guy scoffing at us and walking away.  
“As you can see, it’s pretty bad out here. The city... No, the whole country descended into this system. Complete patriarchy,” he explained. “Women went into prostitution at first, but it became more dangerous as the prices of their services kept going down. You can get laid for a third of a bitcoin now.”  
“This is why there’s a trend of sex slaves. It’s simply safer. Women decided to trade their human rights for basic needs like shelter, food and protection.”  
We stopped in front of a bar. The neon sign above the doors indicated the name “Hoover’s”.  
“I thought you might be interested in this. We won’t buy anyone yet, the prices will most likely go down soon,” he concluded. “Be a good girl as always, just follow my lead.”  
As we went down the stairs of the shady bar, the hallway echoed in moans and yells, but as soon as we entered the basement, the noises stopped. The bar owner Barry happily walked us through his closed market, explaining to my Master what merchandise he was selling.  
“You see, all these women signed off their rights willingly in exchange to be sold to the highest bidder. They were all microchipped once they signed the contract. At first, they requested money so they can send it to their families or whoever, but more and more of them are just walking in, begging me to sell them,” Barry chuckled.  
“It’s quite amusing. Oh, see this one? She was one of the first to do that,” he pointed at a woman laying on her side in a metal cage. Her head was shaved, and she wore a collar.  
“All of ‘em wear shock collars. Sometimes they get uppity and want to go back home. If I press this button, they all get a little zap,” he took out a small controller that looked like car keys, his face distorting into a sadistic smile.  
“Nothing works better than collective punishment. Wanna see it?”  
“No need.”  
“Naw, don’t be a bum, I’ll show ya.”  
In an almost cartoonish fashion, he pressed the button with his index finger. All the women yelped in pain simultaneously. My Master’s expression didn’t change, but Barry seemed to be enjoying it a lot.  
“It’s pretty fun. So, you looking to buy?,” he giggled. “I have a few that might interest you, based on your little bitch here.”  
I never felt as naked and exposed as I was when he eyed me up and down.  
“What are the price ranges?,” my Master asked, drawing Barry’s attention back to himself.  
“Oh, you can get this one for two bitcoin,” he motioned to a woman whose hands were tied to the ceiling. She was blindfolded and naked.  
“Sex dolls right now are at about third of bitcoin, so it’s a fair price for a live one, right? I like you, I’ll cut it down to 1,75 if you buy her now”  
My Master contemplated, but shortly shook his head.  
“I’m just window shopping, Barry, but we’ll be back. Thank you.”  
“The pleasure was mine. You can see yourself out, I’mma have some fun down here.”  
Walking out of the bar, my Master was silent. I would have been embarrassed if he realised I was completely wet after that experience, but I could tell he had a raging boner.  
“I will take you home now. Today will be a good day. I have a surprise for you soon,” he smiled. Confused and intrigued, all I could do was nod.  
Once we got back to our apartment, he geared me up. I mean, fully geared me up.  
He immediately took off my dress, blindfolded me and put the noise cancelling headset on my head, and then he went away. I stood there, holding my own leash as best I could with my paw mitten, trying not to drip on the floor. I was getting so excited, the drool started soaking the face mask.  
His familiar footsteps came back and bound my arms in the leather sleeves. He locked the paws to the collar again and nudged my knee from behind, forcing me to get on all fours. Despite the headset, I could almost hear his chuckle when he noticed how intensely wet I was. My legs were bound as well, and I was back in the default pet position. He tied the leash to the small nook on the floor, but this time it was very close to the ground.  
His warm hand gently caressed my back before the hard spank that most likely left a handprint. Testing out how wet I really was, he inserted two fingers in me and slid them over to my butt. Slowly, but sternly, he inserted the biggest butt plug we had, the one I still haven’t gotten used to, with a tail attached to it that tickled my thighs.  
I could feel he crouched next to me. He lifted the side of the headset.  
“I will be back shortly. Make sure you stay this wet, this time not only for me”.  
The anxiety came back. He knew I’d be nervous because of what he said.  
We kept our lifestyle a secret for so long, did he think it’d be okay to go full degenerate now? Was he going to bring back a friend? He’s never done this before, and despite the anxiety, I was thrilled and extremely horny. The butt plug was way too big for me, but my Master knew that… and he wanted me like this. I must endure, for him, and apparently someone else, too.  
After what seemed like an hour, I felt his footsteps, but he wasn’t alone. It was hard to tell, and I couldn’t even make a sound or even move. I was extremely embarrassed being like this in front of another person, but the anticipation was making me all the wetter.  
His hand touched my back and it made me shudder. Was it even him?  
The headset was removed, and my arms were forced to spread out, forcing my head onto the floor completely.  
“You’ve been a good girl, so I brought a present for you,” he said as he sat in front of me. “We might make more of our dreams come true, so I figured this would be a good time for one of them.”  
Was he talking about…?  
I heard a metal clink of a leash going off of a collar, but it wasn’t mine. Claws hitting the wooden floor resonated in my ears. Something cold touched my butt as I felt fur brushing against my skin. Panic set in, and adrenaline overtook my body.  
“It’s okay, I’ve been wanting this for a long time,” Master pat my head and cupped my cheek in his hand.  
The dog sniffed me a lot, carefully licking my labia as if to test it. I felt my tail moved to the side as the dog mounted me, digging his claws deep into my thighs. He poked around, trying to find the hole for a few minutes, but when he finally found it, he immediately thrusted in all the way. It was a good thing I had the dildo gag in my mouth to silence me, otherwise everyone in the building, and the block, would be able to hear me.  
With each move, the dog’s cock kept getting bigger, and only after a minute of his ferocious thrusting, I already came.  
But he kept fucking me, trying to find a good foothold and digging his claws deeper and deeper.  
I came again.  
He didn’t really care about my experience, he just wanted to fuck.  
After seven minutes and four orgasms, the dog finally shot his load into me. His cock knotted deep inside of me. He licked my back a few times and turned around, facing away, with his throbbing cock still inside me. I felt the rush of climax again as my Master took off my gag. A loud moan slipped out before he shoved his cock in my mouth.  
“You and Kali can’t have all the fun,” he said as he grabbed my head and pushed it deep onto him. I don’t think I’ve ever felt him this hard before. He came directly into my throat within a minute.

***

Soon after that faithful day, my Master bought the mansion we live in today.  
Things were never the same. We’ve never been as close ever since we broke the bestiality barrier. The mansion provided us with peace and, since it was so far from people, there was no need to be silent anymore. Master gladly abused that fact, but still rarely let me speak.  
About six months after, he bought the first slaves for a half a bitcoin, each. A month after that, he bought the remaining five slaves for a quarter.  
Every slave has a duty they have to fulfil. He insisted on each slave doing a chore they feel comfortable doing, most likely to keep our minds active and sane. Master knows I love being around animals, so my duty is taking care of them – we have a few cats and eight large dogs, and that’s just the pets.  
Considering the mansion is located far from society, there’s also a farm on the premises. The stable houses two beautiful, Thoroughbred stallions. Thoroughbred seed is worth a lot, so Master had assigned me to collect it by pleasuring the horses myself, once every two weeks.  
I like to take extra care with them and make sure they’re satisfied with my treatment. Mercedes can’t resist affectionate strokes, but I have to use both of my hands while underneath his magnificent, warm body. This can last up to an hour, which is exhausting, but Fiat makes up for it by ejaculating quite fast without much effort.  
At first, I was disgusted by this idea, but I’ve soon learned to enjoy it. Horse cocks are massive and very sturdy, but I still had to be careful not to hurt them.  
Aside from making sure all the animals are well fed and content, one of my duties include entertaining the dogs. Master went through a lot of training with me just so I can keep the dogs satisfied when they want it. Most of the time, we do it when alone, but sometimes Master orders me to bring the fun to his chamber with our first dog, Kali.  
One of the special treatments assigned to me is being at the bottom of the household’s hierarchy. In other words, anyone can have their way with me, except the guards and the doctor.  
As Master openly considers me his favourite slave, other slaves don’t see kindly to me, and he did this on purpose. The other slaves were chosen for their physical strength and background. Seeing as all the slaves are female, they all want Master’s attention and if they don’t get it, they tend to lash out on me. Master quite enjoys it when they do that and will happily provide necessary tools to help them with it, as long as it’s purely sexual and they don’t take it so far that I wouldn’t be able to fulfil my duties.

Kali likes to accompany me when I do my chores, particularly so on horse days.  
When I opened the stable doors, the horses neighed at me in excitement. With a smile, I grazed their long necks and scratched their heads, slowly going tracing my hand towards Mercedes’ cock, and to my surprise, he was already prepared.  
Master decided I don’t need thumbs for this job, so I was wearing paws on my hands. There was a leash latched onto my collar, which Kali sometimes likes to take, and I was wearing a tail butt plug. Sometimes it’s uncomfortable sitting like that, but the horses are more important to focus on.  
I dragged out a small stool beneath Mercedes and put my paws around his huge cock, gently stroking it up and down.  
“Having fun?,” one of the slaves asked.  
Her name is Matrina. Her duty is tending to the vegetable garden, so we often cross paths on this huge estate. She’s not very fond of me. She is 5’11’ and quite strong, as she used to be a shot putter for our country in the Olympics, back when they were still being organised. As much as I am used to the abuse from other slaves, she was even more terrifying than the dominatrix.  
I glanced at her, horse cock still resting between my paws, and nodded.  
“Aw, Master doesn’t let you open your whore mouth near the horses, so you have to wear that gag? Did you try drinking their cum again?,” she provoked, walking towards me. Nervously, I shook my head and tried focusing on Mercedes.  
“Or do you just crave cock so much that you have to have one in your mouth all the time?,” she grabbed my chin and forced me to look up at her.  
Her silhouette was dark as the light came through the doors behind her, but I still made out the shit-eating grin on her face. Master does insist on me wearing the dildo gag while milking the horses, but he told me it’s because he likes it that way.  
“Well, if you can’t make any sound, it’s awfully convenient for me, don’t you think?”  
My eyes widened, and that was about the only reaction I could give. Master has a strict order against taking off any of the gear that was on our bodies. That includes other slaves taking off each other’s gear, too. We are, however, allowed to put gear on ourselves, or each other, under the watchful eye of the dominatrix.  
Matrina’s tone of voice was sinister, much more than usual.  
“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?,” she barked when I tried to stand up.  
“You think you’re so good at this job?,” she grabbed my leash and pulled me towards herself. “You think you’re so fucking great, letting the dogs fuck you and be surrounded by cocks all day? Don’t you realise you have it the best?”  
We were alone in the stable, apart from the animals, and I felt terror well up in me as she enveloped my body with her muscular arm and glued me to hers.  
“I wonder what Master sees in you, Lira,” she pressed my back on her body. “You are so weak and pathetic, I could just break you in half right here and now.”  
A vicious grin painted her face. Her eyes gleamed with pure hatred and bloodlust as she tightened her arm even more. Her boobs blocked my nose, which was the only way for me to breathe. My instinct kicked in and I tried getting her arm off of me, but my paws just kept slipping off and she was just way too strong. The pain became unbearable, and my sight was getting darker.  
“But there’s no fun in that, is there?,” she finally loosened her grip, dropping me on the ground.  
“So let’s have some fun, yeah? I’d just love to help you with the horses!,” she chuckled.  
In a daze, I was trying to gasp for air and didn’t even notice she was gone. Kali rushed to me and licked my face, but he got really excited because I was on the floor, so he tried to mount me.  
“HAH! Look at you! I can’t even turn around for a second and you’re already being a good little bitch to the dog,” Matrina said, holding a small table in her hand.  
“The dog can wait, I have other plans, you horse slut,” she sneered, moving Kali away from me. “What are you looking so confused for? It’s just your job, right? You’re doing it wrong, you bitch. I’ll fucking show you how it’s done.”  
She put the small, low table below Mercedes, who was still aroused, although not at full length anymore. I was picked up with ease and planted on the table. Before I could even comprehend what was going on, my hands were already tied by a rope around Mercedes’ shoulders.  
“This should be enough,” she said while tying my feet up to the saddle on his back. Mercedes was visibly uncomfortable by the turn of events, and so was Kali, who started growling.  
“Shut the fuck up, mutt,” she yelled, which immediately silenced him. My body started shaking uncontrollably upon realisation of the situation. The thought of Mercedes’ cock penetrating me left me completely petrified.  
“Aww, little Lira is scared of some horse cock? I knew you were bad at this job, we should just swap our chores,” she smirked at me while masturbating Mercedes to get him hard again.  
“How will you ever get good at this job if you don’t truly please the horses?,” she asked. “This big guy obviously wants to fuck you.”  
Mercedes was becoming restless, neighing and tapping his hooves in excitement. Matrina had no hesitation in positioning his giant, throbbing cock in front of my pussy and all I could do were very muffled, panicking sounds coming from my throat.  
“Why don’t you be a good girl and take it in?”  
She moved his entire tip over my pussy up and down, trying to rile both of us up. Mercedes couldn’t help himself as his hips started to move back and forth. Tears started rolling down my cheeks. All I wanted was to scream.  
“You’re too fucking tight. I thought your pussy would be real loose from all the knots you’re getting,” she kept slapping my thigh in frustration while trying to get his cock inside of me. I thought I would split in half, again. Never imagined this would be my way to go. No one really comes out to the stable, ever.  
His cock was so big, and she kept trying to push it in me, but it’d slip up every time, measuring against my body. It would completely destroy my insides if she managed to force it in.  
“Fuck, come on, you bitch. Take it!,” she yelled visibly frustrated, slapping the same spot on my thigh.  
The repeated sensation of the horse cock against my pussy made me slowly lose my wits. I was trained to please, Master conditioned me to crave pleasuring others and it kicked in.  
I started wanting it. If I was the absolute bottom bitch for everyone and the dogs, why not the horses, too?  
As my mind became clouded, the tip of his cock almost slipped inside me. The pain was excruciating, but as terrified as I was, my body finally started relaxing. This is what I was meant to do. This is my role. Why am I fighting against it?  
All of a sudden, Kali started barking at Matrina, showing his fangs and snarling. She tried getting him away, but he wouldn’t relent.  
“Kali!,” a voice was heard in the distance.  
Matrina’s eyes turned to horror as she realised it’s Master. Her gaze went towards the door, then back to me. Her face was pale, even though her complexion was dark. She was visibly panicking.  
Kali happily complied to Master’s call and ran off to him. She took a moment and just stared at me, holding her finger in front of her red lips, listening to the background and finally diverted her eyes back to the door. A breeze danced around the stable softly, momentarily relieving my body from the sweat, as well as calming down Mercedes.  
She looked back at me, deliriously grinning.  
“Seems like your precious dog bought us some time,” she laughed. “Change of plans, horse slut.”  
Reaching out to my arm and foot, she unbound me from the restraints, immediately propping me up on the table. Grabbing my chin and moving my head to meet hers, she slapped the same spot on my thigh once more, which made me recoil in pain.  
“I’ll make you suck it,” her eyes filled with fire. “Don’t you dare make a sound, you heard me?”  
Hands shaking from excitement, she undid my gag, but still held it with one hand at the back of my head while taking Mercedes’ cock and holding it in front of me.  
“When I let go, you will open up your whore mouth because you’re an obedient little bitch, got that?”  
I couldn’t possibly fit his girthy cock in my mouth, but I still nodded. Did I have a choice?  
She riled Mercedes up again, masturbating his cock while it rested on my face. She held my gag and my hair in her hand, keeping my head up, so his tip reached my forehead. The cock itself was really heavy, sitting on my face at full weight and length.  
“The horse seems to be ready,” she said as she did one long stroke, which made him precum all over my face.  
“Oh ho, this look really fits you!,” she snickered. “Now open wide!”  
She let go of the gag and immediately forced the tip of his cock in my mouth. I’ve had the gag on for so long, my jaw locked in place. All I could take was the tip, though, as she let out a quiet, but evil, laughter.  
Letting go of the cock and taking my hands, she guided them to hold the cock I was sucking. She clapped her hands in joy, seeing me humiliated and mortified while horse cum was dripping down my face.  
“You gotta make him cum now, otherwise this’ll all go to waste.”  
Her hand grabbed the back of my head again and started pushing it onto the cock.  
“Suck harder, you slut.”  
Mercedes started neighing and thrusting his hips.  
“Yes, yes,” she roared, locking my head in place and slapping his balls.  
Mercedes finally came, in my mouth.  
In an effort to save at least some of his semen, I tried keeping it in, but there was just so much cum, it simply gushed out and all over me.  
“Sorry I ruined your chore, but at least you learned something new,” she said as she crouched next to me, grabbed my cheeks and came close to my face, staring into my eyes.  
“If you tell anyone about this, I’ll make your life a living hell.”  
She blew a kiss to Mercedes before leaving the stable.  
As fast as I could, I found a jar and spat out the little cum I could save in my cheeks. Most of it splurged out and I accidentally swallowed some of it, so it was only a tenth of the usual amount and it was ruined by my saliva.  
Exhausted, my body surrendered to the ground. Hay was prickling my skin and sticking to me due to all the cum, but I did not care.  
I failed the chore my Master entrusted to me. I was almost ravaged by Mercedes. How do I explain this to Master? It’s all too much to think about. I really need to rest my eyes here for a bit…

Gentle nudging from a familiar cold nose woke me up.  
“H-hey Kali…,” I whispered, my hand reaching for his head, but as soon as he saw I was awake, he got behind me, placing his paws on my hips.  
“Kali, no… Please.”  
He’s a very stubborn dog, and he doesn’t really see me as an authority figure, so he was relentless. With his giant paws, he kept pulling my body towards him, digging his claws deeper into my skin. Accidentally, or maybe even on purpose, he touched the bruise on my thigh that Matrina gave me, which made me wince and give in to his demand.  
Slowly, I raised my hips, so I was on my knees, while my upper body just laid defeatedly on the ground. This was a part of my training, and it’s hard to resist Kali as it all started with him. My body seemed to move almost on its own in a desire to please him.  
He happily mounted me, found my hole almost instantly and thrusted deep inside. A moan escaped my lips, which surprised me. I haven’t heard my moan in a while.  
Kali finished quickly and knotted inside, but he’s learned to stay on top of me by now. I’ve tried getting him off before, but he always growls at me, as if warning me to stay still. His cock always felt enjoyable inside me, and his knot would edge me just right – about to climax, but not quite there yet.  
Maybe… I’ve already broken so many rules today. What difference does it make if I break one more?  
With a shaky hand, I deliberately reached down under me, to my pussy. I was still wearing the paws, but I could try… right? I had to wait for Kali’s knot to deflate anyway.  
Gently at first, I started rubbing my entire pussy, unable to pinpoint my clitoris with the large paw on my hand. It’s been so long since I’ve touched myself like this, in private.  
It felt so good, I was so relaxed, my eyes were closed, that old feeling down there was back… Oh, so close to…  
“What are you doing?”  
I stopped, completely frozen, and quickly opened my eyes only to be met with the blinding light of a flashlight pointed at me. Only then, I realised it’s already dark outside and it seemed very late.  
“Lira, I just heard from the guard that there’s only one tenth of ONE jar of horse’s cum today. The dominatrix hasn’t seen you ever since you left for the stable this afternoon,” Master snapped. “Only to find you trying to cum while Kali is fucking you?!”  
My eyes slowly adjusted to the light and I saw him standing close, looking down on me. He was accompanied by the other seven dogs, all excitedly sniffing me.  
Deep shame and embarrassment set in as I couldn’t even mutter a word to start explaining what happened today.  
“How did you get your gag off? You still have your paws on,” he muttered while picking up the gag covered in cum.  
“Mas-,“ I barely muttered after his long pause, but he cut me off with a sharp whistle. It was such a weak attempt, he probably didn’t even hear it.  
The dogs lined up in front of him, sat down and were ready for an order.  
“Lira, I don’t know what happened, but you violated your rule. You need to face the consequences,” Master insisted.  
“Kali, get off of her.”  
Kali immediately started tugging away from me, though his knot wasn’t deflated yet, hurting us both, but eventually he makes it out with a plop, forcing me to yelp. His cum started dripping out of my pussy, rolling down my thigh, and the sensation made me remember that I didn’t service any of the dogs today.  
Master looked at me with pity and disappointment. He pushed the small table towards me, picked me up by my arms and put me down on top of it.  
“Coffee and Tea, go,” he commanded, and the German shepherds rushed over to me, one assuming the position from behind, while the other propped himself up in front of me, forcing his pink cock tip in my face.  
Usually they’d spread out throughout the day and tug at me to go down one by one, but Master must’ve have been furious at me if he was letting the dogs use me like this.  
He pulled the stool and sat in front of me, petting Soho, a Golden retriever, by his side.  
“You made me do this, Lira,” he resumed. “None of these dogs have been satisfied today. Your chores today were a complete mess. Did any of the other slaves even have their fun with you?”  
It was impossible to answer or retort any of that with Tea fucking my mouth. They were aggressive that day, I was being pulled from both sides by their paws, but I deserved this.  
I didn’t fulfil my duties, no excuses… But, honestly, I was enjoying the punishment.  
“Lira,” Master stood. “I know you very well.”  
He approached me and grazed his finger across my boobs, which made me shiver.  
Coffee and Tea were still ferociously fucking my holes, and as they were about to cum, Master’s hand slowly rose up, his fingers setting around my neck.  
He grabbed it violently, completely cutting off my air flow. My arms and legs started shaking as I gasped for a breath, and the realisation that I literally cannot breathe made me cum on Coffee’s cock, which in turn made him cum as well, as my pussy tightened around it. He instantly knotted inside me, forcing my mind to go into overdrive as I was still trying to breathe.  
Tea finally came in my mouth and Master let go off my neck. As I instinctively tried to take a breath, I swallowed all of his cum first, after which he knotted as well.  
Knotting in a mouth is extremely tricky because of my teeth. If he tries to pull out, it might severely hurt him, and even though I’ve been trained to do this, it was still uncomfortable for me to have a swollen cock in my mouth.  
I tried to stay as calm as possible in that position, keeping in mind the dogs’ well-being. It felt like Master was testing my devotion to the canines, as I have failed miserably today.  
“Soho, you’re next.”  
***  
The next morning, breakfast was as usual for most slaves – coffee, toast, eggs. The dominatrix was walking me to the dining room, tugging my leash and hurrying me up while I was trying to walk in the bitch suit, on my elbows and knees.  
As soon as we entered, the room went silent. Thankfully, I had the blindfold on, but it was extremely embarrassing. They all knew what happened, probably in a lot more detail than Master and the dominatrix.  
She poured slave kibble in a bowl and set it in front of me, tying the leash closely to one of the nooks on the floor and sitting at the table.  
I couldn’t see, but I could smell the food. It was disgusting, cheap pet food made for human pets. It tastes like cardboard, but it has all the necessary nutrients for an adult female, so it’s very common for most slaves to eat it in the outside world. Even though I hate it, I was starving, and my drool started dripping.  
“Oh, you poor thing, I forgot about your ring gag,” dominatrix said sarcastically while bending down to remove it and set it next to me. The conversation resumed as normal while I tried eating from a bowl on the floor, thinking about last night.  
After the dogs emptied themselves in me, Master took my head and facefucked me for a good ten minutes before turning me around, bending me over, suddenly taking out my tail butt plug and anally ravaging me until he came. He didn’t let any of it leak out as he forced the butt plug back in.  
Afterwards, he picked me up and carried me to the cleaning slaves, Tena and Rhena.  
They’re the ones I feel bad for, even in this state I was in. Aside from making sure the mansion is spotless, they also must clean the cum off of other slaves as they’re still tied up and hooked on various vibrating toys long after the guards are done with them. The doctor never showed interest in any sexual activity with any of the slaves.  
If Master notices a corner that hasn’t been vacuumed, the cleaning slaves get severely punished in a way that’s only a punishment for them. As they’re both usually quite tidy and dislike a mess, the dominatrix brings them both to the room they accidentally left unclean, ties their hands and leashes their collars together and calls in the first four guards she sees, which is half of them, to cum in their chosen holes as many times as they can.  
She’d leave them like that, leaking out, for up to an hour, then unleash them, force them into a 69 and make them lick each other off clean, before making them lick the cum from the floor.  
The dominatrix would always stay in the room from the very start and play with herself while standing above them. The guards do not tend to approach her as she’s a lesbian who hates small talk with men. Master gives her a lot of freedom because she executes her duties extremely well and she is his right hand.  
We call her Miss Cummings because one of her favourite punishments is to make the slaves cum so many times, they lose their consciousness.

Tena and Rhena were annoyed to see me so late at night. Master woke them up and told them to clean me up properly, and they did not like that.  
“How do you have so much cum on you?,” Tena said agitated, holding my arm out while I was in the bathtub.  
“Yeah, it’s literally everywhere, in your hair, on your shoulders, in your holes. How is this possible?,” while showering me with cold water, Rhena was rubbing my skin with a sponge.  
“This is a nightmare,” they agreed.  
“Can I have warm water, please?,” I asked as nicely as I could, trying to keep my teeth from chattering.  
“Are you crazy?”  
“It’ll cook the cum in your hair and skin, we’ll never get it off that way.”  
They both scrubbed me in silence after that, occasionally glancing at each other.  
“Just endure it for a little longer,” Rhena softened up her tone. “What is this? Are you bleeding?”  
She cleared the foam from my thigh, exposing the bruise. Nothing gets past them.  
“D-don’t worry about it, it doesn’t even hurt,” I proclaimed, trying to fake a smile. It definitely did hurt.  
They looked at the bruise, then at each other, shrugged and continued with their cleaning, but they were gentler with me after that.

Miss Cummings leaned down towards me.  
“After you’re done eating your delicious breakfast, we have a meeting with Master,” she said, patting my head.  
Seeing as I was already done, I sat down on the cold tile floor. She looked back at me, raised her mug and took a sip of her tea before untying the leash from the leg table.  
“You slaves better behave now, I’m feeling quite merciless today,” she said, tugging my leash and leading me out the dining room.  
Halfway through the hall, she suddenly stopped, turned around and got down on her knees in front of me.  
“Sit,” she commanded. The carpet tickled my skin.  
“It’s very unlike you to mess up your chores. We’re quite similar, you and I. We both love what we do,” she reassured me.  
As she took of my gag once more, she pressed her mug to my lips, holding my head with her other hand.  
“This is some high-quality green tea, be grateful for this. Now, I think you know what Master wants from you,” she whispered, placing the mug back on the floor. The tea was refreshing.  
“This bruise you have is quite concerning. Do you remember how you got it? You didn’t have it yesterday,” she gently ran her long nails over my thigh.  
I couldn’t help but let my eyes tear up as I shook my head in defeat. They must never know, or something much worse will happen.  
Miss Cummings looked at me and I saw surprising concern in her eyes. The woman that makes it her routine to wake up a random slave and force them down to the basement to “relax,” as she calls it, is looking at me all worried.  
“Well, we’ll figure it out,” she sighed and installed the gag back in my mouth. She stood up and we continued walking to Master’s chamber.

“Thank you for bringing her back, Miss,” Master said, his eyes glued to the computer.  
Master’s chamber is a large bedroom that we share, but not in the sense one might think.  
The king-sized bed has a cage underneath it, with bars following the width and the length of it. That cage is where I usually sleep. There’s a large chest next to the bed that is used as a nightstand, but it’s filled with various sex toys and gear. On the side of it is a nook to which Master attaches one of the very short leashes, forcing me to sleep below him. A wooden pillory is attached to the foot of the bed, and a metal structure with bars is above the whole area. It is a torture room designed specifically for his taste and he rarely goes down to the basement.  
“Anytime, Master,” she chirped, making her way towards him. He already knew what was going to happen, so he signalled me with his hand to sit down and wait.  
She hopped on his lap, her arms around his neck.  
“Master, you know I’m a lesbian, but… but maybe we could fool around a bit, you know?” she asked bashfully, twirling her hair around her finger. I’ve seen her like this before, but it’s always a shock to hear it.  
“Miss, please. You know you don’t have to call me Master in private.”  
“I know, but I like it. You’re such a stoic man, I can’t help myself,” she giggled like a teenage girl.  
“Alright, that’s enough,” he said, moving her away and standing up. She pouted for a moment, but quickly turned back to her usual resting bitch face.  
They both turned to face me, which made me incredibly anxious. Master took a few steps and crouched in front of me, maintaining eye contact.  
“Who did this?,” he asked, pointing at my bruise. Nervously, I shrugged and diverted my eyes to the floor.  
“I don’t have time for games, Lira,” he stood and brought back the dildo gag from yesterday. It was cleaned.  
“You couldn’t have taken it off by yourself.”  
I remained silent, fighting back tears as I remembered the feeling when Matrina tried forcing Mercedes’ cock into me.  
His strict gaze burned my cheeks. If I looked at him, I’d cave in.  
“Miss, bring everyone in,” he said.  
“W-what? Here?,” she stuttered.  
“You have the key.”  
Still a bit flustered, she walked out of the chamber. Master focused his eyes on me again, but they were filled with empathy, rather than frustration.  
“Does it hurt?,” he asked before pressing his hand on the bruise, which made me flinch. Reaching his hand behind my head, he removed the open gag ball and wickedly smiled at me.  
“Whatever happened out there, you liked it, didn’t you?,” he whispered, still gripping my hair at the back of my head. I nodded once, which turned his smile into a grin as he pushed my head to kiss me.  
He sat down on the carpet and helped me get back on my elbows and knees in front of him.  
“Make me cum,” he said, pushing my head onto his cock. “You have time until they’re back.”  
My tongue enveloped the tip of his hard cock. He led the rhythm of my head at first before leaning back on his hands. We’ve done this so many times, I know exactly what he likes, and when he likes it. After taking a deep breath, I allowed his cock to reach deep into my throat and as I held it there, I looked up at him.  
Our eyes meet and he smiled, his hand put my hair behind my ear and continued to the back of my head. He didn’t force it, rather he held my head in that position with ever so slight movement. His eyes rolled back as he groaned and his warm cum filled my throat.  
“What a good girl you are, Lira,” he gasped.  
He was petting me while I cleaned his cock with my tongue. It always makes me incredibly happy when he calls me that. I live for those words.  
He gently placed the ring gag on my mouth once more.

There were three fast knocks on the door.  
“Come in,” Master shouted while standing up and fixing his zipper.  
Miss Cummings opened the heavy door and stood inside the chamber.  
The first ones to enter were the guards. Their heavy boots resonated within the room and the AK47s rested on their backs. One of them cleaned his mouth with his sleeve, he probably finished his breakfast in a hurry. They stood next to each other with their hands cupped in front of them. The old doctor walked in after them. His smile was creepy, and he was always smiling.  
As the slaves started walking in one by one, Miss cracked a whip on each slave’s butt. Every slave had paws on, connected to their collars and resting on their boobs, because Master likes it that way. Their tails moved with every step as they walked in front of the guards and squatted in front of them. One of the slave’s holes were hooked up with several egg vibrators and her tail indicated she had the biggest butt plug.  
The guards did their best not to look at the slaves, but some couldn’t help it and it showed.  
“Doctor, please check Lira’s thigh,” Master said as he pushed me back up to sit on the floor. The doctor moved towards me, gave me a smile and furled his eyebrows as he touched my bruise.  
“Something happened yesterday in the stable. Someone broke the rules of removing one of the slave’s gear and interfering with their chore. If you confess now, your punishment won’t be severe.”  
Some slaves looked confused while Matrina and I exchanged a quick glance before my gaze went to the carpet. Some of my drool escaped my mouth and landed on my boob.  
“Thomas, you brought the cum jar from the stable, correct?,” Master asked.  
“Yes, sir,” Thomas responded, slightly changing his footing.  
“So you saw Lira in there?”  
“Yes, sir. She was covered in cum and sleeping on the hay, sir.”  
Some of the guards chuckled.  
“You are the prime suspect right now, Thomas. Don’t fuck with me.”  
“Sir Waycrest, with all due respect, I like working for you too much to do this, sir. I would never do anything to endanger that,” Thomas said, his eyes locked on Master.  
Thomas has a little sister that lives in a special boarding school. People who can afford it send their children away from the current society, so they don’t have to see it, especially if they’re female. Losing this well-paying and comfortable job would mean his sister would have to be pulled out of the program.  
“At ease, Thomas. Tell me everything you remember,” Master reassured him.  
Thomas sighed in relief.  
“Sir, the cum jar wasn’t in the station at the assigned time so we drew straws to see who’d go to check the stable. I lost and went there. Mercedes was not in his cubicle, but Fiat was. In the middle, Lira was sleeping on the floor. Her dildo gag was next to her, as well as the jar, and there was cum everywhere. I tried waking Lira up, she wasn’t responsive, but I made sure she was alive. Seeing as the time was running out for the auction, I took the jar and left. I informed Miss Cummings as soon as possible.”  
Master looked at Miss and she nodded.  
“If what you’re saying is true, then none of the guards did this.”  
“I was the only guard there, sir. Before that, we were all on our positions, sir.”  
After glancing at each guard, Master motioned them to leave the chamber. Miss Cummings closed the door after them. She seemed happy that it wasn’t a guard who did it, rather a slave.  
“Mister Waycrest, Lira’s bruise is pretty big, but it will heal up in no time. I will get the right cream for it,” the doctor said.  
“No other information, Dr. Putrice?”  
The doctor fixed his glasses.  
“Well, from the looks of it, it seems to have been caused by repeated and harsh slapping on a sensitive area, most likely by hand.”  
Master thanked him. Miss Cummings looked at Master expectantly, and he nodded.  
“Alright, which one of you bitches did this?,” she yelled, stroking the whip between her fingers. The slave with the egg vibrators started shivering, catching her attention.  
“Awh, look at you, Peal. You wanna cum badly, huh?,” Miss chirped, teasing Peal’s belly with the whip.  
“You already came before we entered the chamber,” she continued. Peal looked at her, horror written in her eyes.  
“What, you think I didn’t notice? Naïve slut. I hope you slept well last night because I will have my fun with you in the basement.”  
Master raised one of his eyebrows.  
“Maybe it was Peal who did it,” he said.  
“Oh no, don’t worry. She was with me the whole afternoon,” Miss smiled and gave Peal a peck on her lips. It sent shivers down her spine.  
“Well, doctor, if you would be so kind, take Peal away,” Master said. The doctor’s face distorted into a wide grin, his wrinkles deepening.  
“Gladly! I’ve been wanting to test my new drug, anyway,” he said. Miss Cummings handed him her leash and whispered something into Peal’s ear, which terrified her.  
She’s a 5’7 woman, but she’s rebellious and naturally blonde, so Miss loves bullying her.  
“Well, that narrows down the suspects to only four,” Master said, standing in front of the slaves. I was sitting right by the bed, behind Master, and Miss walked over to the chest. She took out the dog ears and put them on my head, took my leash and stroked my hair.  
“We all know the breeding slaves couldn’t have done this,” he continued.  
Next to the stable are a chicken coup and a specially designed barn where we keep our dozen cows and our two breeding slaves. The breeding slaves’ purpose is to be chained up and kept in a perpetual state of horniness so that they can be impregnated at any time. Doctor Putrice uses them to experiment with certain drugs, and he did find a way to make human pregnancy only last three months.  
The guards have taken a liking to the two breeding slaves, seeing as how they’re typically the ones breeding them. Master shares 10% of the profit with the guards once the babies are sold off to the outside world. The breeding slaves get two weeks off after delivering the babies when they’re not impregnated, but still act as sex slaves, mostly to the dominatrix. She has a thing for MILFs.  
What happens to the babies? They’re sold at the main auction that’s held every week where owners gather to sell or buy slaves, babies and children, animals, even men who got caught and enslaved, but that’s a rare occasion. The female children sold in the auction are usually groomed into slavery, while the male ones are bought by people who can’t have kids, paedophiles or are bought to be kept as livestock for organ harvesting once they grow up a bit. The lucky ones are sent to boarding schools, like Thomas’ little sister.  
“Lira, you still don’t want to say who it was?,” Master snapped me out of my train of thought and I realised that all of them were looking at me. Blood rushed to my cheeks as I looked into Master’s eyes, silently begging him not to make me say it.  
He looked back at the slaves still squatting in front of us.  
“Tena and Rhena, you can leave,” he proclaimed, resting his chin on his hand. Miss Cummings took their leashes and led them out the chamber with a spank.  
“Matrina, Elisa, you two are the only ones left, and frankly, I know both of you well enough to realise you’d be more than capable of doing this,” he continued.  
“If neither of you admit to it, I’ll sell both of you on the auction next week.”  
All three of us looked at each other in shock.  
Being sold off to the outside world is a punishment that exceeds any other. We have a reasonable amount of freedom living here, unlike being slaves to someone else. We are not being prostituted, we are not beaten half to death, and we can move relatively freely within the estate.  
“Master, I didn’t do it, I swear, please don’t sell me.”  
“I didn’t either, I was in th-.“  
Master snapped his finger.  
“Miss, would you be so kind to muzzle these two bitches?,” he said. She looked at him with a huge smile and strutted to the chest to grab two gags with giant dildos.  
“Open wide,” she gushed with excitement, forcing the dildos in their mouth and latching the belts tightly. They were not happy.  
Master turned to me and took off my ring gag.  
“Tell us who did it.”  
My eyes met the carpet again. If I said it, I’d be in a lot more trouble than usual, and not just with Matrina.  
He crouched in front of me, grabbing my chin.  
“Say it,” he commanded. “Or are you willingly disobeying my order?”  
That question broke my spirit.  
Our eyes met as mine welled up.  
“It was Matrina, Master,” I whispered, still looking up at him. He released my chin and stood.  
“Miss, get Elisa out of here.”  
“Can she keep the gag? They look so cute with it,” she said cheerfully.  
“Do whatever you want, just get her out.”  
Miss took Elisa’s leash and left her outside the door. I caught a glimpse of all the slaves on the other side, trying to eavesdrop. She shooed them off before closing the door again.  
“So, Master, what do we do with her?,” she was gleaming with joy.  
Matrina was staring at me ever since I called her out.  
“What did she exactly do to you, Lira?,” he asked. He knows very well I don’t like saying obscenities out loud.  
“She, uh…,” I started, but was too shy to continue.  
“Go on,” Miss encouraged me, petting my hair.  
“She came to the stable, tried to force … she tried to force Mercedes to … rape me.”  
I had to swallow all the saliva in my mouth as the feeling in the back of my throat kept increasing. Miss stopped petting me and just kept her hand still between the dog ears. Master was silent.  
“It wouldn’t uh… enter me, so she got mad,” I continued, holding back tears. “So she took off my gag and… and forced me to suck him off.”  
Both Miss and Master raised their eyebrows.  
“Could you do it?,” she asked curiously.  
“No… I could only fit the very tip of his… cock, but she made him cum on me.”  
“Did she give you that bruise?,” Master asked. I nodded as Miss gently touched it.  
“I’m so sorry, Master. I failed my chore… it won’t happen again,” as I said that, I finally broke down. Tears started rolling on my cheeks.  
Master contemplated for a moment.  
“Miss,” he said. “Do you like physical violence?”  
“What do you mean by that? Kicking, punching?”  
“Yes.”  
“Do it.”  
“Now?,” she asked, confused.  
“If I do it, I will kill her.”  
Miss’ face distorted to a sadistic grin. She barely looked like herself. With a stride, she walked towards Matrina.  
“Lay down,” she commanded.  
Matrina looked terrified, but reluctantly complied. Miss took a big swing and kicked her in the stomach with a sharp high heel shoe, making her convulse in pain. She couldn’t even make a sound, with the dildo in her mouth.  
As Miss was kicking her, Matrina still kept her stare locked onto me, which sent shivers down my spine. Kicking and punching is rarely used as a punishment here.  
Master pushed my chin up and kissed my forehead. I didn’t feel like I deserved that at all.  
“The dogs are waiting for you,” he whispered. “You don’t have to watch this.”  
He undid my bitch suit and helped me stretch out my limbs, which seemed to give him an idea, but he was silent. Holding my hands, he made me stand up and turned to Miss.  
“Take it to the basement. She’s all yours,” he said while grabbing my leash, tugging it to go with him.

We entered Dr. Putrice’s office. The strong smell of chlorine entered my nose, but doctor didn’t even seem to be bothered by it.  
“Ah, welcome, I don’t get to show my office to you that often, Mister,” doctor said with a warm smile.  
There was a long table lined against the wall, with glass vials and tubes filled with colourful liquids scattered on it. A chair similar to the one you’d find in an ordinary gynaecologist’s office was in the middle of the room, and on the other side was a desk and a hospital bed. Below the window was a cage with restraints on the bars. Right next to it was a small metal tray with syringes and various torture tools scattered on it.  
“Are you really surprised? This office smells like something died in here,” Master replied while opening a window.  
The doctor giggled.  
“I’m guessing you came here for the cream, yeah? We’ll patch you up in no time,” he said. What a weird choice of words.  
He took out a tub from his desk drawer and rolled his chair towards the bed. He pat the edge of it, so I sat down.  
“I’ll try to be careful, but it might burn a bit,” doctor said, still smiling. Master leaned onto the wall, his arms crossed.  
“Say, doc, do you know anything about amputation?,” he asked. The doctor turned around, still smearing the cream on my thigh, and we both looked up at him.  
“Why yes, I used to be a surgeon,” he replied. Master raised his eyebrow.  
“Did you think I was some lowly family doctor?,” he giggled. “I was the best surgeon in the state!”  
Master let out a condescending laugh.  
“If I didn’t take you in, you’d be in prison for life,” he said.  
Doctor’s lips were still stretched out in a smile, but his eyes weren’t.  
“Now, now, Mister, let’s not dig up old bones,” doctor turned back to me. “But you’ve piqued my interest. Is there anything you’d like me to do?”  
The cream was burning through my thigh, but I was trying to focus on their conversation.  
Master’s eyes met mine, but I quickly looked down on the doctor’s wrinkly hand. For such an old man, his hands were very steady.  
“There’s something I’d like you to do soon,” he said calmly.  
Doctor’s face twisted into an evil smirk, similar to the one I saw on Miss just before. He turned his chair to Master.  
“She’s all patched up. When you need me, you know where to find me.”  
***  
Master put paws on my hands and changed my tail to the one that the dogs like the best. As I was walking out the chamber, I could hear faint screams coming from the basement. Is Master going to sell Matrina? That’s too far, he wouldn’t do that. Living here, even as a slave, is much better than the outside world. We are taken care of quite well, unlike most other slaves we’ve heard about. Even so, what he said in the doctor’s office was concerning.  
As I passed one of the general toy rooms, I saw three guards having their way with Tena and Rhena. Tena was on her knees against the wall being facefucked, while Thomas and another guard shared Rhena, who was locked into a wooden pillory.  
Distracted, I shook my head. The dogs were waiting for me.  
As I opened the main door, I caught Kali sitting in front of it. His tail wagged and he bit the end of my leash, leading me away to his house.  
The dogs all sleep in the spacious kennel, which is basically just a huge fenced grass area between the mansion, the stables and the barn. Every dog has a doghouse, and they seem to enjoy spending time there, but Kali kept going past the fence and towards the woods.  
He stopped at the giant oak tree in the middle of the meadow, eagerly looking at me. I smiled and pat his head, scratching him behind his ear, before getting on my knees. He has an easier time if my torso touches the ground.  
His giant paws scratched my back as he mounted me, finally settling on my inner thighs. I winced from the pain when he grazed my bruise, but luckily, he grips firmly. He thrusted into me, still holding onto my leash, but as I was focusing on not climaxing, I heard a moan that wasn’t mine.  
As Kali came rather quickly and I was on my hands again, I tried ignoring the overwhelming sensation of being knotted and scanned the area but couldn’t see anyone. It’s not really a secret that one of my duties is taking care of the dogs’ needs, so why would anyone try to hide? Was there an outsider?  
He deflated after ten minutes and we both sat down next to the tree. As I stroked his fur, his ears suddenly perked up and he lifted his head.  
“Hey, Lira.”  
It’s Elisa, the cooking slave that was almost wrongly accused. She was carrying a linen bag.  
“Mind if I sit with you?,” she asked. I shook my head and pat the ground next to me. I can’t remember if any of the slaves were ever this nice to me.  
“Since Matrina is… well, not being able to do her duties, Master asked me to temporarily tend to the garden,” she said while sitting down on the soft grass.  
“Was that you just now?,” I asked. She looked at me and her cheeks blushed.  
“Yeah, uh, I saw you and Kali from afar while coming back from the garden, and… well,” she stuttered while rummaging through her bag and taking out a pretty big cucumber with a smile on her face. We both chuckled.  
“Hey, Lira. Thank you,” she said sincerely.  
She looked up at the branches.  
“I quite like it here, you know?”  
“Yeah, me too.”  
We sat in silence for a while before we saw Coffee and Tea walking towards us.  
“Well, duty calls,” I said smiling. “Thanks for coming out here.”  
She looked at me with pleading eyes as her cheeks fired up again.  
“Do … do you mind if I stay?,” she asked, playing with the end of my leash. That question took me by surprise. No one’s ever asked that.  
“Just to watch, I wouldn’t get in the way, I promise.”  
Kali already left us long before this. The two dogs were already next to us, pawing at me and crying for me to get on my knees.  
“If you want to stay, you have to let go of the leash. The dogs don’t like it if anyone else holds it but the Master.”  
As I said that, she immediately let go of it and Coffee picked it up.  
I got on my knees in front of her and they both gripped my hips and my arms. They’re the only dogs who work together like this, and they never fight each other. Tea seems to only like oral.  
As they started pounding me, I couldn’t help but feel awkward, though it seemed Elisa was enjoying herself. She took out the cucumber and began pleasing herself with it, rubbing one of her boobs with her hand.  
My muffled noises and her moans filled the meadow as all three of them came.  
“You know, I actually quite like you, Lira,” she started after catching her breath. Coffee and Tea just began knotting in my pussy and my mouth.  
“You do a lot of hard work around here. I can’t help but wonder how you became Master’s favourite slave. Got any tips?” she chuckled. That was a good pun.  
“I know you can’t answer, but I have a question for you,” she said, slowly stroking her pussy up and down. “Do you enjoy being everyone’s bitch?”  
Her short, mischievous brown hair was rustled by the wind.  
I looked at her and gave her a slight nod, which prompted Tea to scratch the back of my arm.  
“So you like being abused by literally everyone? I mean, even the dogs have no respect for you and just use you whenever they want,” she continued. I wasn’t sure where she was going with this, but she sounded condescending.  
The dogs finally unknotted and left us. Those two almost never stick around. She took the leash off the ground and swirled it in her hand as I sat on my legs.  
“You’re dripping,” she giggled as her hand reached my pussy. She stroked me once and licked her fingers, maintaining eye contact.  
“Hey, this tastes surprisingly good.”  
Her expression changed and she pushed me on the grass, forcing me on all fours. Leading the leash below my body and behind me, she pulled it to push my face down.  
“Don’t mind if I help myself, then,” she said, spreading my pussy lips with her fingers, firmly holding the leash. Her tongue tickled my clitoris and she licked my whole pussy in one stroke, which made me shiver.  
“Has no one ever licked you before?,” she asked, putting one of her fingers inside me.  
“N-no,” I stuttered.  
“It’s such a shame I can’t take out your tail, but this’ll do.”  
She licked me once more before spanking me and getting up, putting the leash around my foot. She took two cucumbers and positioned herself behind me.  
“You know, I’ve always wanted to fuck you like this.”  
Forcing one in my pussy, she shoved a cucumber in herself as well. Pressing against me with her hips, she went back and forth, moaning.  
“What, this isn’t good enough for you? I figured you’d moan a lot more,” she stopped moving. “Want the bigger one?”  
She reached in and took out both of our cucumbers and forced hers into me. This time, I couldn’t help but moan.  
“You’re right, this one is too small,” she laughed while humping me from behind.  
A bark echoed through the meadow.  
“Fucking dog, ruining my fun,” she scoffed. Soho was walking towards us, his tail wagging.  
She put her fingers inside me and took out the cucumber.  
“I have a better idea,” she said while unleashing my foot and sitting in front of me.  
She spread her legs and lifted my head, her hand on my chin.  
“When the dog mounts you, I want you to lick me with that cum stained mouth of yours.”  
Her blue eyes resonated with fire and determination, a smirk appeared in the corner of her lips and she gave me a pat. Soho immediately got on top of me, and as he was trying to find my hole, Elisa pushed my head onto her pussy.  
“Make me cum, you dog slut,” she said as she laid on the grass, playing with her boob. I was never properly trained to do oral on women, but I’ve been forced to do it occasionally by the other slaves.  
Trying to imitate what she did to me, I gave her pussy a long lick from the bottom, stopping at her clitoris and playing with it using my tongue. As soon as Soho thrusted his cock into me, Elisa sighed.  
“Do the alphabet,” she proclaimed.  
Do what? The alphabet? Confused, I tried asking her what she meant, but she kept my head in place.  
“Write out the alphabet with your tongue, how the fuck do you not know that?,” she laughed. She didn’t realise it was hard to think while being fucked by a dog.  
My tongue continued playing with her clit, spelling out the alphabet, while Soho already came and knotted. He always turns around while knotting, but while he does that, some of the cum usually leaks out and slides down my thigh.  
Elisa came at the letter S.  
While she was orgasming, she positioned her hips so my tongue was in her pussy. Assuming she knew what she wanted, I licked her insides as best as I could. Her moans were unlike anything I’ve heard before, almost animalistic.  
Soho was done and unplugged himself from me. He licked my leg, came over to Elisa, who gave him a pat on the head, and left us.  
“You really are a good girl, aren’t you?,” she exclaimed. Hearing those words overwhelmed me with euphoria.  
“Know what?,” she started as she took a bite of the cucumber we shared. “I think I’ll ask Master if I could tend to the garden instead of cooking.”  
A smile appeared on my face.  
“What? You’re pretty fun to be around,” she winked at me and offered a bite of the cucumber, which I didn’t really want, but I can’t disobey.

At the end of a day, all the slaves shower together in a bathroom designed for more people. Multiple facets are placed throughout the giant shower room’s walls. Miss Cummings has her own bathroom, but she likes to join us for most nights.  
“Hey Lira, we heard you almost got fucked by a horse,” Peal said loudly. All the other slaves looked at me. The curiosity was palpable in the changing room.  
“I don’t want to talk about this,” I deflected while Tena was helping me take off my paws.  
“Oh come on, I want to know! What was it like? I bet you loved it,” she persisted.  
“This is so out of character for you, Peal,” Rhena stepped in.  
“Well, aren’t you curious?,” Peal turned to her, letting her hair go.  
“Not really,” Rhena replied calmly while taking her collar off.  
“Well, fuck, I am,” she continued loudly. “Are you gonna tell us?”  
I looked at her, sighed and turned around to the shower door, but as soon I started sliding it, she grabbed my hair and pulled it.  
“Bitch, I was talking to you.”  
“Do you really want to know?,” I said. She was still holding onto my hair.  
“Yes! But speak louder.”  
“It was terrifying, Peal. I thought I was going to die,” I said with a calm voice, staring at her.  
The main door opened and Miss Cummings barged in.  
“I don’t know what you ladies are doing, but Lira, Master wants you in the chamber,” she said.  
Peal let me go with a scoff. The girls entered the shower, leaving Miss and me alone.  
“Do I take my gear?,” I asked, pointing at my paws, collar and leash.  
“Uh, yeah,” she shrugged. She was wearing a black night gown and her hair wasn’t in a usual bun, but rolling freely down her shoulders. While picking up my gear, I couldn’t help but notice her hard nipples and piercings protruding through the fabric.  
“Let’s go, the humidity makes my hair curl up.”

She escorted me to the chamber, slapped my butt and left me in front of the door. I knocked once before opening them, only to find the chamber to be empty. Confused, I stood there for a few seconds.  
“Hey, Lira,” Master shouted from his bathroom. “Leave your gear on the bed and come here.”  
While setting down my stuff, I noticed egg bullets and various gags laid out neatly on the bed.  
When I entered the bathroom, Master grabbed my wrist, closed the door and led me to the bathtub. It was a bubble bath with perfectly warm water.  
“Get in,” he said softly. The water soaking my skin felt heavenly.  
“I wanted to talk with you about something.”  
He took a sponge and gently scrubbed my shoulders.  
“How were the dogs today?”  
“Coffee and Tea were really excited so they scratched me.”  
“I can see that,” he smiled as he moved the foam away from the scratch on my arm. He took my ankle and lifted my leg to wash it.  
“Anything else you want to mention?,” he asked inquisitively. I was silent for a moment as I was not sure how to process the whole day.  
“I think Elisa should work in the garden,” I said, and he stopped washing me.  
“She is a good cook, though. What makes you say that? Did anything happen?,” he asked.  
“Yeah, some things happened… but I think she likes me now. We could possibly be friends,” I said shyly.  
He pinched my nose and forced my head under water for a moment.  
“Tell me the details,” he looked serious.  
“She enjoys seeing me get dominated by the dogs, and she forced me to make her cum by going down on her… But she was actually friendly.”  
“I see,” he pondered. “If she asks me, she can work in the garden, but next time something like that happens, I want to be there.”  
We both smiled and remained silent after that. The splashing of water as he cleaned me was soothing.  
“Master?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Are you planning on doing something bad to Matrina?”  
He was quiet for a while, focusing on my body.  
“You should not be concerned with this,” he said while patting my head with the sponge.  
He helped me out of the bathtub and dried me with a towel. For some reason, he likes doing this sometimes. If it wasn’t so calming, it would be dehumanizing.  
“Don’t forget the cream,” he said pointing at it on the small counter next to the sink. “I’ll wait for you in the bedroom.”  
I sat down on the toilet and applied the cream to my bruise. The burning sensation made me think it won’t help at all with the healing. This is one of the rare moments I get to be completely alone. There’s usually a dog or two near me at all times, or other slaves.  
The hair dryer made barely any noise when I turned it on. Technology really advanced a lot in these past few years. As I’m looking at myself in the mirror, I wonder how I’d look like with dog ears. Would I have one floppy and one straight ear, or two straight ears, like Kali? I shouldn’t be thinking these weird thoughts now, Master was waiting for me.  
As I turn around to close the bathroom doors, he appeared behind me and put his hand over my mouth, the other arm around my neck. My instinct to scream kicks in, but only muffled sounds come out.  
“Shhh,” he whispered in my ear as he put a blindfold over my eyes.  
He turned me around and led me to the bed, throwing me on it. I heard a metallic sound next to me and a squeak. Silently, he grabbed my wrists and head, and forced me on the wooden pillory installed at the edge of the bed. The sound of wood clacks and another metallic clink told me I was locked in it.  
I heard a zipper move and his cock touched my cheek. He grabbed my hair and lifted my head.  
“Open it,” he commanded and I complied. His hard cock entered my mouth softly at first. He allowed me to lick and suck the tip of it while he was holding the top part of the pillory. A few groans escaped him as he shoved it in all the way, and he started facefucking me.  
Getting more rough and being more aggressive as he was getting closer to cumming, he grabbed my head with both of his hands and kept it in place.  
“Swallow it all,” he groaned.  
He came directly into my throat.  
I licked and sucked his cock clean, but as he was pulling out, a little bit of it came off and landed on my face. He crouched in front of me, wiped it off and forced his finger into my mouth, which I gently sucked on.  
As he took it out, he opened my mouth to check if I did swallow everything.  
“That’s a very good girl,” he said and met his lips with mine, but my tongue instinctively went into his mouth and we French kissed for a while.

“We just got started,” he proclaimed, standing up. He left and came back with something that was clinking. Suddenly, I felt a dildo being forced into my mouth. As he was fastening the belt on the back of my head, I realised it’s the one with a dog snout attached to the front of it. I felt a scratching sensation on my head, which most likely meant dog ears.  
He got on the bed and laid down, his feet resting on the top of the pillory, next to my head. I heard a vibrating sound and immediately felt it on my clitoris, which shocked me.  
“Calm down or I’ll hurt you,” he said strictly, but I could hear his smile. He put in a tail butt plug and kept playing with it, taking it out and pushing it back in. Over time, he added more egg bullets on my clitoris, around my ass hole and my labia.  
He edged me for what felt like an eternity, but never allowing me to cum.  
“Lira, I had a talk with Doc today,” he broke his silence, as only my effort not to cum and the vibrating could be heard for a while.  
“He’s got a good idea and he thinks he’d be able to implement it. He’s been testing it on Peal for the past few weeks and feels confident to move on.”  
As interested and curious as I was, I could barely focus on what he was telling me.  
“I want to modify you.”  
He cranked the egg bullets to the maximum intensity and finally let me cum. The orgasm was mindblowing. The bed sheet I was kneeling on was completely soaked.  
After taking out all the gadgets, he unlocked the pillory and made me lay down on the bed, placing my head on his lap. I still couldn’t see, but it didn’t matter. His hand was gently playing with my hair.  
“There is a way to modify your hearing,” he whispered. “So that sometimes, you wouldn’t be able to understand human speech.”  
He lifted my blindfold and looked at me. I looked back inquisitively, but deep down, I was terrified.  
“Doc and I already made the dog ears. There’s two sensitive microphones in them that connect to a modified headset, but it only works if he removes a part of the inside of your ear.”  
He took a moment of silence, then continued.  
“The headset transmits the sound you receive directly into your hearing part of the ear called tempanic membrane. Without the headset on, you would barely hear anything.”  
My eyes widened in disbelief, but I couldn’t say anything because of the dildo in my mouth.  
“The dog headset has a switch which I could remotely control by only pressing a button. I could decide whether or not you can understand people talking. If I decide against it, it’d just be random noises to you. The upside of it is that your hearing will double in accuracy and volume.”  
My eyebrows furled and I nudged him to take off the gag. He smiled and unlatched the belt on the back of my head, gently removing it from my mouth.  
“It only affects human speech?,” I asked, and he nodded.  
“Only human speech is distorted. All the other sounds are correct, and even amplified.”  
I thought about it for a bit, my hand stroking his back.  
“Will it make you happy?”  
“It makes me happy you asked this question,” he said.  
“Master… I don’t really have a choice, do I?,” I asked. “You will do it anyway.”  
“You are correct,” he nodded. “I just wanted to inform you and see your reaction.”  
I laid there in silence as he slowly stroked my thigh, smiling. It made me uncomfortable knowing I won’t be able to hear anything without the headset on, but the thought of having functional dog ears made up for it.  
Our eyes met and he leaned in for a kiss.  
This has been a long day.  
***  
The smell of chlorine never really escaped the doctor’s office. The green walls of the operation room seemed closer than usual as I was laying on the bed. Master was on my side with his arms crossed, looking down on me as Dr. Putrice placed a breathing mask over my face.  
“This will make you fall asleep, just relax, take deep breaths and count to ten in your head,” he said with a smile.  
I didn’t count. Instead, I reached out my hand and Master took it, gently squeezing it. He blinked once, letting me know it’ll be okay.

My eyes opened slowly. They felt heavy.  
I saw the doctor sitting, his back turned to me, and I drifted back to sleep.

As I finally woke up, I didn’t open my eyes. Master was still holding my hand. He and the doctor were having a conversation, but I couldn’t hear any of it.  
Master let go of my hand and moved the chair across the floor. Scared, I opened my eyes, my hand reaching out.  
He turned to me and genuinely smiled.  
“Welcome back, Lira.,” he mouthed.  
The doctor crouched down and checked my ears. He stood and they exchanged some words before they looked down at me. Master took the headset he was talking about and showed it to me, but shook his head and pointed at my ears.  
“Not yet?,” I muttered. He clenched his lips and nodded. I wasn’t sure if I was loud or quiet when I said that.  
They talked for a little longer while Master sat down next to me again. His arms were crossed and resting on the side of the bed, his fingers grazing my thigh. They spoke softer than before, so I couldn’t make out their conversation.  
Suddenly, Master stood up and tugged my hand. He helped me stand up and we moved to the office part. While I sat down on the hospital bed, holding my head and feeling dizzy, Master opened the front door.  
I could see Miss Cummings as she blew me a kiss from the door, giving a leash to Master. He took it and I saw Matrina entering the office. She looked terrified, similar to how she looked when she heard Master while we were in the stable that one night. Quickly glancing at me, she spoke to him, her body language was jittery. Master didn’t really react to her words, instead he said something short to Miss and closed the door. They both passed me without looking at me, and entered the operation room. Is she going to have her hearing modified as well?  
The door opened again, and Master exited the room. He was holding the headset and a small vial in one of his hands, collar and leash in the other.  
He stood in front of me, took my chin and lifted my head. The motion of it made me feel sick. He leaned in and planted a kiss on my forehead for a long time.  
The collar was placed on my neck and, holding my leash, we both walked back to the main house. Master kept saying something, but I couldn’t hear it at all.  
“Can you hear this?”  
It seemed like he yelled, but I barely heard him.  
I nodded and he chuckled.  
“Master, when can I have the headset?,” I asked him. He motioned for me to lower my voice and showed two fingers. Two hours? Two days? Weeks?  
“I hope it’s two hours.”  
He smiled and nodded.

The stars filled the night sky. I was already starting to get used to the new dog ears. The headphones were sturdy and fit my head perfectly, so they never slipped off. Master and I tested them yesterday and it worked like a charm. When he presses a button on a device similar to what Barry used to shock his slaves, his words were completely distorted. If he presses it again, there’s a short static sound, but everything goes back to normal. His whispers still sounded like he was whispering, only louder.  
“Tonight is the poker night. I invited some people over,” he said, looking at my new ears. “Also, I should tell you,” he continued, putting his hand on the back of my neck.  
“You’ve been microchipped.”

Master likes to invite his friends over for a game of poker, though in reality it’s just a thinly veiled orgy. Tena and Rhena enjoy participating in gangbangs, and that’s their special duty – pleasing the visitors. It usually starts out with the men sitting at a table, enjoying a drink and talking politics while trying to keep their faces straight as the slaves are below the table playing with their cocks.  
Since there’s only the two of them dedicated to pleasing the visitors, and Master usually has four or more friends over, the slaves have to work restlessly on keeping them all satisfied, usually with their hands and swapping out the cocks they’re sucking on.  
During these nights, every slave in the household is required to be gagged with any variation that was chosen by Miss, and to wear a tail butt plug, aside from the usual attire of leash and collar. The only people that are allowed to speak are Master, Miss Cummings and the visitors.  
I usually attend these parties too, but never right from the start.  
Three quick knocks broke our moment.  
“May I take her away, Master?,” Miss Cummings peeked through the door.  
“All yours,” he said with a smile.  
Miss Cummings enjoys taking her time with me to make sure I’m ready to go in the playroom. She knows very well I’m a submissive one that won’t fight her much, so she makes it an almost intimate session.  
To prepare me for tonight, she took me down to the dungeon, as that’s where all the wall hooks are.  
She simply tied my hands together and hooked them up on the ceiling. Slowly easing her fingers into my pussy and drawing them out, she made me lick them. She savoured every moment of it.  
Using her wet fingers, she put them slowly into my ass, gasping together with me.  
“I love it when you do that,” she said softly, biting her lip. Her other hand rested on my back, pulling me closer to her.  
“Oh, you really are such a good girl,” she whispered, gently biting my neck. Miss knows exactly what to do with me. She’s been dominating me for a few years now.  
She continued fingering my ass, after adding another finger, while pinching my nipples and thighs with her other hand.  
In the end, I was too horny and wet to care and that’s the exact state she wanted me in – on the edge of cumming and wanting more.  
She picked up the special tail butt plug, the fox one, and shoved it in all the way.  
“You know you’re only allowed to cum with Master, you filthy girl,” she laughed at my painful moan.  
Embarrassment flushed my cheeks. My knees involuntarily clutched together as my gaze was glued to the ground. She turned around and fetched the ring gag.  
“Open up,” she said, but still forced my mouth open. Miss Cummings knows Master loves it when I drool.  
“We have some time left, don’t mind if I have more fun with you?,” she asked flirtatiously while slipping a blindfold over my eyes. The drool already started leaking out of my mouth. There was movement in the background, but I couldn’t make out what was happening.  
“I really like your new ears,” she said from afar, but I heard her perfectly clear. “Did you know that Master gave me one of those remote controllers, too? I wonder what happens when I press this nizzpm pj xpit gsvr!,” she started laughing.  
I heard the door open and realised she left the dungeon, but she came back quickly afterwards. Another voice joined her.  
“Djr trsfx?”  
“Erz smf ftuooumh.”  
I couldn’t differentiate their voices anymore. I wasn’t even sure if Miss was still there, either.  
Anxiety struck me as someone touched my thigh. I flinched back, but my leg was grabbed from the side. Someone relatively tall lifted it and placed it on their shoulder, forcing me to get on my toes.  
Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed my hips from the front and pulled me towards their body. It was definitely Miss Cummings. She’s the only one with nipple piercings.  
“Pj obr nrrm esozomh gpt zjod,” she whispered before something hard penetrated my pussy. She cupped my butt with her hands and swung my body back and forth for a bit before removing the strap-on from me and moving away.  
“Vsm o?”  
“Pg vpitdr!”  
I heard movement in the background again, but as soon as I relaxed, a pair of hands grabbed my hips and pulled me to their body. I couldn’t stop drooling anymore, it was just completely leaking out. Whoever had the strap-on lifted my leg at the knee and pushed the fake cock in my pussy.  
I was rocked back and forth helplessly, being used as a fleshlight, for about three minutes, before they gave up. Three minutes of pain, gibberish sounds and laughter.  
The other person left the dungeon and Miss pressed the speech button.  
“Hope you had as much fun as we did,” she said happily while linking the leash onto my heavy collar.  
In her eyes, I was ready. Dripping wet and drooling.

The blindfold was still covering my eyes as she led me down the hallway. She kept a tight grip on the leash until we reached a certain point, where she loosened it.  
She took my hands.  
“Tsk. Fuck. Where are your paws?,” she asked calmly.  
The only answer I could give her was a bit of drool dripping on my boob.  
“Do not move,” she ordered me. Her high heels tapped hurriedly in the hall.  
I felt extremely uncomfortable standing in a hall, blindfolded and gagged, alone. The end of the leash was swinging in front of me, touching my legs.  
Suddenly, I heard light taps of bare feet on the wooden floor behind me. It made me freeze up in place as my hands started sweating. Whoever it was, they were sneakily approaching me, trying their best not to be noticed.  
A hand grabbed my jaw from behind, the other one taking the leash.  
“Did you like it when I fucked you?”  
It was Elisa’s voice. She glued herself to my back, tilting my head to the side.  
“I fucking loved it,” she whispered, kissing my shoulder. She forced her fingers into my open mouth, then took them out.  
“Do you think you always have dog cum mixed with your saliva?,” she asked, licking her finger. Her hand covered the open hole in my mouth, the other one pinched my nose closed.  
“I know what you like and I know you can’t understand me,” she almost sang it as I gasped for air. The tapping of the high heels returned.  
“Gotta go now, but I’m looking forward to seeing you again,” she said and left. The leash continued to swing around in front of me.  
“Okay,” Miss Cummings said, grabbing one of my hands and putting a paw on it. “This is more appropriate for you, don’t you think?”  
“Hold them up in front of you,” she ordered, then placed a tray on them. She took my leash, held it tightly, and we walked for a bit longer. Loosening the grip, we stopped and she opened a door.  
As we entered the playroom, I felt the tickling sensation of the tail gently rubbing against my legs. Hoping I didn’t catch much attention, I stood quietly next to her, listening to the chatter in the room.  
“Well, who won the poker game?,” she interrupted their conversation. I could recognise three or four male strangers. I could hear the sucking sounds coming from below the table. One of the men smacked their lips. Master let out a short burst of air through his nose. I could recognise that anywhere, anytime.  
“Ah, my main course is here,” he laughed with the visitors. “The gentleman to the right of me won the game, Miss Cummings. He gets to draw the first card.”  
That would be my sign to come up to them and offer the cards to him, but I’m blindfolded and scared to move, still anxious thinking about Elisa. Miss seemed to have realised it as she tightened the grip on the leash and slowly led me to the table. The men didn’t seem to care we were there at all. Tena and Rhena were gagging, but still continuing with the blowjobs.  
My blindfold was suddenly lifted.  
I was in front of Master, who was sitting and smirking at me. Miss took the tray with poker cards and placed it on the table, still holding my leash, as he motioned for me to get closer.  
She handed him the leash and went to sit in her chair. The men each took a card, comparing who they got and which hole they’re assigned to. Master tugged on my leash and grabbed my hips, leading me to sit down on his cock, but facing the crowd. He knows I don’t like riding.  
I wish I was still blindfolded.  
“Miss Cummings, bring me the handcuffs. You fine gentlemen want any toys to play with?”  
“I got one right here, Waycrest,” one of them snickered.  
The other three men shouted out to Miss Cummings what they’d like, ranging from vibrators and giant dildos to simple whips. She was visibly unhappy taking orders from lowly men, but she complied anyway.  
Master handcuffed my paws to a metal bar above us. Each seat at the table had one of them hanging from the ceiling.  
“Are you anxious?,” he whispered into my ear, moving my hair to the side. I tried nodding, but the message might have been unclear as he made me hop on his cock.  
“That’s why you’re doing this,” he kissed the back of my neck and forced my legs to spread wide open.  
His seat has the bar at the perfect height to force my arms to completely stretch out.  
“So wet today,” he said after a while, fondling my boobs. “I should really thank Miss for preparing you this well.”  
He lifted me up gently and made me face him, easing me back on his throbbing cock. Pulling my legs onto the seat to envelop his, he opens his hand in front of me, revealing the speech controller with a grin.  
“Tonight, you are an object,” he said before pressing the button.  
My eyes closed as I almost came there and then, but Master noticed it and pinched my nipple hard, breaking me out of it. He spanked me twice and I knew what it was for.  
The blindfold came back on as I heard excitement in the gibberish that was supposed to be words.  
Master moved his hand from my boobs to my hips and pushed me down, still moving my body back and forth. He knew he hit a certain spot deep inside me and teased it with the tip of his cock.  
His warm cum filled me. That always makes me ecstatic, tenfold more than orgasming myself.  
The drool was soaking my boobs at this point, and was probably dripping on Master, too.  
He tapped my thigh twice and moved me away to stand up, leaving me hanging on the seat. The excitement hadn’t died down yet, and I could hear a commotion happening behind me. There was nothing I could do but patiently wait while the cum was slowly streaking down. I really felt like an object at that moment.  
A muffled noise of a blowjob never really stopped since we entered the room.  
More people seemed to have entered the room, but it was hard to tell because I only clearly heard the door open and close.  
I felt a cold hand running up my back, making me flinch. It firmly grasped my left boob and squeezed it hard, all the while I felt someone tinkering with my handcuffs. As soon as my arms dropped, they were grabbed and pulled up to make me stand. I was turned around towards the room and the cold metal of the handcuffs met my wrists once more, this time in front of me.  
A calm voice seemed to have explained something as I was being guided by the firm grasp on the leash. I heard the door open as we were walking, and as it closed, there was complete silence. Thinking my dog ears were removed, my hands went up to check, but they were immediately slapped down. The person guiding me started walking eagerly, almost impatiently. They were bare foot, much like the two people walking further behind us.  
“Strmz upi wcvozrf?”  
“Urd. O hp gotdz zjpihj”  
They kept conversing while walking. Nothing in their tones could’ve indicated what their plans were. As I got increasingly nervous, more saliva kept building up in my mouth. Master’s cum was still streaming down my leg.  
The person holding my leash loosened it and flicked my dog ear.  
“Djr vsmz imfrtdsmf amuzjomh,” they said in frustration.  
I heard an “oooh” behind us, and the leash was in a tight grip once more as we resumed walking.  
Shortly after, we stopped again. A key entered a door and it was unlocked. I was pulled into a room and after some shuffling around, the door was locked behind me, followed by a static noise.  
“Told you we’d meet again soon,” said a familiar voice.  
The blindfold was removed, only to reveal Elisa near my face.  
Quickly glancing, I realised we were in the dungeon.  
She reached around to remove the ring gag from my mouth and I recoiled back, shaking my head.  
“Do you think I’d just break the rules like that, in a room with surveillance cameras?,” she asked amused and unlatched the gag. “I’m not stupid, you know?”  
Miss Cummings appeared to the side of me, licking my cheek.  
“Master just loved Elisa’s idea so much, he allowed it almost instantly,” she said while gently grinding against me.  
“What idea?,” I barely stuttered from arousal.  
“You see,” Elisa started as she took my leash. “It’s real nice you already asked Master to swap me to the garden.”  
She led me to the bed with limb restraints attached to it. Forcefully turned around, I was pushed onto it, face up. Peal was there, already putting my ankle into the leather restraint.  
“That means I get to fuck you daily,” Elisa continued, securing my wrist. “With the new strap-ons.”  
Before I could even ask what she meant, Miss enthusiastically showed me boxes in her hands and immediately went to open them.  
“It warms my heart that you thought we could be friends,” she checked if the restraints were tight enough. “It was almost no effort from my side.”  
They both left me laying on the bed and went to Miss Cummings. I tried to see what they were doing, but simply couldn’t.  
Peal came back first.  
“This is for making me suffer with that fucking lunatic so you can have fancy ears,” she said, revealing a big strap-on. After crawling on top of me, she measured it against my body. It was much smaller than Mercedes’, but I was still frightened.  
“D’you think it’d fit?,” she asked, raising her eyebrows. “Let’s find out!”  
My pussy was so wet, it went inside immediately. I screamed in pain as it spread me out so unexpectedly, Peal put her hand over my mouth, shushing me.  
“Hah! Look at that! So fucking easy!,” she screamed as she kept pounding me. “I could do this for hours!”  
Miss Cummings dragged a chair and sat next to the bed. She lifted her legs over the armrests and started playing with herself.  
“Master loved the idea of them fucking you for a looong time,” she said excitedly. “Perhaps even training you for something else.”  
My eyes screamed in shock at her, but she just winked back at me.  
“Okay, that’s enough, it’s my turn now,” Elisa said. Peal did one deep thrust into me and kept it there, removing her hand and quickly forcing her tongue into my mouth, before getting off of me.  
Elisa got on top and strapped a dildo gag on me.  
“I prefer it when you struggle,” she stated. Her strap-on was wider than Peal’s.  
Panic set in. I tried rattling the restraints, hoping they’d come off. It obviously didn’t work. Frustrated and scared, a scream wanted to escape me, but it came out only as a whimper.  
“Exactly like that,” she grinned as she positioned the tip of it in front of my pussy.  
“Is it like Mercedes’?” Peal asked, stroking her strap-on while standing next to Miss.  
Elisa shrugged and stretched out my pussy lips as wide as she could, moving her hips towards me. Flashbacks of that night overwhelmed my mind as I kept struggling to get out, to no avail.  
“Fuck, it’s too big,” she yelled while still trying to get it in. Tears rolled down my cheek as I laid there, defeated.  
She kept forcing it, but it’d just slip away more, the harder she tried.  
“This is boring,” Miss suddenly interrupted. “Get out, both of you.”  
Elisa stopped and exchanged glances with Peal, but submitted to the order. She got off me, they both removed their strap-ons and left the dungeon in silence. Miss locked the door behind them and turned her attention to me.  
“Now that those two whiny bitches are gone, I can finally have some alone time with you,” she said, walking towards me. Miss is a deeply sadistic person, but I was relieved. Whatever she had planned was better than those strap-ons.  
She sat down next to me, running her fingers over my wet pussy and licking them.  
“You taste wonderful,” she said while removing the restraints.  
“Sadly, I am not allowed to let you cum, but you owe me at least one orgasm, agreed?,” she grinned while pulling my arms up to help me sit up and untying the gag.  
“Elisa told me you were clueless about going down on her, correct?”  
I nodded in shame.  
“The real reason we are here is different,” she stood up and walked towards the bondage kits.  
“We are here because Master agreed with me that you should be the ultimate sex toy,” she turned around holding a bitch suit, belts hanging from her arm.  
“No matter who decides to use you.”  
I quietly left the bed and sat on my legs on the floor, holding my elbows out in front of me as my hands grasped my shoulders.  
She got me into the bitch suit and fastened the belts on my limbs. It wasn’t necessary, seeing as the suit itself was strong enough to keep them in place, but she liked the extra control.  
Finally, she sat down on her chair, playing with my leash as I sat in front of her.  
“You were trained to perfectly please a man,” she said seriously. “I will train you to do the same with a woman.”  
She pulled the chair closer to me, so close that my upper body fell in front of her pussy.  
“I will take off the dog ears. We will do this the hard way,” she said. “You will have to feel my body, rather than rely on your other senses.”  
Gently, she removed them and placed them on the bed behind me, before putting on a blindfold over my eyes. Her legs rested on my shoulders as she completely enclosed my head with her strong thighs, gently pushing it down with her hand.  
She sat back and relaxed while I was locked down completely with no other choice but do my best to make her orgasm.

***

When a woman reaches a climax, her body releases a hormone called oxytocin, which is also called the love hormone. If someone makes a woman climax, she starts associating them with the feeling of love.

“Thank you for the food,” I said with my hands cupped together. Taking the dishes back to the sink, I felt a few eyes glued on my back.  
It was pouring rain outside, but my chores were almost done for today.  
“Going outside?,” Elisa asked as I was about to leave the dining room, her arm dangling from the chair. I nodded with hesitation.  
“I’ll be going with you,” she said, quickly cleaning up after herself. “Need to check the vegetables, anyway.”  
Miss Cummings raised her eyebrow, but continued eating her lunch. Tena and Rhena were chatting about last night and they seemed giddy and happy.  
“Before you two leave, check in with the Master,” she said. “He’s in the chamber.”  
Elisa took my leash and we walked out. No one is really required to do it, but they all seem to enjoy leading me around. She was walking in front of me and seemed to be too caught up in her thoughts to say anything. Even though she scares me, I still felt weirdly affectionate about her.  
She knocked on the chamber’s doors and we heard shuffling inside before Master opened.  
“Wait here, default,” he commanded Elisa, grabbing my leash from her hands and taking me inside. She crouched in front of the door, her hands resting on her breasts.  
As I entered the chamber, he tied the leash to the bottom bar of the bed, forcing me on all fours.  
“Doc has a new drug for the breeding ones,” he said, lubing up my ass. He slowly pushed in a tail butt plug.  
“I know you’re going there. Give this to them. Boobs.”  
He gave me two syringes after letting me up.  
“Anything else, Master?,” I asked. He looked at me.  
“You’re talking too much today,” he said, his eyebrows furled. His mood was off.  
After handing me a gag ball, he opened the door.  
“Put this on her,” he ordered and closed the door.  
Elisa looked at me and grinned. She grabbed my shoulders and turned me around. While she was putting on the gag ball, I couldn’t help but feel vulnerable with my back exposed.  
“What are those for?,” she asked, looking at the syringes. In black marker pen, X1 and X2 was written on them. My hand motioned a big belly.  
“Ooh, I see,” she exclaimed.

As soon as we opened the barn doors, we were overwhelmed by the stench.  
“Wow this stinks,” Elisa said, holding her nose.  
The cows greeted us. I walked up to a barrel to check if they produced enough milk. It was plentiful. After replenishing their water and going to pick up the hay, I saw Elisa staring at me from the entrance.  
“Is this what you do?,” she asked disgusted. My eyes revealed a smile as I turned to the hay and moved my butt to wiggle my tail.  
“I see you picked up on the dog body language quite well,” she chuckled.  
Leaving the hay in front of the cows, I scratched each of their heads. I know they appreciate it.  
“Can we go check them out now?,” she walked up to me and played with my leash, tapping her foot.  
We were already in front of the special door, but she wasn’t aware of it, so I just pointed to it.  
“This is it?,” she asked, opening it.  
The mooing of the cows was replaced by panting and muffled sounds. Three guards were there, one fucking X1 and the other two sharing X2. The breeding slaves were always collared, just like us, but their leashes were hooked and tied firmly to the bars in front of them.  
Their minds were completely broken by the doctor once they came here, so whenever they saw a male, their immediate reaction would be to get on their hands and knees.  
They didn’t seem too bothered by our presence, except for the guard who was facefucking X2. He immediately took out his cock from her mouth and walked over to us without pulling up his pants.  
“What good timing,” he said, his hand stroking Elisa’s cheek. She closed the door behind us, looked at me and let go of my leash.  
She got on her knees in front of him, but he picked her back up, turned her around and inserted himself into her.  
“You gotta do somethin’?,” he asked me half-heartedly while holding her hips. I raised up the syringes. One of Master’s rules was that no men can have their way with me.  
“The fuck is that?,” his eyebrows raised. “Whatever, just go do it.”  
The problem was that I had to insert the liquid from the syringes into X1 and X2’s boobs, which were bouncing too much because of the guards. All I could do was stand there and wait.  
“I’m coooming,” one of them yelled, prompting the other guards to laugh. After a few deep groans, he really did cum in X2’s ass. She was pregnant, so that was the only option for him.  
He zipped himself up and left.  
As I approached X2, she seemed disinterested in me, like I wasn’t even there. Her nipples were hooked on a milk pumper, similar to the one that’s used for cows. I crouched down next to her raised platform and gently inserted a syringe into her giant boob. As I injected her, I could see the milk gushing out of them as her tongue stuck out and she started moaning. Her breasts slightly expanded in size, reaching the ground.  
A little taken aback, all my effort went into ignoring her intense orgasm induced by whatever was in the syringe. I only noticed the other two guards left as well once Elisa picked up my leash.  
“That was crazy,” she said, looking at X2. “Lemme do the other one”  
I handed her the syringe meant for X1 and she took a moment to look at it. The liquid inside was dirty white, but not transparent at all.  
The breeding slaves suddenly sat down, in an almost robotic way. Ah, the men were gone.  
Elisa inserted the liquid into X1’s boob and her eyes rolled back. Her moans were deeper, almost guttural, and as she was getting closer to an orgasm, the milk from her breasts kept filling up the pumps.  
“So this is sold on the auction?,” Elisa asked, tapping the container between the slaves’ platforms. It was almost filled with their breast milk.  
X1 and X2 were incredibly quiet, aside from the moaning and panting. They didn’t seem to speak, or even want to.  
The door opened and the doctor entered, prompting these two immediately on all fours.  
“How’d it go?,” he asked, smiling. Elisa looked at me and realised she has to explain.  
“They both came,” she stated simply.  
“Oh, is that so?,” he asked, stroking his chin. “That wasn’t supposed to happen, but I guess these two drones will cum from anything inserting them.”  
He chuckled to himself and checked their temperature and breasts as they looked at him with pleading eyes.  
“Seems they are in perfectly good condition,” he fixed the glasses on his nose.  
Elisa gave him the empty syringes and he left us with a wave.  
“We gotta wait until this is filled?,” she asked. The container for their milk could hold up to 680oz.  
As I bent down to check the current level, Elisa pulled the leash, choking me to stand back up.  
“That idiot guard really has a grudge against me,” she said, her face really close to mine. “Gah, I’m so frustrated.”  
She forced me to walk backwards until my back hit a wall.  
“He never makes me cum,” she said. Her hand holding the leash was next to my head, while the other was in her pussy.  
“Look at this,” she took it out. It was soaked in sperm. “Disgusting,” she said, wiping it against my boobs.  
“Turn around,” she commanded. Flustered, I questioned her.  
“Turn the fuck around,” she yelled this time, so I instantly complied. Her body pressed against mine.  
“I know your little secret,” she whispered in my ear, her fingers wrapped around my neck. With her other hand, she grazed the side of my body until she reached my clitoris.  
“I know you can only cum like this.”  
She started stroking it wildly while tightening her grip. She stopped suddenly and pressed her fingers inside me, then taking them out.  
“Whoa, you’re even more wet than I am,” she said while licking them.  
“Seeing you enjoy this abuse, I just wish I had a giant cock to make it even worse.”  
Hearing the word ‘cock’ animated X1 and X2 to turn around and look at us, drool escaping their open mouths, but their attention went back to the door as it opened.  
“Well, well, well,” one of the guards entered. “What are you two doing?”  
“Nothing, nothing,” Elisa said, slowly backing away from me.  
“No, no,” he said, walking towards us. “Stay like that for me.”  
He pushed her back and kept his hand there, pinning me against the wall. He took out his cock and started stroking it, resting it on her ass.  
“Keep doing what you were doing,” he said. In the corner of my eye, I saw X1 and X2 wagging their butts at the guard, heavily panting.  
Elisa’s hand went down to my pussy again.  
“No, you were choking her as well,” he said as he took her arm and placed it on my neck. As she gripped it, he penetrated her from behind and she let out a loud moan.  
“I don’t like it when they scream.”  
His hands enveloped her neck and he started choking her. As she started gasping for air, her fingers started stroking my clitoris harder. If she continues like this, she’ll make me cum.  
The guard was getting rougher with Elisa, letting her breathe for a moment before gripping her neck again. With his every thrust, she showed less mercy to me.  
“Ah, I’m about to…,” he whispered, letting go of her neck, placing his hands on her hips and picking up the pace.  
Elisa leaned in and started stroking me rougher than before. Her body started convulsing as she leaned in and whispered.  
“Cum with me.”  
Because of the way she worded that, it instantly released me from my fear of Master’s retaliation and I completely lost control.  
***

“Lira, you’re coming with me tonight.”  
Miss Cummings was sitting on a sofa, her arm wrapped around bound and gagged Rhena. She was half-heartedly playing with the settings on the egg bullets strapped on Rhena’s pussy and mine, while I was sitting in front of her in the bitch suit.  
“I’m going to the auction and you’re joining me,” she said. “With some restrictions and rules.”  
The outside world must’ve changed a lot since we moved to the mansion. It’s been about three years since then.  
“You’ll clean this up later,” she told Rhena after removing the bullet from her. As she unbound her, I saw a puddle on the sofa where Rhena was a moment earlier.  
“Go do something else, I’ll be busy for a while.”  
“Thank you, mistress,” Rhena bowed her head and left the dungeon.  
Miss locked the door after her and turned to me, taking off the egg bullet.  
“I need to make you ready,” she grinned, easing me on all fours.  
“The outside world is somewhat different than ours. I don’t want to hear any shit from measly men, so you have to be properly dolled up.”  
She unzipped the bitch suit and helped me out of it.  
“Don’t get too comfortable,” she wagged her finger. “First, let’s put these in you.”  
While I was still on my knees and hands, she stroked my pussy and pushed a dildo in. With her wet fingers, she fingered my ass and put in a small tail. Being too horny, I relaxed on my elbows, trying not to get overwhelmed.  
“Master insisted on this one,” she said, showing me a pair of long, black underwear.  
She pinched it and cut a hole in it so the tail can fit through. My legs were bound in sleeves and my hands were locked into paw mittens.  
“I can’t let you make any sound while we’re there,” she smiled as she inserted a large dildo gag into my mouth, making my eyes water.  
“And this part is a travesty that I have to do,” she sighed, taping my nipples with black tape.  
“Fucking feminists. They were all about freeing the nipple, but I guess only when it suits them.”  
She wore a full latex suit and high heels. The piercings on her nipples were protruding as her luscious black hair was collected into a strict bun.  
“Oh, I almost forgot!”  
Reaching inside the underwear, she placed a quiet egg bullet on my clitoris and winked at me.  
“This one is just for my pleasure.”  
She stood up, applied red lipstick and kissed the mirror.  
“We’re hot, don’t you think?,” she chuckled. I’m sure she was referring to herself only.

Swinging my leash and humming, Miss Cummings walked me through the hallway. We were greeted by Thomas at the main doors, who bowed his head to her. He is the only guard who respects her.  
He opened the door of the minivan for her, and she graciously let him have my leash as she entered.  
“I’m afraid you have to be in a cage,” he told me. Next to the vehicle, there was a cage.  
“Not that one,” he said, opening the trunk. Turning to me, he put a blindfold over my eyes and helped me into the cage in the minivan. He locked it and gave the key to Miss Cummings.  
“Before we go, just want to let you know I’ll play with your settings,” she grinned. I heard a short static sound, immediately followed by a higher intensity on the egg bullet.  
After the clinking of the other cage entering the trunk and some gibberish being spoken, we started moving.

The ride felt like it took ages, but we finally stopped. I was completely wet by the time we arrived. The trunk was opened, and the first cage was taken out.  
A long conversation ensued before I felt someone walking inside. The key clattered against the cage and I was pulled outside.  
The low buzz of neon lights was the only thing I could process as the gibberish of people around me echoed in my skull. As soon as I reached the ground, Miss’ long fingernails touched my lower back, telling me to sit. I could tell she was swinging my leash and tapping it against her body.  
Her cold hand pat my head. She lifted the blindfold and our eyes met.  
“We have to walk for a bit. I wanted to show you off anyway,” she said after pressing the speech button. Pulling on the leash, we started walking down a street.  
It shouldn’t have shocked me to see every single woman in the same position as me, perhaps even in bitch suits and moving slowly.  
We passed many men walking their slaves. Their glassy eyes had a thousand-yard stare, completely void of any life or joy. Many had bruises or deep cuts on their bodies, or were completely dressed in latex with only their mouths forced open by ring gags.  
“Hah, look at that,” Miss said, pointing at a poster displaying a woman’s profile on the side of a bus stop. It was covered in graffiti dicks and dried cum stains on her face. Her hair was purple and short, completely shaven on one side. She had a nose piercing. In bold, purple letters, “THE FUTURE IS FEMALE” was written above her head.  
“It sure is female,” Miss remarked with a chuckle.  
“You’re a woman who owns a slave!,” a man shouted at us, pointing his finger at Miss Cummings.  
“What’s it to you?,” she measured him up and down.  
“You can’t do that!,” he screamed. “Women should be slaves, who the FUCK do you think you are?!”  
“Boy,” she said, approaching him. With the leash, she grazed his nose and he grabbed her wrist. “I loathe men. Weak, pathetic creatures, slaves to their own instincts,” she continued. “My pet here is more valuable than you are. Who do YOU think you are?”  
She pressed her heel on his shoe, pushing her knee into his crotch. Flustered, he started blushing.  
“What’s going on here?”  
A police officer appeared. Miss Cummings backed away from the angry man, motioning me to sit down.  
“Nothing in particular, officer,” she said. “Just a little misunderstanding.”  
“She just assaulted me!,” he yelled. “You saw it!”  
The officer looked at both of them, then turned his gaze to me.  
“I am required to check your pet before we continue,” he said.  
“You’re quite a straight lace,” she remarked, smirking.  
He took out a handheld scanner.  
“It’s just procedure, ma’am,” he scanned the back of my neck and looked at the screen.  
“Isn’t Waycrest that estate up in Swinbrough?,” he asked Miss. She raised one of her eyebrows and slowly nodded.  
He contemplated for a minute, glancing at me and trying to hide his smile.  
“Sir, you may leave. I’ll handle this,” he said. The man rebelled for a second, but left when he noticed he was being ignored.  
Miss Cummings fiddled with her purse and took out her phone. After a few swipes, she turned it to the officer.  
“I’m afraid I can’t take money, ma’am,” he said. “I have something else in mind, though.”  
“Oh?,” she asked curiously, visibly amused. His hand reached for my head and he scratched me behind my ear. Instinctively, I nuzzled against it.  
“We can make an arrangement.”  
They exchanged phone numbers and he bid us farewell, looking back at me and tipping his hat.  
“That was interesting,” Miss said as we continued walking.

A swole bouncer kept staring at me as we waited in front of a metallic door. Miss was getting impatient, checking her watch occasionally. He wore a carnival mask in the shape of a dog.  
“When can we go?,” she asked him.  
“Soon,” he said, still looking at me. His voice was deep.  
“Can’t we do anything to get in now?,” she asked flirtatiously. He paused for a moment.  
“C-can I pet her?,” he stuttered. Miss was quiet for a bit, then chuckled.  
“Yes.”  
He placed his rugged, black hand between my dog ears, his fingers weaved into my hair. His face was glowing with joy as he let us inside.  
The auditorium was dark. The only light sources were tiny spotlights in the ceiling and a giant one on the stage. As soon as we entered, I was scanned.  
“Waycrest?,” the guy with the scanner asked, then consulted with his colleague, before moving away and letting us in.  
My heart was beating excitedly, though anxiety set in as I realised how many people were there. Most men were accompanied by slaves at their feet, casually engaged in small talk with one another. They all wore masks to conceal their identity.  
Miss knows I get anxious around a lot of people, so she led me to the side and crouched next to me.  
“You know you’re safe with me,” she whispered into my dog ear and took out the controller. She pressed it once, setting the egg bullet to a mode that varies in intensity, constantly edging me.  
She stood up and tugged the leash, leading us to the toilet.  
“Would you like me to take her for you?,” a collared, naked woman asked Miss at the entrance, reaching her hand out to take my leash.  
“No, honey,” she replied, eyeing her up and down. “She’s coming with me, but you can join us if you want.”  
The girl blushed and quickly shook her head.  
“Your loss,” Miss shrugged.  
The women’s bathroom was spotless and empty. Miss opened a stall door only to be met with a slave. Her limbs were tied to the base of the toilet, her mouth opened wide with a metal divider as she was sitting on the toilet seat. I could hear Miss’ grin.  
“Lira, I need to pee, so wait here,” she said. She latched my leash to a wall hook and pressed the speech button as she went inside the stall.  
All I could hear were moans and gibberish while I was constantly on the edge of an orgasm. The girl at the entrance curiously peeked at me a few times before Miss left the stall, licking her fingers. She fixed a stray hair back into her bun and looked back at me, pressing the button again.  
“You ready?,” she asked happily, taking the leash.  
We went back inside the spacious room. The tall, shabby windows indicated this building was used as a warehouse once.  
A loud microphone static echoed through the auditorium.  
“Esteemed visitors,” a voice spoke. “Thank you all for joining us tonight. Please take a seat before we begin.”  
A man in a tuxedo wearing a fox mask appeared on the wooden stage, speaking into a microphone.  
People shuffled around. Miss found a seat and sat down, placing me on the floor between her legs and having me sit up.  
“Don’t be too surprised by what you see,” she kept stroking my hair as I barely held my composure.  
The first part of the auction consisted of items, one of which was human breast milk from X1 and X2, but it was mostly complicated bondage kits, sex toys and gadgets.  
“And now,” the auctioneer continued. “Let’s get the excitement going by introducing the star of our show.”  
Two strong men, also wearing masks, wheeled in a cage onto the stage.  
“Presenting an exceptionally beautiful young lady who came from the far East,” he said as the men removed the sheet from the cage. The audience gasped as a frail woman with long black hair was unveiled. She seemed nervous as her shackles clinked.  
“Do we have any bidders?,” the auctioneer asked.  
A dozen bidding paddles shot up in the air as the men shouted in excitement.  
“Simpletons,” Miss said under her breath, but I heard her.  
The Asian slave was sold to an older man with dark blonde hair after a long bidding against a flabby guy with glasses and a beard.  
“After this fantastic opening debut,” the auctioneer smirked. “We’re moving onto the not-so-complete part of our show. You could say these women don’t have it all together.”  
One of the strong men appeared at the edge of the stage, holding a leash. He tugged it quickly and he seemed to be frustrated as he was inaudibly talking. Finally, a horse’s head appeared behind the curtain.  
The man led the horse onto the stage, revealing a limbless woman hanging below it. Her stumps were covered in metal rings, connected by chains over the horse. With each step, she bounced on his cock. The crowd went wild.  
“Let’s start with the price of half a bitcoin, horse not included,” the auctioneer grinned, but his voice was drowned out by men yelling numbers at him.  
Her eyes were empty, her stare fixated on the audience. Overwhelmed by anxiety and horniness, I started squirming on the floor.  
“Aren’t you a cute one?,” Miss moaned in my ear.  
The amputee was sold for eight bitcoin to a man in a suit and stylised, slick hair.  
As the two men wheeled in a platform covered in a bed sheet, some of the audience perked up in their seats. My hair got pulled by Miss as she forced me to look up at her.  
“We’re not here only to sell the breast milk,” she whispered, looking down on me. She picked me up on her lap, spreading my legs. Her hand reached down and pushed the egg bullet directly on my clitoris, as she put her free hand around my neck.  
The sheet was removed, revealing a giant birdcage. A woman without her right arm was chained inside. She seemed familiar… Was that…?  
“Yep. That’s Matrina,” Miss whispered. She moved my hips closer to hers, making me rely on my hands for balance on the seat.  
“That’s what you get for breaking the rules.”  
Matrina didn’t look like she was scared. Her expression was anger, but her eyes showed sadness. Her left arm was lifted and chained to the top of the cage, forcing her to stand. She scanned the men in the audience as they shouted prices. Our eyes finally met, filling my gut with dread.  
“She’s a disobedient one, in need of being housebroken,” the auctioneer commented.  
Matrina was sold to an overweight, bald man for two bitcoin. Her face changed to disgust as she was wheeled away from the stage.  
Some rules were broken before at our mansion, but the punishment was never to be amputated or sold away. If I tell Master that Elisa made me cum… will this happen to her, too?  
That was not something I wanted, but did that matter? Did I have a say in this at all? How could I have let Elisa make me orgasm like that? This was all my fault…  
Amputees were rolled out and sold as I sat on Miss’ lap, ridden with guilt.  
“Gah, this is the most boring part,” she said as a guy appeared on stage dressed in a short skirt and thigh high socks. He was blushed and terrified out of his mind while the auctioneer mocked the size of his dick.  
Miss placed her hand on my back and pushed me down a bit.  
“Ride me,” she commanded.  
Seeing as my legs were still bound in sleeves, all my effort went into moving my hips as much as it was possible. She started pleasing herself as I grinded against her.  
The man sitting in the seat next to ours looked at me and as our eyes met through his small black mask, his tight lips turned into a wide grin.  
“How much for that one?,” he asked, leaning over to us. His slave has been expressionlessly staring at one spot in front of her ever since this started.  
“Keep your mongrel hands to yourself,” Miss hissed at him, but still kept rubbing her clitoris.  
“I like yer spirit. I’ll buy both of ya for a tenner. Who’s your owner?,” he persisted. The woman sitting next to his feet turned her head towards us, but it seemed like she was looking through us.  
Miss tapped my back twice and we both stopped.  
“You ruined my moment,” she said in a low voice.  
“Like I give a fuck,” he chuckled. “Who owns you? I’ll make him a deal.”  
She sighed.  
“No one owns me,” she said, revealing her neck.  
“Ooh, a strong, independent woman without a collar,” he condescended.  
“I’m not in a mood to deal with you now,” she scoffed. “We’re Waycrest’s.”  
The man’s lips drooped. He was not amused anymore.  
“Didn’t know Waycrest was grooming women to be insufferable cunts,” he sat back in his seat, tugged on the leash of his slave and pushed his dick into her mouth.  
Miss giggled as she lowered me to sit back on the floor. She leaned in, stroking the end of the leash against my cheek and playing with my hair.  
“Wouldn’t sell you for a million,” she whispered affectionately, sending shivers down my spine. If I had a real tail, it’d be wagging now.  
Master and I have known her for a year before The Great Repression. She was an elementary school teacher before deciding to live with us soon after Master bought the mansion. She’s quite a frightening woman who enjoys her role a little bit too much.  
“Enough dicks for now,” the auctioneer spoke. “We’re continuing on to our regular ladies.”  
“Ah, finally,” Miss said, resting her legs on my shoulders, her thighs locking my head. “Let’s get one, shall we?”  
The two men kept carrying the slaves onto the stage, one by one, firmly grasping their arms. Wearing nothing but collars, they seemed distressed, and they were all bought by a woman in the audience.  
“An exotic one,” the auctioneer motioned, as the muscular men carried a black woman with curly hair onto the stage. Miss Cummings perked up in her seat, removing her legs from my shoulders.  
“As you can see,” he said, wiggling her belly fat. “She’s quite a foodie. Worked in a restaurant before it closed. Starting price is 0.1 bitcoin.”  
Miss lifted her bidding paddle.  
“We have a buyer already! Anyone else?”  
“Half coin,” another woman in the audience lifter her paddle, looking back at us. She was wearing a lion mask, completely covering her face.  
“Zero 75.”  
“Full coin.”  
“Tsk,” Miss grunted. “This bitch… Three coin.”  
Silence ensued.  
“Going once… twice… Alright, sold to the woman with the white mask!”  
The black woman’s face looked defeated as she was taken off the stage.  
“Let’s go,” Miss tugged on my leash.

We entered a side room that looked like it was used as a changing room. My neck was scanned once more while Miss did the transaction at the entrance.  
“Do you have the leg sleeves available?,” she asked the staff.  
“That’ll be 0.2 bitcoin,” he said. Miss rolled her eyes and put her phone on the pay machine.  
“Here’s your new slave and the leg sleeves, Miss Cole,” another man appeared, offering the black woman’s leash. She was standing straight and seemed curiously scared.  
“Down,” Miss said strictly, taking the leash. The woman went down on her knees and our eyes met. She looked at my dog ears and paws locked on my hands.  
“This your lapdog?,” she asked Miss, prompting her to chuckle.  
“You could say that. Now put these on,” Miss threw the leg sleeves to her.  
As the woman struggled to put on the leg sleeves, one of the staffers helped her with it, scanning her neck afterwards and filling in the new information. Miss took both of our leashes and we left the building.  
“Let’s stop here. I’m dying for a cigarette,” she said, loosening our leashes and leaning against a wall. “We have to wait for Thomas anyway.”  
“Who’s Thomas?,” the woman asked.  
“Better yet, what’s your name?,” Miss asked, blowing out the smoke while looking down to us.  
The woman paused for a moment as I sat down.  
“Erica.”  
“Well, that’s a surprisingly white name for a black woman,” Miss remarked with a grin. Erica shook her head.  
“I’m half black. My father was white.”  
“I don’t like Erica. It doesn’t fit you,” Miss said, taking a drag out of her cigarette.  
“Your name is Cookie from now on.”  
Cookie contemplated her new name, then shrugged and looked at my gag.  
“She can’t speak?,” she finally asked.  
“Nope. Master’s order.”  
“I thought you were the owner.”  
“I’m just the kindergarten lady,” Miss laughed. “And your worst nightmare.”  
She cupped her face and kissed her lips.  
“Why did you buy her?,” the woman with the lion mask suddenly approached us. She was alone.  
“Excuse me?,” Miss asked, throwing away her cigarette.  
“Why did you buy this woman? You’re a woman yourself,” she said, letting a hint of frustration out.  
Miss’ eyebrows curled down as she stood between Cookie and me and the strange woman.  
“Didn’t you do the same?,” she asked, placing her hands on her hips. The woman was silent for a few seconds.  
“I’m part of a feminist group and I-”  
“I don’t want anything with you,” Miss snapped, tightening our leashes and turning her back.  
“But how could you not?,” the lioness insisted. “Don’t you see what’s happening?”  
Miss sighed.  
“If women were so weak to let this happen to them, then I say they deserve it. What is your point, anyway? This woman,” she pointed at Cookie, “signed her rights away out of her own volition. About time women face consequences of their actions.”  
“So many women are beaten, even to death!,” the lioness pleaded. “Why wouldn’t you join us? You’re a woman as well.”  
“Just because we’re all women here doesn’t mean we all have to follow a certain way of thinking. Here, let’s ask this lapdog.”  
Miss put her hand between my dog ears and looked me in the eyes.  
“Do you wish to join them?,” she asked me. “If you do, I’ll let you go right this instant.”  
The lioness and Cookie both looked at me expectantly.  
I shook my head.  
“What?! How…? Come on, she can’t even speak!,” the lioness yelled. Miss smiled and undid the belt on the back of my head, slowly revealing the giant dildo that’s been in my mouth the whole time. Cookie gasped in shock.  
“I actually quite enjoy this,” I said, stretching my jaw as I tried wiping off the drool.  
Miss Cummings laughed victoriously when she saw the look of absolute defeat in the woman’s eyes.  
“Sh-she’s mindbroken!,” she yelled, flailing her arm at me, but talking to Miss.  
“No, she loves it,” Miss said and gave me a pat before putting back the dildo gag in my mouth. “Trust me, I would know.”  
Cookie was completely shocked, staring at me. I looked at her and smiled with my eyes.  
The feminist huffed and left in frustration.  
“D-do I have to wear one of those?,” Cookie finally asked, pointing at my mouth. Miss grinned.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll train you personally. If you’re obedient, we’ll have a lot of fun. If you’re not, I’ll be the one having fun.”  
A minivan parked next to us.  
“Oh hey, new slave!,” Thomas said excitedly while exiting the vehicle. “You ladies ready to go?”  
“Took you long enough,” Miss said. “But I got a good idea. Let’s get you two acquainted during the ride. You’ll be spending a lot of time together, anyway.”  
Cookie and I were put in the same cage.  
“Okay, we’re good to go. Cookie, don’t speak while we’re driving. Lira won’t understand you anyway,” Miss said with a grin as she pressed the speech button.  
While Thomas and Miss were talking gibberish, Cookie kept looking at me and the gear I was wearing. We were made to sit facing each other.  
Shyly at first, she took my leash and played around with it, checking the quality. She put her hand on the belt of the gag, tugging on it gently. Her hand went down and cupped my breast.  
Our eyes met and she seemed curious about me, but she never smiled. She led her hand down to my pussy and noticed the egg bullet vibrating on a low setting. Flinching at first, she put her hand back and felt around until she reached the dildo inside of me.  
She turned her gaze back to my eyes and gently pushed it in further. Taking a deep breath, I placed my pawed hand on her arm, quietly asking her not to do that, but her full lips finally curved into a smile as she pushed it in once more.  
Looking at my dog ears, she pointed at them and raised her eyebrows, mouthing a word and nodding at me questioningly. I shrugged once and shook my head. Even if she wanted to tell me something, I wouldn’t be able to understand.  
She leaned back and thought for a bit before tying my leash to the cage bar above my head, forcing me to sit properly with my arms between my legs and stretching my neck.  
Miss turned around and looked at us.  
“Jabomh gom?,” she asked. Cookie nodded. Miss spoke some more gibberish before turning back towards the road.  
Cookie’s hands reached for my boobs and she peeled off the tape from my nipples. She looked at me bashfully and leaned in, putting her mouth over one of them. As her tongue licked my nipple, she took my paw and placed it on her boob, squeezing it gently. I could tell she was getting excited by the way her body moved and her small, quiet moans.  
“O kolr tpi,” she whispered as quietly as she could, moved away from me and smiled. We stayed like that for the remainder of the trip back home.

When we arrived in front of the mansion, I heard a short static sound as Thomas and Miss left the vehicle.  
While Thomas was unloading the empty cage, Miss leaned onto the minivan.  
“Cookie, there are some rules you have to follow,” she started.  
“First rule – you must never remove anything that’s been put on you or any other slave.”  
Thomas opened our cage and led us out the trunk. Miss took our leashes and made us sit in front of her.  
“Second rule is in two parts,” she continued. “Your duty is to cook for everyone. You will do this every day for the rest of your time here. Every slave has their own chore, and you must never interrupt anyone doing theirs.”  
Cookie kept nodding, listening intently to Miss.  
“One of the general rules of the house is that you must never make Lira cum.”  
Cookie’s eyebrows furled and I looked away, ashamed. Miss looked at me, narrowing her eyes.  
“You mean I ca-“  
“Do NOT speak while I’m talking,” Miss interrupted her and smacked the inside of her thigh. “Ask questions when I’m done explaining.”  
“Master is the absolute authority, and I am his right hand. You never question us, you simply obey. For example, if I tell you to come with me to the dungeon, you say…?”  
“I say yes ma’am.”  
“Wrong,” she smacked her thigh again. “You don’t say anything. You drop everything and follow me.”  
“You are a slave. You do as you are told. We have seven other guards aside from Thomas, and they’re not as nice as him.”  
Thomas looked up confused and blushed, scratching his head.  
“If a guard wants you, he WILL have you,” Miss continued, grabbing Cookie’s cheeks. “And you will do your damn best to satisfy them.”  
“Do you have any questions before I break you in?,” she asked. Cookie was quiet for a moment.  
“You said I must not make Lira cum,” she stuttered. “But I can do anything else?”  
“Yes. Master’s order.”  
“And the other slaves?”  
“Same rule.”  
“But can I make them cum?,” she asked shyly. Miss crouched in front of her.  
“Yes, but they can do what they want with you, as well,” she grinned. “Don’t think you can be the top dog here.”  
Cookie went quiet, looking at the ground.  
“I guess that’s it, then,” Miss said. “If you obey, you will find this place to be quite nice. Before we go to Dr. Putrice for your check-up, I need to speak to Lira. Thomas?,” Miss handed him Cookie’s leash and they walked a bit further away.  
She squatted in front of me and looked me in the eye.  
“So someone made you cum,” she said.  
My heart sank. Was I too obvious?  
“Tell Master, or I will.”  
She stood up and walked away. Thomas came back and, seeing I was still bound in the leg sleeves, opened the main door for me.  
As I walked in, I was greeted by Tena and Rhena holding cleaning supplies.  
“How was it? Did anything happen?”  
“What’s the outside world like now?”  
They asked enthusiastically, but quickly realised I couldn’t speak, so they just continued doing their thing.  
I immediately went to the chamber and pawed at the door.  
“Hey, Lira.”  
Master opened the door, took the leash and led me inside. Using my paws, I begged him to take off the dildo gag, catching him off guard. He looked at me in confusion, as this has never happened before. Curiously, he still unlatched the belt.  
“Elisa made me cum!,” I shouted. He stared at me in complete silence with a blank expression.  
“I’m really sorry, Master, I couldn’t help it,” I continued in a lower voice, looking away bashfully. “Please, don’t punish her. I’m the one who should be punished, I let it happen.”  
He sat down on the carpet next to me and started unfastening the leg sleeves.  
“Explain.”  
My eyes became watery as I was overwhelmed by feelings while explaining to him how it happened.

“So please, Master, don’t punish Elisa…,” my eyes went down to the carpet. “… the way you punished Matrina.”  
He stretched out his legs before standing up and sitting on the couch, tapping the seat next to him. I quickly went to sit there, and he put his arm around me. We haven’t been like this in years.  
“Elisa is quite dominant, then?,” he finally asked, taking out the egg bullet that’s been turned off ever since we came back. I nodded twice.  
“And you like her so much that you’d take her punishment, even though you don’t even know what it would be?”  
He took my chin and made our eyes meet.  
“Yes,” I whispered. His expression softened.  
“You’re a silly girl,” he said, messing up my hair. We both giggled before he stood up.  
“I won’t punish either of you, as long as you two can keep it a secret. If she told anyone, there will be a collective punishment.”  
“Master…”  
“Hm?”  
“Miss knows about it.”  
He chuckled.  
“I’d be more surprised if she didn’t,” he smiled.  
“I’ll have a talk with her… Actually,” his smile turned into a grin. “Could you go get her now for me?”  
Confused, I stood up. He handed me my leash and the egg bullet, and opened the door for me. Despite everything, he’s still a gentleman at heart.  
Guessing Miss Cummings would be in the dungeon, I went down there. Meekly, I knocked three times on the heavy door.  
Miss opened them, holding a whip.  
“Did you tell him?,” she asked, leading me inside. Cookie’s hands were hanging from the ceiling. Deafening death metal music was coming from her headset. She was blindfolded, her butt was completely red, and she had nipple clamps.  
“Yes, uh,” I looked at Cookie, and flashbacks of the first session with Miss years ago flooded my mind.  
“Don’t space out now, what is it?,” she asked impatiently. Cookie shuddered before relaxing her muscles.  
“Master wants to talk to you now,” I stuttered. Miss looked back at the naked black woman and contemplated for a bit.  
“Give me a second,” she said and walked over to the toy chest, taking out a ring gag and a dildo. After applying both to Cookie, she grabbed my leash and we walked out.  
“She’ll be fine,” she chuckled. “Why does Master want to see me?”  
“He didn’t tell me.”  
She looked forward and we picked up the pace. She knocked on the chamber’s door and Elisa opened, surprising us both.  
“Come in,” Master chimed in.  
Elisa and I sat down on the couch, as Miss stayed by the door.  
“Show me,” he said, his arms crossed at his chest. We looked at each other, feigning ignorance.  
He didn’t continue, but rather he just sat down in his computer chair, looking rather amused.  
“C-can I do anything?,” Elisa asked bashfully.  
“She’s all yours, Elisa,” he motioned his hand towards me. His mouse clicked and a 10-minute timer popped up on the screen.  
Becoming amused by the situation herself, Miss sat down on the bed across the couch.  
When Elisa turned towards me, I felt intimidated. Her eyes showed determination and lust, with a hint of anxiety.  
She looked down on my naked body and turned to Master.  
“I need toys.”  
“The chest is by the bed.”  
She walked over and quickly rummaged through the chest while Miss was checking what she’d pick.  
“Okay,” she came back and stood in front of me, taking hold of my leash and rubbing her strap-on against my cheek.  
“Sit.”  
A little hesitant, I got off the couch and sat on my legs next to her feet. She walked behind me, her hand on my head, and forced my arms to my back, slipping my wrists into leather restraints. Before I could even check what she picked, a blindfold covered my eyes. The familiar darkness instantly put me at ease.  
A last glance at the screen showed 8 minutes and 42 seconds.  
Her boobs leaned on my back as her hand reached down and spread my pussy lips. I felt the strap-on being gently pushed inside, teasing me. A small moan escaped my mouth and she immediately covered it with her free hand, pushing my head back onto her shoulder.  
“I just love fucking you like this.”  
Taking complete control over my body, she placed an egg bullet over my clitoris and pushed her hips against me. The strap-on completely penetrated me suddenly, making me gasp.  
As she continued pushing the fake cock inside me, her hand moved from my mouth to my neck.  
“Don’t you like this?,” she whispered, landing a kiss on my cheek and increasing the intensity on the egg bullet. She bit my neck and tightened her grip around it.  
I could hear Miss started playing with herself. Their combined moans drowned out my faint panting.  
The constant vibration on my clitoris drove me insane, but every time I tried to moan or make a sound, Elisa choked me a little bit harder. Her warm breath tickled my skin.  
“Be a good girl, Lira,” she whispered. Dropping the egg bullet, she enveloped both of her hands around my neck, pushing me down on her strap-on.  
“Cum with me.”  
Her grip was so tight that I could not breathe at all. It felt like she wouldn’t let go until I reached an orgasm.  
The thought of that alone was enough for me to cum. My muscles tensed up and my pussy tightened around the big strap-on that was already too deep in me.  
She released my neck and I fell onto the carpet.  
“I still have two minutes,” she said through a grin, grabbing my hips and continuing to fuck me. As she spanked me with the leash, all I could do was lay there and take it, sensitive and helpless.  
An alarm rang through the speakers and Elisa immediately stopped, but still kept the strap-on inside me. I could hear Master standing up and felt him sitting in front of me.  
“Put your fingers in her ass,” he commanded, throwing something to Elisa. I heard a squirt and felt a cold liquid on my exposed hole.  
“Three,” he said.  
“Three?”  
“She’s trained for it.”  
As Master took my shoulders and made them rest on his thighs, Elisa pushed three fingers inside of my ass hole. The pain made me gasp, but as soon as I opened my mouth, it was met with Master’s cock. He grabbed my hair and as he pushed my head deep onto his hard, precumming cock, he let out a groan.  
“Well, Elisa,” Miss said, her heels hitting the carpet. “I see you have a dominant trait.”  
Miss picked up some of the lube from my butt and walked behind Elisa.  
“I like this,” she said before Elisa let out a painful moan. “Now do this to Lira.”  
Miss’ long fingernails scraped my butt cheek as she took a step and was standing above me, her heels touching my knees. The ticklish fur of a tail butt plug grazed my back.  
Elisa let go of my hips and stopped moving her own. I felt a large butt plug being slowly inserted into my ass.  
“Just like that,” Miss said. Master held my head with both of his hands and used my throat as a fleshlight.  
“Lira, you’re such a good toy,” he said. I was so wet, it started streaming down my thighs.  
Elisa completely inserted the tail butt plug into me as she and Miss started kissing.  
“If you want me to teach you,” Miss said. “You have to make me cum.”  
The sound of kissing disappeared. The chamber was filled with Master’s and Miss’ panting and moaning, as well as aggressive licking.  
Master’s cum filled my mouth and he immediately pulled out and closed it, forcing me to swallow. After I did, he opened it, checking if it was all gone, then put his cock back into my mouth for me to clean it.  
Miss Cummings’ moans kept getting louder and she finally reached a screaming orgasm as her wet pussy dripped on my back.

“So you want me to teach you, Elisa?,” Miss asked, leaning on Master’s computer desk. She dragged out a smoke through her thin lips and narrowed her eyes.  
Master watched as Elisa removed all the gear from me.  
“What are you going to do with the new slave? She still needs to be housebroken,” Master said. Miss gasped, quickly put out her cigarette and ran out the chamber.  
“We have a new slave?,” Elisa chirped, stroking my hair as Master looked at me.  
“Uh, yeah, she’s half black,” I said.  
“I bet her mom got blacked,” she laughed.  
“No, she has a white father,” I added. “Or, well, had.”  
Elisa stopped laughing. Her hand moved from my head to my nipple and she kept pressing it in gently.  
“Well, her name’s Cookie and she’ll be our new house cook.”  
“Is she in the basement?,” Elisa asked.  
“Yeah.”  
“Master, would you allow me to go there? I’d like to meet her.”  
He rested his cheek on his hand and nodded. Elisa lifted my head and lowered it to the floor before she left. In her excitement, she forgot all about the big test of dominance.  
“Lira.”  
Our eyes met. He stood up and walked over, placing himself on top of me.  
“How are your new ears?,” he asked as he let his body drop on mine. My hands instinctively reached for his hair.  
“I like them a lot,” I said, trying to control my breathing. “They make me feel like a real pet.”  
He looked up, resting his chin between my boobs, and smirked at me.  
“Want me to show you what else I have planned for you?”  
Confused and a little hesitant, I agreed. He got off me and helped me stand up. As he took my leash, he looked at me.  
“Don’t think you know about this room.”  
We walked over to the giant bookshelf. I couldn’t see what exactly he did, but a part of it caved in, revealing another room behind it.  
A bright blue light bounced off of large white wall panels. There was a metal desk in the middle of the room. White drawers lined a wall to our right.  
“Do you know what this is?,” he asked. A robotic prosthetic laid on top of the desk. It was grey and shaped like a back leg of a dog with wiring and a blue light emitting from the middle of it.  
“It’s a… a prosthetic dog leg. Did something happen to one of the dogs? That can’t be, I saw them today.”  
His eyes flared and his lips curved into a wicked grin.  
“This is for you.”  
“F-for me?,” I stuttered. The feeling of dread started welling up in my stomach as I realised very well where this was going.  
“You see,” he said, letting my leash as he walked over to one of the drawers. “You are the perfect pet. Very obedient, patient and caring.”  
He turned towards the leg and started tinkering with it.  
“I want you to look like one, too.”  
Speechless, I stood there and watched him turn screws. It felt like all the blood left my face.  
“I’ve been working on this for the past few months. It’s perfectly measured for your height and size,” he marvelled over his creation.  
“You mean…”  
He looked at me.  
“Doc is ready and waiting for me to make another one of these. Considering this prototype is functional, it should be ready next week.”  
He noticed my expression and walked over to me, placing his hands on my shoulders.  
“We talked about this years ago, didn’t we? You even brought it up, how you wish for this.”  
“Y-yes, but… that was just a fantasy.”  
He pulled me in and hugged me. My eyes welled up and tears started rolling down my cheeks.  
“It won’t be a fantasy anymore.”

***  
Constant, but quiet, whirring woke me up. The smell of chlorine instantly assaulted my nose.  
“She’s up.”  
“Lira, are you okay?”  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Does it hurt?”  
“Alright, that’s enough,” a female voice said, followed by a blurry commotion.  
Still in a daze, I looked for Master.  
“I’m here,” he said softly as he took my hand. I felt a dull but strong pressure in the lower part of my hips.  
“Lira, how are you feeling? Do you feel pain?”  
My legs… were gone.  
Panicking, I tried to sit up but Master pushed me down on the bed.  
“Hey, it’s okay, relax.”  
I looked down on my body. They really were not there. Metallic rings completely encased the bottom of my thighs, or what was left of them. How is this even … It was so hard to breathe.  
“She’s in shock!”  
A needle prickled my skin. My vision slowly darkened.

I woke up again.  
“M-Master?”  
“He’s not here,” the doctor said, taking a seat next to the bed. “How you feelin’?”  
My head was dazed, my thoughts clouded.  
“It’s alright, don’t worry, drink this first.”  
He held a glass to my lips and made me drink a sugary liquid.  
“That should help you a bit. Listen up now. Your legs were amputated and were replaced by these rings, see?”  
He took my hand and ran it over the cold metal. I wanted to stand up and leave immediately, but my… My legs…  
“There’s a part in the middle that allows those robo legs to be attached, okay? There’s no reason for me to explain how it works to you, just know that you’ll be able to move them once they’re in.”  
I sat up in the bed, staring into the empty space in front of me.  
“Cry if you want, but because of you, I’ve had a huge breakthrough in my research.”  
He smiled at me and turned around, typing on his phone. After I collected my mind, I felt intense pain in the legs I no longer had. My hands reached out only to be met with the bed sheet.  
“What you are probably experiencing is referred to as ‘Phantom Limb Syndrome’. Basically, your brain thinks your legs are there and that they hurt, right?”  
Staring at the bed, I nodded.  
“Hah, it’ll go away, I think. Do report back to me once that happens, okay? Here, I’ll give you some painkillers.”  
“Doctor Putrice…”  
“Yes?”  
“Where is Master?”  
Our eyes met. His usually cold eyes showed a glimmer of empathy for the first time since I’ve met him.  
“He’ll be back anytime now,” he squeezed my hand. “How does your head feel?”  
“Clouded.”  
“That’s expected. Do you want something to help you sleep?”  
I shook my head, but felt a bit nauseous immediately after.  
“How long have I been here?,” I asked him.  
“More than a week.”  
My eyes widened in shock and he chuckled.  
“You had to recover, Lira. It’s healing nicely,” he said, touching the red skin around the rings.  
“Drink this too. It should significantly speed up your recovery”  
The drink he gave me was bitter. He turned back around and started writing.  
I sat there silently. I felt broken. I wanted to cry. Never again will I be able to stand up at eye level. People will always look down on me, literally.  
The door opened and Master barged in, carrying two long bags.  
“Ah, there he is.”  
Our eyes met. He carefully placed the bags on the floor and rushed towards me.  
“Are you okay? How are you feeling?,” he asked concerned.  
“I’m okay,” I answered, smiling. Far from it, but at least he’s here.  
“Doc, is she ready for it?”  
“We could try it, should be fine.”  
Master let go of my hand, unzipped the bags and took out the prosthetic dog limbs.  
“I’m not sure how she’ll react to attachment. This will be interesting,” the doctor said, stroking his aged beard.  
“Lira, I need you to relax as much as you can. Could you close your eyes?”  
Panic started to sink in again, and it showed clearly on my face.  
“Here,” Master said as he blindfolded me. “Just take deep breaths and relax.”  
I heard him take the prosthetic and moving around the bed. Metal clinked against metal, and as soon as I heard a click, I felt a strong tingling sensation in where my left leg was supposed to be.  
The blindfold was removed, and I saw the dog leg attached to my body. As soon as I realised that, it started moving uncontrollably.  
“Whoa, easy now.”  
“So it was a success,” the doctor said. “She’ll have to get used to it, but she can animate it.”  
I was scared, but morbidly curious about this whole situation.  
“Can you put in the other one?,” I meekly asked, surprising both of them.  
The other leg clicked in place with the same initial reaction, but I was able to stop them if I just thought of them as my legs.  
“Now that’s intriguing,” the doctor chimed in. “How’d you do that?”  
“I uh... I just thought of them as my own legs.”  
He looked really astonished at first, then went to write down.  
“Why of course. It’s so simple. Can you move them for me?”  
The left leg moved in a walking motion, then the right one.  
“Can you do both at the same time?”  
I glanced at Master. He seemed oddly fascinated and relieved. With a little bit of concentration, I managed to move both at the same time, as if I was walking.  
Master and Dr Putrice were speechless, staring at the legs. This is my new normal now, I might as well get used to it, right?  
“Do you think you can walk on the floor?,” the doctor asked.  
“That’s a bit pushy,” Master intervened.  
The new legs did feel quite sturdy, and they seemed to react the same as normal… Well, my old legs.  
“Can I try?”  
They looked at each other as the doctor smirked at Master.  
Gently lifting me up from the bed, they let me find ground on my hands first, then slowly lowered my hips until my new paws stabilised. Clunky and awkwardly, I took a step forward.  
“Well, god damn, she’s a natural.”  
Vibrating with adrenaline, I wanted to sit down.  
And to my surprise, I did.  
The legs crouched and bent in the sitting position, as a dog would sit, and I looked up at both of them. They just stared back at me, amazed.  
“This isn’t so bad.”  
They burst out laughing nervously and relieved, and I couldn’t help but chuckle, too.

The sun just started shining through the window blinds in the operation room.  
“Let’s go eat, you must be starving,” Master said after calming down. “Do you think you can walk back to the house?”  
“I can try.”  
He took my leash, but before we left, he looked at Doctor Putrice and gave him a big hug.  
“Thank you,” he whispered.  
The doctor pat him on his back and we left the office.  
“Take your time, Lira, no need to rush it,” Master said and pat my head.  
Slowly and carefully at first, we made our way back to the main house, but the more I walked, the more I got used to them. The fact I was so close to the ground didn’t bother me so much as I was frequently on all fours, anyway.  
When we reached the main door, the new legs almost felt like second nature to me. It was astounding, to both Master and me, how fast I could adapt to this.  
“Hello, Master… Holy shit, you’re moving,” Cookie gasped when she saw me.  
“I could say the same to you,” I said, looking at the whip marks on her body.  
“Is breakfast ready?,” Master interrupted.  
“Y-Yeah, in a minute,” she answered and rushed to the kitchen.

As soon as we entered the dining room, I was swarmed by all the slaves. Master let go of the leash and went to sit at the head of the table, leaning his head on his hand.  
“How do you move?,” Tena asked.  
“I’m … not sure, I just do,” I said, taking a few steps around her, prompting them all to giggle.  
“Can you sit?,” Elisa chimed in. I walked and sat next to her feet, looking up at her with a smile.  
“That is amazing,” she said and crouched next to me, tracing her finger over the blue light emitting from the legs.  
“That’s a solar panel,” Master said. “She needs to be outside a lot from now on.”  
“I see, so you’re joining me in the garden,” she grinned.  
“Breakfast is ready!”  
They all scurried to the table as Elisa took my leash and walked with me, giving it to Master before sitting down.  
“How’s my little pet?,” Miss Cummings entered the dining room and walked towards me. Master furled his eyebrows at her.  
“Okay, our pet,” she laughed before crouching next to me. “How does it feel?”  
“It feels good, actually,” I said. For some reason, I felt euphoric.  
“Good! Once we put some paws on your hands, you’ll be a proper bitch,” she giggled.  
They gave me toast and eggs for breakfast, and it felt oddly satisfying to chew.  
The slaves excused themselves from the table as soon as they were done, and pat me before they left to do their chores. In a way, they probably found me to be cute.  
“Master, now that we’re alone,” Miss started. “I got a call from the police officer I told you about.”  
“Yeah? He wants to visit for a day, I’m guessing.”  
She nodded.  
“He said he’s free this weekend, something about his wife. Anyway, I have to tell you that he seemed to take an interest in our little dog here,” she said, looking at me.  
Master was quiet for a minute as he was finishing his meal.  
“Is that so?”  
“Well, it’s just a gut feeling, but I’ve never seen a police officer pet a slave before.”  
His facial expression changed.  
“I’ll have Thomas take care of her,” he finally said. “Invite him over, but let’s keep an eye on him.”  
“Will do.”  
They both seemed serious.  
“Oh! Are the dogs okay?,” I asked, breaking the tension.  
“They really miss you,” she said.  
“Go to Elisa and ask her to help you put the gear on,” Master said, resting the leash around my neck. “Also, you have to take care of the horses today.”  
As soon as I left the dining room, Elisa showed up.  
“I heard it all,” she took the leash. “Let’s go.”  
She took me to the basement dungeon.  
“Sit.”  
I sat down and she laughed.  
“This’ll take some time getting used to, but I like it,” she said while putting the paws on my hands. She locked them in place and took out the dildo gag.  
“Say aaaah.”  
She pushed the dildo in my mouth and fastened the belt behind my head, then stood up and looked down at me, placing her hands on her hips.  
“Don’t think Master told you, but I am basically your personal Miss Cummings now,” she grinned. “Of course I still am their property, but you are mine.”  
“As long as I don’t mess up your chores, I can do whatever I want with you, which also means taking off or putting on your gear.”  
She squatted in front of me, her legs wide open, and whispered.  
“I’m also allowed to make you cum.”  
As she backed away, I saw the grin on her face. She pinched my nipple and we left the dungeon.  
We walked straight towards the stable. She tied my leash to the wooden construction between Mercedes and Fiat.  
“I guess you don’t need this chair anymore,” she said as she sat on it. “Show me how you do it.”  
The horses seemed nervous seeing me at first, but relaxed soon after I grazed their bodies with my paws.  
A little nervous because she was watching, I sat down on the ground below Mercedes. Reaching my arms a bit further than usual, but I was able to touch his sheathed cock and gently massage it before it slowly extended outwards.  
“Fascinating,” Elisa said as she moved the chair closer.  
I put both of my paws on his hard, pulsating cock and gently started stroking it.  
“Oh yes,” Elisa opened her legs and started masturbating. “I love seeing you like this.”  
By the time Mercedes unloaded his sperm into the bucket, Elisa came three times. Fiat was as co-operative as always and came within minutes.  
She took the buckets and poured the horse cum into a big jar. Before closing it shut, she dipped her finger in and licked it.  
“Not bad,” she said. “A little strong, but I could get used to this.”

As we walked towards the meadow where the dogs are, I wondered why she was so nice today. She didn’t even do anything to me, just masturbated. Perhaps she felt pity towards me, or empathy. What am I even thinking… Of course she’s like this.  
“Hey, Lira, can you run?,” she interrupted my thought train. I looked up at her and shook my head.  
“Good,” she said, weirdly satisfied about the fact.  
Kali appeared, happily running towards us, but as he got closer, he slowed down and moved cautiously. Once he reached us, he went behind me and carefully sniffed my new legs, occasionally licking them. He seemed quite confused until I bent down my elbow on the ground and reached out for him with my paw, which he joyously nuzzled against, wagging his tail. I really love this dog.  
“I guess the dogs won’t care about your legs at all,” Elisa chuckled.  
After the short moment of affection, he immediately went back behind me again. As I lowered both of my elbows to the grass, he mounted me. His nails clinked against the prosthetic material.  
I looked up and saw Elisa sitting in front of me, her legs spread open.  
“Don’t mind if I get something out of this too,” she said as she unlatched the gag and took out the dildo from my mouth, drool dripping on the ground.  
Kali finally penetrated me and I let out a moan as his cock grew inside me.  
“No, no,” she said, pushing my head towards her pussy. “Miss taught you how to do this properly.”  
As I tried my best to make Elisa orgasm, gently spelling out the alphabet on her clitoris, Kali already filled me up with his cum and knotted in me. It’s been over a week since I’ve felt a cock inside me, I almost forgot how good it feels.  
“Mm, yes,” Elisa moaned. “Keep doing that.”  
She came after I traced the letter S about fifteen times. Completely exhausted, she laid down on the grass, catching her breath.  
“You know, this isn’t such a bad life,” she said, panting. “I came four times today already, and you’re being knotted by Kali like it’s no big deal.”  
When Kali finally took out his cock, she kept pulling on my leash until I was above her.  
“Come on, lay down,” she placed her hands on my back and pushed me down on her. Her skin felt so soft, her boobs so tender. Her arms connected and she squeezed me into a hug. Such a human thing to do, yet I couldn’t remember the last time I was hugged.  
“In a way, I think I love you,” she whispered, looking up at the clear sky. My muscles finally relaxed.  
“You’re weird,” I said, getting her to laugh.  
We laid like that for a while before she put the gag back in my mouth and headed towards the rest of the dogs. Elisa tied my leash to a wooden pole near the kennel and took out the dogs one by one to come and empty themselves in me. She watched Coffee and Tea team up on me, but for the rest she just left to tend to the garden while they were knotting.  
My mind was completely clouded by the time the last dog was done with me. I came three times in a span of about two hours of constantly being vigorously fucked by dogs who were used to doing this every day. The fact that she just tied me there and left me at their mercy, one after another, didn’t really help.  
After Soho unknotted and left, my body was so exhausted that I just wanted to lay down on the soft grass, but my leash was tied too high, so all I could do was sit down, watch cum stream down from my sore pussy and wait for her to return.

“Hey, that took a while,” her voice came from behind me. “Had to take care of something.”  
She took the leash and stopped.  
“Whoa, that’s a lot of cum,” she said, stroking her finger inside me. “Let’s get you cleaned up… Actually, are those things waterproof?”  
I shrugged, realising I know very little about these legs.  
We went to the main house and she left me with Tena and Rhena, who led me to ‘The Clean Room’, as they called it. It’s just a separate room with a big bathtub in the middle of it.  
“Master instructed us on how to take care of this,” Tena said as she pressed something on the leg to unlock it from the ring.  
“I guess you can’t really take showers anymore, or wash yourself alone,” Rhena noticed. They took the legs off and carefully placed them on the ground, then lifted me and eased me into the warm water. Rhena kept her hand behind my head to keep me above water, even though my arms rested on the side of the bathtub.  
Tena gently fingered me to get all the cum out, while Rhena scrubbed my body with a sponge.  
“I’m guessing it’s all waterproof?,” I asked. They both giggled.  
“Don’t you know anything about these? Yes, it’s all waterproof, and the rings are stainless. Don’t worry about it,” Rhena smiled at me.  
“Okay.”  
My eyes went out of focus as I stared into the empty part of the bathtub in front of me.  
“Alright, you’re all set,” Tena said. They took me out of the bathtub and clicked the legs back in. “Master didn’t say anything about where to take you, so would you like to go somewhere? I’ll keep you company.”  
“Can we go to the chamber?,” I asked meekly. She nodded and smiled, and we left The Clean Room.  
She was walking beside me, but she was silent the whole time. Sometimes she glanced at me, but that was about it.  
We reached the chamber door and she knocked on it, but after waiting for a bit, there was still no response.  
“Master must be elsewhere,” she said and looked at me. “I have to go wash the bed sheets, so I’ll leave you here, okay?”  
After tying the leash to the doorknob, she left. I was too tired to argue or perhaps I didn’t want to get in her way, so I just accepted the fact that I must wait. Almost like a dog in front of a supermarket, waiting for its owner. My stumps were itchy. I felt the painkillers slowly fading away, so I decided to lay down in front of the door.

Sharp pain jolted me awake. I reached for my legs, only to grab a handful of bed sheet. Bed sheet?  
I was in the chamber, on Master’s bed. My legs were on the floor next to me.  
“You up?,” I heard Master’s voice beyond the bookshelf. It caved in and he walked into the chamber.  
“Does it hurt?,” he asked as he sat down on the bed.  
“Y-yes, but…”  
“I know, Doc filled me in. Pain in limbs that aren’t there. He told me to give you this.”  
He gave me a glass of the same liquid I drank before and two pills. As I drank it, he took out a cream and started smearing it on the irritated skin connected to the rings.  
“It should go away soon,” he smiled. I could tell he was getting horny just from his voice.  
He went to the bathroom to wash his hands. He came back without pants, his hard cock out and a smug grin on his face.  
“I’ve been waiting for this a lot longer than you’d think,” he said as he sat back on the bed.  
His hand gently stroked my sore pussy.  
“You’re pretty swollen.”  
He inserted two fingers inside me, which caused slightly uncomfortable and in pain.  
“Give me your hands.”  
I reached out for him. He pulled me in and picked me up, then placed me on his lap, putting his hard cock between my butt cheeks.  
My arms connected on his back as they enveloped his neck, and I buried my head on his shoulder. I could feel his excitement from the way he breathed.  
“Be a good girl now and take it.”  
His strong arms lifted my body and he slowly eased me on his big cock. As he entered me, I let out a moan and dug my fingers into his back.  
“Does it hurt?”  
“Mhm.”  
“Good.”  
He started bouncing me on his cock, penetrating me deeper and deeper with each thrust. Without any of the gear, he was in complete control of my body, and for the first time ever, I felt as if I was his fleshlight.  
The pain would be almost unbearable if I didn’t take the painkillers. He started groaning louder as my moans slowly started turning into whimpers.  
When he was about to cum, he let go of my body. Without any support other than my arms around his neck, I was completely reliant on his cock. It was deep, too deep…  
“Hush,” he said as he pulled me away from him. His hand completely covered my mouth as I started squirming on top of him without anything to rely on.  
He came with the first tear rolling down my cheek.  
After lifting me up from his cock, he didn’t care about the cum all over us. He just laid down on the bed and placed me on top of his body, stroking my hair.  
My arms enveloped his torso as his warm cum was leaking out of me, and we stayed like that for a while.  
“That police officer is visiting tomorrow,” he finally broke the silence. “Did you feel like he was interested in you?”  
“Yeah, I think so…,” I said quietly. “When Miss mentioned it, I realised he was quite affectionate.”  
He silently stared at the ceiling for some time. I felt guilty for nuzzling against the officer’s hand, but it was Master’s conditioning kicking in.  
“I’m not going to take risks with any other man around you.”

***  
The sharp pain shocked me awake. My body was trembling with adrenaline, but I soon realised it was the middle of the night. It was quiet, but all I wanted was to scream.  
Master was sleeping next to me with his back turned. He let me sleep on the bed with him.  
As I tried reaching for my legs, I realised my wrists were handcuffed together.  
Oh, right. I don’t have legs anymore.  
Glancing around the dark room, I was panicking, trying to find something, anything to help me. The pain was overwhelming.  
Do I wake him up? Better not…  
I noticed a glass and two pills on the toy chest next to the bed. All my effort went into trying to sit up. Just ignore the pain.  
My hands reached out and I took the glass, gulping down the bitter liquid with the pills.  
As I laid back down on the pillow, I felt my pussy pulsating. They really didn’t go easy on me today, but that’s fine. It was never about me, anyway.  
The sweat started cooling and I drifted back to sleep.

Gentle kisses and my boobs being caressed woke me up.  
“Good morning, little dog,” Master whispered into my ear, his hard cock poking my side.  
“I know your pussy hurts,” he said. “I’ll spare you today.”  
He uncuffed me before picking me up and putting my head in front of his cock, while sitting on my hands.  
“This is your breakfast.”  
He forced open my mouth and pushed his cock inside it. One of his hands stroked my back while the other pushed my head down.  
My tongue swirled around the tip of his cock and he spanked me, pushing my head deeper. His cock filled my mouth as he gripped my hair and controlled my head.  
Even though Master trained me extensively to remove my gag reflex, he handled me so aggressively that I could barely breathe.  
When he shot his load, he kept my head still on his cock and came into my mouth, filling up my cheeks.  
“Swallow.”  
And so I did, with his cock still in my mouth.  
“Clean it.”  
Using my tongue, I licked and sucked every part of his cock, stopping only at his tip for any leftover cum. As he unloaded every last drop into my mouth, he grabbed my chin and forced me to look up at him.  
His eyes were loving but sadistic, his grin wide. He checked my mouth, with his thumb on my tongue.  
“Good girl.”  
Whenever he would call me that, I felt immense pride. My actions pleased him, and that’s all that matters.

He got up, took out the cream and started applying it on my red skin.  
“It’s healing nicely,” he noticed.  
I sat on the pillow in silence, watching him put the peachy cream on the skin around the rings.  
After putting away the tub, he clicked in the prosthetic legs and locked the dog paws on my hands. He showed me the key to the locks and put it in his pocket.  
“The officer will be here soon. Thomas will take you somewhere so you’re safe, consider it a day off.”  
After he latched on a leash to my collar, he pulled in and kissed me. We walked out the chamber, only to be met with Thomas. He tensed up and saluted.  
“Good morning, sir Waycrest.”  
“Morning,” Master passed him my leash. “You know what to do.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
Master turned to me and pat my head, then left for the dining room.  
Thomas walked me to the backdoor and we went outside. Kali found us and was happy to see me.  
“I figured this’d happen,” he said. “Sit!”  
Not quite sure who he was talking to, I sat down and Kali sat next to me. Visibly confused, he scratched his head.  
“I, uh, I meant the dog.”  
Blood rushed to my cheeks as I looked away in embarrassment. Thomas went through his pockets and gave Kali a treat before we moved on.  
“Sir Waycrest told me to do this if a dog finds us,” he said. “Apparently, they get territorial around you.”  
“Some of them do, but Kali’s a good dog.”  
We went to Dr Putrice’s office down the hill. Thomas knocked on the door and opened it.  
“Excuse m-”  
The doctor was looking at x-ray scans of what seemed to be a throat, but when he noticed us, he quickly took them down and put them in a drawer.  
“Ah, I didn’t hear the knocking,” he said with a smile. “Come in, let me see your legs.”  
Kali whimpered as we entered the office. They propped me up on the bed and as I supported myself on my elbows, they took off the prosthetics.  
“Good progress,” the doctor said, examining me. Thomas was absent-mindedly looking at various posters of human anatomy on the walls.  
“I’m frankly amazed at how fast you’re adapting to this,” the doctor said. “Here, drink this.”  
Without any questions, I drank the same bitter liquid.  
“Does it hurt?”  
“Yes, at night… I can feel it coming back now, too,” I said shyly. He went through the top drawer and gave me two pills.  
“Young gentleman, take this, she might need it,” the doctor gave Thomas the rest of the bottle, which he carefully placed on the side of a backpack he’s been carrying.  
“Now, Waycrest wanted me to do something with you,” he turned back to me, picking up a syringe from a metal tray. “Hold still.”  
He injected half the liquid in the syringe in one of my boobs, then the other one.  
Thomas gasped as my boobs grew slightly larger, my nipples completely resting on the bed sheet.  
“Did you feel anything?”  
“N-no,” I blushed. The doctor’s smile turned into a wicked, cold grin.  
“What just happened?,” Thomas asked.  
“Hah, I’ve been testing this on X1 and X2, bless their souls,” the doctor said. “Instant breast enlargement, or IBE, as I call it.”  
“That’s…”  
“You just witnessed a revolution, young gentleman.”  
Doctor Putrice helped me sit up on the bed. I couldn’t help but feel embarrassed and shy as I couldn’t close my legs anymore.  
“Lira, I need to touch your breasts to check them.”  
As he cupped my left boob and gently squeezed it, I couldn’t sense any excitement from him.  
“How does it feel?”  
“N-Normal.”  
While he checked my right boob, I caught Thomas staring at me. Our eyes met and we both blushed and looked away.  
“Alright, if there’s no discomfort, that means I succeeded,” the doctor said proudly. “Do come in if you feel any difference.”  
They clicked in my prosthetics and as we walked out, the doctor looked at me in amazement. He waved at us and closed the doors.  
Kali waited outside the door the whole time. When he noticed us, he rushed towards me and sniffed my boobs, carefully licking them.  
We heard a car approaching the main gate.  
“Let’s get out of here,” Thomas said. “Can you run?”  
“No.”  
He looked at me and pondered for a moment.  
“I am sorry for this.”  
Reaching under my arms, he picked me up and as my boobs jiggled, he ran towards the oak tree. Kali chased us, thinking it was a game.  
He put me down on the grass once we reached the tree. It was the furthest away from the mansion, and even though the tree was enormous, it was barely visible from inside the house.  
“Lira, I’m so sorry,” he apologised while trying to catch his breath.  
“I-It’s okay”  
“I didn’t hurt you, right?,” he looked at me. Shy, I looked away.  
“No, you didn’t.”  
“Ah, good,” he said as he sat down, leaned on the tree.  
We sat in silence for a while. Seeing as I usually wear a gag of some sort, I’m not really used to small talk, so I wasn’t sure what to even say.  
Perhaps out of boredom, he started going through the backpack.  
“Sir Waycrest told me to use this if you talk too much,” he nervously smiled, taking out a dildo gag. “But I think that was his kind of joke…”  
Even though I didn’t want to say it, I wished he’d just put it on me.  
“What’s Kali’s favourite toy?,” he asked, holding a ball. I pondered the question for a second.  
“Me.”  
“O-oh okay… I got us some snacks and lunch, too!,” he took out chips and plastic containers filled with food.  
“I’m not really hungry…”  
“Oh, that’s fine, we can eat these later.”  
As he was packing it back in, I saw another leash, a blindfold, some magazines and a Nintendo Switch in the backpack. He zipped it up and looked at me.  
“Would you like to go for a walk in the woods?,” he asked me. Kali perked up his ears, so I nodded. He put on his backpack, his AK47, took my leash and we went inside the forest.  
“I always liked how the actual dogs are not collared,” he said. “Oh, sorry, that was a bit…”  
“Don’t worry,” I smiled. “Slaves have to wear a collar, you know.”  
“Yeah, it’s not like I particularly mind that… Anyway, sir Waycrest said you need to get used to those new legs.”  
“Yeah, they’re actually not that bad.”  
We stopped at a small clearing. He laid down on the grass, his hands behind his head. While Kali was gnawing on a stick, I sat next to Thomas.  
“How does it feel?,” he asked.  
“The legs?”  
“Yeah, I can’t imagine that at all.”  
“They’re surprisingly comfortable. I just have to think I’m walking and I walk.”  
He was quiet for a while.  
“It’s really admira – wait.”  
Kali perked up his ears and became attentive. Thomas sat up and reached for the AK47. He put his finger on his mouth, telling me to be quiet. Scared, I laid down to hide in the grass.  
Thomas stayed low, with a tight grip on my leash. Anxiety caused me to tremble as we listened to our surroundings. Repetitive steps and branches being crunched filled my sensitive ears, and they were getting closer. Whoever it was, it was not human.  
“Lira,” he whispered. “Look.”  
I carefully peeked through the grass.  
A majestic stag stopped near the line of the clearing and listened. A herd of deer was behind him, and it felt like they all stared at us.  
Thomas and I exchanged glances and smiled with relief before Kali took notice and barked the deer away.  
“Didn’t know there were deer in this forest,” he said, setting down his weapon.  
“Master wanted some wildlife here, away from hunters,” I said. He looked at me and smiled.  
We got up and continued walking through the forest.  
“Are you tired? Do you want to stop?” he asked. I shook my head.  
“I think I need to be in the sun, though.”  
“Oh right, to recharge.”  
After making a circle inside the forest, we went back to the oak tree. He went back to lean against the tree while Kali and I sat down, basking in the sunlight.  
“What do you think the rest are doing?,” he asked me after dismantling his weapon and cleaning parts of it.  
“Probably being fucked.”  
He chuckled.  
“I mean, the police officer most likely brought more people,” I said.  
“Do you wish you could be there?,” he asked, almost bashfully.  
“Hmm… Not really,” I answered. “Master doesn’t want other men touching me.”  
We looked at each other and he blushed.  
“Are you going to tell him about…?”  
“No.”  
He sighed in relief.  
“You didn’t have any sexual intentions, and I’m… well, handicapped,” I pat my legs.  
After the conversation, he set his AK47 back together.  
“Do you think they’ll take long?,” he asked.  
“I think they just got started.”  
Kali nuzzled against me, looking to cuddle. Since the estate was on a hill, the sun was already slowly rolling down.  
Thomas took out the plastic containers and cutlery.  
“I’m starving, let’s eat.”  
He opened one up to reveal stir fry chicken and noodles and set the container in front of me.  
I got down on my elbows, with my butt up in the air, and started slowly eating.  
“W-what are you…?”  
Thomas looked at me visibly confused.  
“I can’t hold anything,” I said, slurping a noodle and lifting one of my paws. I could almost see the cog wheels turning in his head.  
“Do you want me to… feed you?,” he asked, completely red in his face.  
“Y-you don’t have to,” I blushed. “I’m used to this.”  
He stared at me as I went down for another mouthful.  
“You sure?,” he checked. I nodded.  
He finished his food a lot faster, and just spent the rest of the time watching me clumsily eat the noodles.  
By the end of my meal, Kali licked my face clean, but I noticed he started getting horny. He kept sniffing and licking my back and pawing at my butt, motioning for me to get in the position for him.  
“Thomas,” I said. “Uh… Kali wants me.”  
His eyes widened in surprise.  
“Now?”  
“As soon as I get on my elbows, he’ll mount me.”  
He seemed distressed by the situation as he kept looking at me.  
“D-Do you mind if I watch?,” he whispered.  
Instead of answering, I let my face sink in the grass. Kali mounted me and immediately found my pussy. He thrusted deeply, causing me to gasp.  
Thomas started masturbating as soon as Kali found footing and kept the pace. He sunk his nails into my hips this time and he was a lot more aggressive with me than usual, but I enjoyed that.  
I started moaning. His cock fits into me perfectly and his low growling only turns me on even more.  
“Oh, fuck,” Thomas whispered.  
Kali’s cum filled my womb and he thrusted once more to knot inside me. I got on my elbows and saw Thomas shooting his load in front of him.  
He glanced over to Kali being on top of me.  
“It’s really hot, you know… seeing you like that.”  
I blushed and looked away, trying my best not to orgasm from the knot spreading me.

As Thomas relaxed, I heard some movement from behind me and Kali, and I was sure Kali heard it too. We both looked in the same direction. It was not deer this time.  
“Thomas, someone is he-”  
“OI WHAT THE FUCK”  
A deafening gunshot echoed through the woods.  
My body was splattered by a warm liquid. Kali’s cock popped out of me and I yelped in pain.  
“K-Kali…”  
I turned around. Kali was laying on the grass. His fur was completely covered in blood. His legs twitched.  
Thomas reached for his AK47. Another gunshot made my ears buzz. He screamed in pain, holding his arm.  
As I reached out to Kali, a group of people started running towards us.  
Kali looked at me as my shaky paw reached his cheek. He was quietly yelping.  
My eyes suddenly welled up.  
“It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay.”  
Hands reached me from the back and picked me up. I bit the arm that was carrying me and tried fighting to get out.  
Thomas picked up his weapon and started randomly shooting, but went out of ammo.  
“KAAAAALLIIIIII”

I was thrown in a van and someone got on top of me, holding their large hand over my mouth.  
Tears rolled down my face as I tried getting the hand away from me. I couldn’t see their faces as they wore balaclavas.  
The man sitting on me didn’t budge at all at my efforts, he simply motioned for me to be quiet. It felt like my skull would be crushed against the floor of the vehicle.  
“What the fuck was that?”  
“That was NOT the plan”  
“What got into you?”  
“SHE WAS BEING FUCKED BY A DOG”  
“SO?”  
“I freaked out”  
“She’s a slave, what did you expect”  
“Well, NOT THAT”  
Female voices kept screaming at each other as the man on top of me locked his eyes with me. He just silently watched me as we drove away.  
“Hey, put something on her”  
“No need,” the man spoke in a deep, familiar voice. “She’s calm like this.”  
“Whatever”  
“What do we tell her now?”  
“That Roxie fucked up?”  
“No, what do you mean? I just freaked out”  
“Yeah, you fucked up”  
“We’ll see, let’s just get out of here.”

The vehicle stopped after half an hour of driving. The man was on top of me the entire time, but he didn’t grip my head as strongly after a few minutes.  
The women left the vehicle and opened the doors behind us.  
“If you’re not quiet,” he said calmly. “I’mma have to knock you out.”  
Frightened out of my mind, I blinked once. He slipped a blindfold over my eyes, got out and put me on his shoulder.  
“What the fuck are those legs?”  
“This is some high-tech stuff”  
I heard them knocking on the prosthetics.  
They all started walking while I flailed on the man’s shoulder. What is even going on? What do they want from me? Why did they kill Kali…?  
We entered a building. The door closed behind us. It was warm and it smelled like lavender. The radio was telling the weather.  
“Take her to your room, Devon,” one of the females said. “We have to talk with the boss first.”  
Another door closed and it was quiet. He put me down on the bed and removed the blindfold.  
We met eyes and he removed the balaclava.  
“Y-you…”  
“Be quiet,” he said. “Yes, I’m the bouncer.”  
The bouncer from the auction I went to with Miss Cummings. I knew I recognised that voice.  
“Why are you do-”  
“I said, be quiet,” he said in a serious tone and looked at my legs. “Can you remove these?”  
Hesitantly, I nodded. If he removes them, my chances of escape are near zero.  
“Show me.”  
My shaky hand reached the latch on top of a leg. As I pushed it in, the mechanism released and he removed the leg. It looked so small in his big hands.  
He carefully placed it on the foot of the bed and unlatched the other leg before looking at me.  
“Who did this to you?”  
I looked away at the scribbled wall.  
“I don’t care, missy,” he said. “Be nice and quiet and I won’t hurt you.”  
My body shuttered as he put his hand on my belly.  
“Those women talk so much,” he started squeezing my boobs. “We have a lot of time before they get to us.”  
“No, please…”  
“You were so cute back then,” he got closer to me. “And now you’re in front of me.”  
“D-Devon, right? Please don-”  
He forced his thumb into my mouth.  
“I don’t care if you’re conscious or not, missy.”  
With just one hand, he picked me up and repositioned me so that my pussy was in front of him. He got on his knees and grabbed my body.  
“I beg you, please…,” I started crying. He looked at me and sighed.  
“Told you to be quiet.”  
The last thing I saw was his giant fist.

A dull pain in my face woke me up. My hands were tied behind me to a chair, and I was sat on pillows.  
When I looked around, I saw a dozen of women sitting on three couches. The black man was standing by the door. My head was in a daze.  
“Hello, Lira.”  
I looked up and met eyes with… Matrina? I couldn’t focus on anything.  
“M-Matrina?”  
“Before we go any further, who hit you?,” she asked, puffing out smoke.  
“She struggled in the room, I had to do it,” Devon said.  
“Shush. What happened?”  
I could feel his glare on me. Everyone was quietly staring at me.  
“I… I tried to fight him.”  
“And the cum? You were leaking cum,” Matrina asked.  
“It’s the dog cum, Ma’am.”  
“Is that true?”  
Reluctantly, I nodded. She burst out laughing.  
“Devon, I know you’re a lying piece of shit,” she said. “You’re lucky this bitch loves it.”  
“What?”  
“What do you mean? She’s a woman!”  
“How can you say that?”  
The women were yelling at Matrina, while one of them stood and came closer to me.  
“Yeah, she said it herself.”  
I looked up and recognised the voice. It was the lioness from the auction. The women in the room gasped.  
“Am I wrong?,” the lioness asked, pinching my nipple.  
I shook my head. Where is Master…?  
“So, Devon, you’ll…,” Matrina cleared her throat. “Take care of her from now on.”  
“Yes, Ma’am,” he said through a grin.  
“And so all you ladies aren’t shocked with the treatment, let me just tell you that this bitch,” she got up, grabbed my chin and slapped me. “…is responsible for my arm.”  
Gasps filled the room, quickly replaced by quiet chatter.  
“I don’t care what happens to her, as long as she’s alive. Is that clear?”  
They all nodded in agreement.  
“Good. Now bring me her legs.”  
The lioness untied my hands and set me down on the carpet. She was surprisingly strong.  
“By the way, you probably remember me. My name’s Felicia, but everyone calls me Feli,” she said. “Also, I’m a lesbian and I just love seeing you like this.”  
Suddenly, Elisa popped in my mind. I wonder if everyone is worried about me.  
“This is Vini,” she continued. A man in a wig stood next to her. “She’s a transsexual, preferred pronouns are she/her.”  
“Nice to meet you,” Vini said with a clear male voice. “I’ll do my best to make your stay as pleasurable as possible. Welcome to the Women’s House.”  
He, or she, grinned while patting my head.  
Devon came back carrying my legs.  
“Alright, ladies, settle down, let’s watch this,” Matrina roared and they all scattered back to their seats.  
Devon took one of the legs and clumsily locked it into the ring. The blue light flared up and I went into sitting mode. He lifted my body to lock in the other leg, then slowly moved away.  
The room was quiet as I felt a thousand stares on me.  
“Holy shit”  
“Can it walk?”  
Matrina looked serious when she stood and took my leash.  
“Walk.”  
I took a few steps in front of me and they all gasped in shock, some even covering their mouth.  
“Well, isn’t that interesting,” Matrina crouched in front of me. “It seems like you brought back exactly what I needed.”  
“Also, what happened to your boobs? I don’t remember them being so big,” she smacked the side of my left boob.  
“Doctor Putrice,” I whispered, fearing another slap.  
“I see, I see… Can you run?”  
I shook my head and she started laughing.  
“Well, today is almost like Christmas!,” she shouted. “You know what? I need to be somewhere. Have your fun with her until I come back!”  
She threw the leash at me.  
“Then we’re gonna have a little chat, the two of us.”  
She left the room and most of the women followed her.  
Vini and Felicia glanced at each other before Vini stood and hurriedly left, Devon with him.  
Felicia sat next to me and just stared. I sat down on the carpet. A couple of women were still on the couches, looking at me with wide eyes.  
“What do you want from me?,” I asked. My head started clearing up a bit. I could see the purple-haired poster woman sitting there as well.  
“If you’re asking me, let me just say I’m Jessica,” she said. “I’m running for mayor and our mission is to end female slaver-”  
“What do you want from me?!,” I repeated, this time frustrated. They all stared at me in silence.  
“You killed my dog… you kidnapped me… you raped me… and you call yourselves feminists?!,” my voice raised without my control as my eyes teared up.  
“You’re a loud one, aren’t ya?,” Vini came back carrying a bag.  
“We’re all about what women want,” Felicia spoke. “You seem to want to be a slave, correct?”  
Her face distorted as her lips turned into a grin. She unlocked one of my legs and set it under the coffee table. Vini walked over to my other side and did the same, leaving me relying on my elbows.  
“Well, you see… Lira, was it?,” Felicia continued. “Some of us women here always wanted a house pet, but the landlord won’t let us have one.”  
Vini walked behind me and lifted my hips. I could feel his cock between my butt cheeks.  
“No, you can’t do this!”  
“But it’s what you want,” Felicia said. “Right?”  
As I felt his cock entering my ass, I put my head down and started screaming as loud as I could, but Felicia forced a dildo gag in my mouth and locked the belt behind my head.  
My shaky elbows gave in and my arms just rested by my body.  
“Oh man, your ass feels great”  
I stared at my prosthetic legs below the table.  
“Did you know almost 95% of women who are slaves, don’t want to be slaves?”  
Master…  
“And the number of slaves keeps increasing each day”  
Please…  
“Soon there will be no free women left!”  
Save me…  
“Our mission is to end this patriarchal tyranny over women”  
I closed my eyes.  
This is literally hell.  
“THE FUTURE IS FEMALE!”

Vini came on my back and just left me laying on the carpet. Visibly annoyed by this, Felicia cleaned it up after him.  
She picked me up and sat me back on the chair. As I stared at the floor, she took out the dildo from my mouth and sat next to purple-haired Jessica.  
“How do you feel?,” Felicia asked.  
I ignored her question.  
“I guess you feel pretty shit,” she said. “But it doesn’t have to be like that.”  
“Exactly,” Jessica chimed in. “You can join us.”  
I collected all the saliva gathered in the corners of my mouth and spat on the coffee table between us.  
“Fuck you.”  
They both raised their eyebrows.  
“Alright, I don’t care anymore,” Jessica said. “I tried to get to her.”  
She left the room. Where are all of them going, anyway?  
“Hey, I’m back! What did I miss?,” Matrina entered. This will never end.  
“We forgot to scan her,” Felicia said. “I’ll do it.”  
She reached in a drawer next to her, took out a scanner, walked behind me and moved my hair.  
“Look, we have one of the new ones!”  
She put the scanner in front of me. A purple hologram appeared from it:  
  
NAME: LEONA CUNNINGHAM  
DOB: 14th OCTOBER 1994  
SEXUALITY: STRAIGHT  
PREVIOUS STANDING: DROPOUT STUDENT OF VETERINARY MEDICINE  
OWNER: WILLIAM WAYCREST

“I didn’t know your name is Leona?,” Matrina said, curiously looking at the hologram.  
“I’m kinda disappointed she’s straight,” Felicia said.  
“Nah, trust me, that’s just on paper,” Matrina said. “Right, LEONA?”  
“Don’t call me that.”  
“What, you don’t like your name? You’re right, I can’t get used to it.”  
“I’ll give this to Mary so she can hack it,” Felicia said.  
“Hack it?,” I asked.  
“Ye, to delete you from the slave system.”  
“Feli, tell me you disabled her microchip.”  
Felicia’s face suddenly turned pale. They both frantically started looking for something.  
“Found it,” Matrina ran towards me and ran a large magnet over my neck.  
“Do you think they checked her location?,” Felicia asked meekly.  
“Yep. We’re moving.”  
“W-what?”  
“Tell everyone to pack their shit.”  
“We’re moving because of her?,” Felicia pointed at me.  
Matrina grabbed her shirt and pulled her close.  
“If you think you can fuck with me like this, Felicia, I will knock you out with this very hand.”  
Felicia’s face showed nothing but fear. She ran outside the room and screamed at everyone to pack their stuff.  
Matrina looked down at me.  
“Devon will see you in a few.”  
As everyone was stomping around the house, Devon showed up not even a minute after she left.  
“I’mma have to put you in this,” he said.  
With his giant hands, he could barely get the belt of the dildo gag locked in. He handcuffed me and put a blindfold over my eyes. He leaned down, picked up the legs, put my arms over his neck and stood up.  
I was dangling from his body like a necklace.  
We entered his room, which smelled strongly of weed, he took something, and we left the house.  
He took me off his neck and threw me in the back of the van. The prosthetics and what sounded like a bag landed next to me and he hopped in.  
“Dem ladies will take a long time again,” he said after a minute of silence. “What are those goofy ears, anyway?”  
He picked the headset off my head and… I couldn’t hear anything.  
My body was grabbed and something large was inserted into my pussy. He picked me up with both hands and used me to masturbate himself.  
After a few minutes of pain and fear, he came.  
He removed me from his cock and set me back down. I felt the vehicle started moving.  
All I could feel was his cum oozing out of me and intense hatred. Intense anxiety. I felt like vomiting.  
My head was moved, and the headset was back on.  
“… just keep that on her for now, okay?”  
“Yes, Ma’am.”  
The whole time we were in the van, he kept me pressed against his leg and fondled my boobs.  
We stopped after what felt like an hour drive on a bumpy road.  
Devon wore me like a necklace again and we exited the vehicle. I heard birds chirping and the sound of wind going through trees. He walked up a long flight of stairs. There was chatter behind us.  
He finally stopped, sat down and lifted me from his body.  
“I like you, little missy.”  
He was silent while the chatter caught up, and we entered a building.  
“This our room?”  
“Yeah, you can take that one.”  
He walked into a room and he, yet again, put me down on a bed. The sheets smelled like they were freshly washed.  
“No need for these anymore.”  
Struggling with the belt, he took out the dildo gag and removed the blindfold from me. The walls were white, the blinds on the windows were wooden and there was a painting of the ocean.  
Devon set his clothes into the drawers, turned to me and put me around his neck again.  
“This is lit.”  
Hanging from him, I realised he must’ve been at least 6’5’’ tall. He walked out the room and went outside. The handcuffs were grinding into my wrists.  
We were up on a hill. The city sprawled down in front of us. I could make out the Waycrest estate on the very opposite of where we were, and my eyes got teary.  
“Don’t cry,” he said as he sat down, propping me up on the table in front of him and giving me a head pat.  
“Aww, is she crying?,” Matrina walked out of the building. “Poor little Lira.”  
She sat next to Devon, who lit her cigarette.  
“Get her off that table.”  
He picked me up and placed me on his lap, so I faced outwards.  
“Watch this.”  
Taking my cuffed hands, he put them over his neck and stood up.  
“Well, that’s convenient,” Matrina laughed. He sat back down, but his cock was getting hard again.  
“Anyway, I’m sure you have a lot of questions, but first I’ll make you listen to my story,” she said.  
“You know I was an Olympic contender for shot put, right?”  
“Mhm.”  
“One would think I’d never end up being a slave, Olympics were a pretty big deal back then,” she huffed smoke out. “But there’s no money in it.”  
“You see, just doing sports doesn’t get you anywhere. You have to sign contracts with big equipment companies, you have to post on social media, promote, all that shit.”  
Her shoulders relaxed as she stared at the city.  
“I was never offered a single contract, despite being in the fucking Olympics, because that bitch Joanna took all the glory. She got all the contracts because she has a pretty face.”  
She put out the cigarette with her shoe.  
“I wish I just punched her when I had the chance.”  
“Matrina… I didn’t know that.”  
“Of course you didn’t! Did you think I’d just go around and tell people I’m a slave because I’m ugly?”  
We sat quietly for a minute, thinking about what she just said.  
“Anyway, Feli recognised me from the auction and bought me off from that creep. Apparently, she was part of some feminist group that campaigned for me back then.”  
“So, did you manage to get that horse to fuck you?”  
Devon moved back away from her, but she smirked. He seemed to be shocked, but I felt his cock pulsate.  
“N-No.”  
“Too bad. If you weren’t like this already, I’d make you pay for my arm.”  
“W-Wait… how did you become the leader?”  
“Oh, they see me as some sort of martyr, I guess. A woman who deserved something, but didn’t get it because beauty standards or some shit.”  
Felicia and Vini walked out and sat opposite of us.  
“This is a pretty nice place,” Felicia said. “Luckily we have a politician on our side.”  
“What’s the plan?,” Vini asked. His constant glancing at me made me nervous.  
“Well, we have to go to a supermarket to buy some groceries. The fridge is empty,” Felicia said, looking at her phone.  
Matrina let out an evil giggle.  
“I have a bitch suit in my luggage.”  
“Why do you have that?,” Vini prodded.  
“None of your business,” she dismissed him, or her. “Let’s go Devon. Feli, send me the list.”  
They took me inside and placed me on the carpet in the living room.  
“Put those legs on her, I’ll go get the rest.”  
Devon took so long putting the prosthetics into the rings, Matrina was already back. She squatted in front of me and showed me the dildo gag.  
“Got anything to say before we go?”  
“M-Matrina…”  
Her expression changed from amusement to curiosity.  
“Do you have any painkillers?”  
The look in her eyes softened. She seemed almost empathetic.  
“It hurts, right?,” she asked, touching her arm stump. “I have some, but we’ll buy more.”  
She put the gag into my mouth, laid down the bitch suit and cut two holes.  
“I’m guessing you don’t have a key for those paws.”  
“Ma’am, she still has blood on her.”  
“Oh fuck, you’re right.”  
They walked me back outside and Felicia washed my body with a sponge before they put the bitch suit on me. My arms were still relatively free, they just wanted to cover my legs.

“What about her face?”  
“What about it?”  
“Someone might recognise her.”  
“Vini, you still got that dog mask?”  
He left in a hurry back inside and came back with a black leather dog mask. Muzzle and all. I remembered seeing those before The Great Repression, they seemed to be popular among the gay communities.  
They latched the dog mask onto my face. It smelled like cheap leather and sperm.  
“Ready to go shopping?,” Matrina asked me. I nodded, hoping we’d see a police officer.  
“Can I go, too?,” Felicia asked.  
“No, me and Devon are going,” Matrina said. “I want this dog to see how it is in the real world.”  
They put me in the back of the van, tied my leash to the headrest of a seat and they both sat in front.  
“Where we goin’, Ma’am?”  
“We’re going to the Dinky.”  
“I know that place like the back of my hand.”

The drive took about 15 minutes. They got out, took my leash and helped me out from the van.  
“Please, buy this kid,” a woman approached us, offering a baby. Her clothes were dirty, and so was her face.  
Devon simply moved her away as she kept crying. The baby was strangely docile.  
The street was littered and grey. We passed a naked woman chained to a metal pipe, holding a sign that read “SLUT LOOKING FOR DONATIONS”. A small phone dangled from her wrist.  
“Yo nigga, sup”  
Matrina and I stopped as Devon was greeted by a friend. He was shirtless and held three leashes latched onto three slaves. They were naked, their knees were bleeding and they all wore ring gags.  
I sat down and all three of them stared at me. One of them eventually decided to approach me.  
“Hey, keep your filthy bitch away from me!,” Matrina yelled, but the black man ignored her as he got into a conversation with Devon.  
The slave raised her hand and touched my neck, but Matrina quickly pulled me away from her.  
“Can’t you control your slave?,” she said frustrated.  
“Bitch, I ain’t taking orders from a woman,” the man said. Visibly upset, Matrina walked away from them, taking me with her.  
“Fucking niggers,” she whispered as she looked at me. “I need a smoke, don’t do anything funny.”  
Letting the leash rest around her wrist, she pulled out a cigarette from a pack and lit it up. She kept tapping her foot the entire time.  
“Devon, let’s go!”  
“You gonna let her talk to you like that?”  
“Sorry, homie, gotta go.”  
They parted ways and we continued walking. As we went down the street, the chained women seemed to appear more often.  
“Look at this,” Matrina said, pointing at a window.  
Completely suspended by chains, two women without any limbs were hanging from vertical metal bars. Their heads were completely encased in latex masks except for a tube in their mouths. Cum was dripping from their exposed pussies. In front of them were signs that said “BUY ONE FOR 1BC, GET THE OTHER FREE” and “FREE TRIAL IN-SHOP”.  
“Wanna end up like that?,” she asked, making me shudder. “Technically speaking, we could sell you for a small fortune. You were maintained well and trained.”  
“Trained for what?”  
“She can deep throat anything and she’s real obedient.”  
Devon looked down at me and grinned.  
“I’ll show you what a dog she is when we get back to the house,” she said.  
We turned a corner and walked into a dark alley. Two shady men passed us, glancing at me.  
A woman sitting on the filthy ground locked eyes with me as she shot up a syringe into her arm and smiled. Her teeth were eroded and black. The alley was quiet, except for an occasional cry or scream.  
“We’re here,” Matrina said as we stopped in front of a metal door. Devon opened it and we walked into a shabby supermarket. The clerk stopped masturbating only to look at us.  
Devon took a cart and placed me inside it.  
“Faster this way,” he laughed.  
They placed the groceries around me. Aside from that clerk, it seemed like a normal shop, until we reached the section in the back.  
It was a wall with metal spheres protruding from it. Each cubicle with a sphere had a small scanner.  
“Oh, watch this”  
Matrina scanned her phone. The machine chirped “Thank you for your 0.01 deposit. Enjoy your ten minutes.”  
One of the spheres opened and revealed an ass. A living woman’s ass, just suspended in the air and stuck in wall.  
She tickled the butt and grazed her finger against the exposed pussy.  
“See, they’re already wet.”  
I looked away, embarrassed and shocked.  
“Oh, Felicia wanted avocados”  
Matrina went to fetch them. Devon let go of the cart and took out his cock. He inserted it in the wet pussy in the wall and kept thrusting at it for a minute. I was horrified and stared at the salad in front of me.  
He zipped up and came back.  
“Would be a waste.”  
We went to the conveyor belt and they placed the produce onto it. The clerk scanned the items without touching them. Golden necklaces, trinkets and lockets were hanging behind him, presumably for sale.  
“Got any painkillers?,” Matrina asked. He sighed and reached below the counter.  
Without a word, he turned around a small device and Matrina hovered her phone over it.  
Devon picked me up and placed me on the ground before taking the groceries. We walked back the same way and got in the van, going back to that house. Not a single police officer, firefighter, anything. Can I even escape this?  
“Hope that somewhat convinced you,” Matrina turned around to me. “How shit the world is.”  
I laid down on the vehicle floor. Does it matter how shit the outside is, if I’m at Master’s side? It’s not like I asked for any of this to happen, or had any influence over it. What do they even expect me to do, magically erase the current system?  
The pain kept creeping back already.  
We parked and Devon put me under his arm. We walked up the stairs behind Matrina, who seemed to be on her phone the whole time.  
He let me down on the ground and we were greeted by Felicia and Vini, who probably didn’t move away from the table outside.  
“I’ll take her,” Felicia said, happily grabbing my leash.  
“Alright,” Devon said. “But I want her around me again.”

Felicia took me to Devon’s room and started unlatching the belts of the dog mask.  
“You seem so calm,” she said. The dog mask came off and I could finally breathe normal air.  
“Did anything fun happen outside?”  
I shook my head in reply.  
“Oh, I guess that’s good.”  
She unzipped the bitch suit on my back. Her fake smile and politeness irritated me.  
“I haven’t had a chance to play with our new pet yet.”  
After taking the bitch suit off me, she put her hand on my butt, forcing me to sit down.  
“Now, give me your paw.”  
Her hand was in front of me, waiting for mine. I looked away in embarrassment and raised my hand.  
“What a good girl!”  
She was so condescending. Those words should never come out of her mouth.  
“Lay down.”  
Reluctantly, I laid down. The legs were straight next to my body and my arms were in front of me. My forehead touched the wooden floor. The frustration was getting to me.  
“Aww, a bit shy, aren’t we?,” she pat my head and unlatched the gag. As soon as I got the dildo out, she grabbed my arms and forced me onto her. She wasn’t wearing any underwear beneath her skirt.  
“I can only orgasm while lying down,” she said. “Now do it.”  
Her hand was steady on my head, holding the leash tightly. Do I do this? I should probably be on their good side.  
When I licked her whole pussy once, she moaned with pleasure. Her pubic hair was blonde, just like her hair.  
My tongue started tracing the alphabet on her clitoris, and she seemed to enjoy that a lot. When she reached orgasm at the letter X, she started laughing like a maniac.  
“That was the best one I’ve had,” she whispered while panting.  
She stroked my head a couple of times with a loving gaze before removing the prosthetic legs.  
“You’re very convenient to have around. Hope we can keep you!”  
With those words, she left me in the room. Why are they doing this to me? Is there not a single submissive female here that they can take out their frustrations on?

Matrina and Devon entered the room.  
“She forgot to cuff her,” he gruntled while putting handcuffs on my wrists. By simply picking me up, he put my arms around his neck, having me face away from him.  
“It’s almost like she’s your necklace,” Matrina laughed. I hated how true it was.  
As we walked out, he kept me from bouncing by placing his hand over my body. The walls looked like, if you were to touch them, they’d leave white paint residue. There were nature paintings all over the hallway which ended in an arced entrance to a big area.  
On our left was the living room and, on the right, the dining room with a long table in the centre of it. All the people in the house were sitting there, and all of them turned around to look at us.  
Devon sat between Vini and a woman I didn’t know the name of, but she stayed to watch him rape me.  
Felicia and another woman put the food on the table for everyone. Devon just motioned his plate at Vini, prompting him to put the food on it.  
“How is she gonna eat?,” the woman next to us asked.  
“I’mma feed her,” Devon said.  
After eating a spoonful of beef stew, he’d put one in front of my mouth. I was not frustrated enough and way too hungry to reject it. Devon seemed very pleased and almost happy with the situation.  
The women kept glancing at us, but it was, all things considered, a pleasant meal.  
“Do you want a chair?,” one of the women asked me.  
“Nuh-uh, she’s staying with me,” Devon replied in my stead.  
Some of the women went for a nap or went outside, while the others gathered in the living room. Devon sat us in the middle of the couch, and we were quickly surrounded.  
“You really like her, eh?”  
“Ye, I do,” he said. “She kinda cute like this.”  
“She sure is,” a woman with green highlights replied. “My name’s Nicky, you’re Lira, right?”  
“Y-yeah.”  
“So you really like being a slave?,” she asked inquisitively. Do I answer her?  
“Yeah, but to my Master.”  
She chuckled. “Well, he’s not here now.”  
I was quiet for a moment.  
“If you deleted me from the slave system, that means I’m not a slave anymore, right?,” I asked.  
“Yep.”  
“Am I free to leave, then?”  
She looked at me like I completely caught her off guard.  
“No, because we’re keeping you for a different reason,” Matrina answered slightly amused. Her legs were hanging over the armrest and she was leaning on Felicia, who was on her phone.  
“And what’s that reason?”  
“Depends on your beloved master. If he comes looking for you, two things can happen – he either exchanges you for an arm prosthetic, or I shoot him.”  
My body trembled at that thought.  
“If he doesn’t come here, we’ll just keep you around since a lot of people here seem to want that.”  
“Why would you do that, though? I’m just another mouth to feed.”  
“No, no, you’re entertainment and a reminder.”  
I kept looking at her, waiting for an explanation.  
“A reminder for these women what we’re fighting against.”  
“That’s just twisted,” I said.  
“Would you like to be sold in the Dinky, instead?”  
She sure got me to stop rebelling. Would Master be able to find me there, in the streets? No one ever goes there, so most likely not.  
“Can I play with her?,” Nicky asked Matrina.  
“Do as you please, you don’t have to ask me.”  
As Nicky came closer to me and squeezed my boob, I could feel Devon’s erection beneath his sweatpants. She put her mouth on my nipple and started gently licking it, but she suddenly stopped.  
“I have an idea!”  
“What’s that?,” Matrina asked.  
“Let’s give her nipple piercings!”  
“W-what?”  
“Yeah, she’s our pet now, right? We could link them with a cute chain.”  
“No, no, please...”  
Matrina started laughing.  
“What a wonderful idea,” she said through a grin. “Consider it payback for my arm.”  
Nicky skipped away from the living room.  
“She used to do piercings before, she’s good at it,” Matrina said, lifting her shirt up and revealing a metal bar between her boobs. Devon’s erection grew a bit more, which was frightening.  
“You want me to knock you out so you don’t feel anything?,” he asked me.  
“N-no.”  
“Hey Lira,” Matrina said. “Do you need the painkillers now?”  
I nodded. Maybe they’d help with the piercings, too.  
She got up and went to the kitchen. Before she came back, Devon groped my boobs and let out a deep groan.  
“Open up,” Matrina said, putting two pills on my tongue and helping me drink water. “I’ll put some cream on the red skin later.”  
How oddly considerate of her.

Nicky came back with a silver box. Excitedly, she sat down on the floor and opened it to reveal a piercing kit set.  
“Put her on the coffee table.”  
Devon just picked me up and put me in front of him on the table.  
“Okay, hold her still.”  
He grabbed my arms and forced them above my head, his other hand on my belly. In the bottom of my stomach, I felt gut wrenching anxiety.  
“P-Please, don’t do this.”  
“Oh hush,” Matrina said, covering my mouth.  
Nicky put on latex gloves and approached my side. I couldn’t see exactly what she was doing.  
“Okay, here we go. Make sure she’s still!”  
At first, I only felt two clamps on my nipples, which was uncomfortable at best. She shuffled around while I stared at Matrina, who was grinning at me.  
Suddenly, a sharp pain on my left nipple made me recoil. I tried to scream, but Matrina put her other hand on my neck. I felt deep regret not taking Devon on his offer.  
“Be quiet, let her focus,” she said. “Don’t move too much or she’ll fuck up.”  
What I could only presume to be a metal bar was being pushed slowly through my nipple. It was agonizing pain. My chest started hurting and it felt like I was being stabbed.  
“Alright, one down! The more you relax, the less it will hurt, you know?”  
Nicky moved to the other side of the coffee table and did the same to my right nipple while tears were rolling down my face. It felt like a century of pain.  
“Aaand we’re done. What do you think?”  
“It looks gorgeous,” Matrina said through a smile.  
They all let go of me and went back to their seats, leaving me on the table.  
“They’re going to hurt for a while, make sure you don’t rub them,” Nicky said while packing her kit. “That means she can’t face you while you wear her, Devon.”  
“That’s fine,” he said.  
They started talking while completely ignoring me. My nipples felt like they were radiating heat, which was arguably better than the pain.  
“I’ll take her away,” Devon said, picking me up. He just carried me to his room and placed me on the bed.  
“Devon.”  
“Ya?”  
“Can you take these handcuffs off me?,” my voice was raspy. “Please.”  
He looked at my wrists and noticed they were rubbed red. Surprisingly gently, he took my hands and released the handcuffs.  
“I’ll come back later,” he said, locking the door behind him.  
Touching my wrists, I wished for salvation.

The sound of doors being unlocked woke me up. I opened my eyes, but it was completely dark in the room.  
“You awake?”  
It was Devon’s voice. Pretending to be asleep, I didn’t answer in hopes of being left alone. Please, don’t do anything to me.  
“Missy?,” he shook me.  
“Mhm.”  
“Boss wants to see you.”  
He lifted me with both hands and carried me outside the room. The hallway light was on. Devon didn’t even look at me.  
We went upstairs and into a purple room with various country flags draped over the walls.  
“Here,” Matrina tapped her lap. She was sitting at a desk with a PC on it.  
He put me down on her. She thanked him and he left.  
She turned the chair around and let me lean my elbows on the desk.  
“Do you know what Slitch is?,” she asked me. For some reason, she was speaking quietly.  
“No.”  
“Well, I guess you remember Twitch from back then, right?”  
“Yeah, I used to watch some streamers on there.”  
“Slitch is similar, see?”  
She tabbed into what looked like the same Twitch layout, but it was pink instead of purple. Different stream windows popped up with naked women on them.  
“Slitch is basically Twitch, but for slaves,” she said. “Some owners stream how they handle their slaves for bitcoin.”  
“Can you guess one of the most popular streams?”  
“No.”  
She typed Waycrest into the search bar at the top and clicked on a stream.  
“Do you recognise this?”  
It was the dungeon. Our basement dungeon. Miss Cummings was pegging Peal and whipping her while Elisa was watching them.  
I was horrified.  
“Did you know about it?,” she asked, but I couldn’t even answer. “Over 400 thousand people are watching Miss fuck Peal right now.”  
“It’s… it’s all livestreamed?”  
Names of subscribers and donations kept covering the stream.  
“Yup. Twenty-four, seven.”  
I took her mouse in anger and clicked to another stream.  
“Hah, can’t watch it anymore?”  
A woman chained to a bed was being gang banged by three guys on screen.  
“Why… did you show me that?”  
“To make you realise your master isn’t so nice.”  
“I don’t care about this.”  
I did care. So many things happened down there. And everyone saw it.  
“In master’s defence, he does have to make money somehow, right?”  
She clicked back to the dungeon’s stream. Elisa started masturbating and a message “noslavenolife donated a bitcoin” popped up on the screen.  
“They do seem like they’re having fun,” Matrina whispered. “Almost like they’re not even looking for you.”  
“I know what you’re trying to do,” I said. “Don’t even bother.”  
She chuckled.  
“Always a loyal dog.”  
She put me down on the floor and took off her clothes to put on a crop t-shirt and panties.  
“You can choose,” she said crouching next to me and turning off the PC. “Sleep with me or sleep on the floor.”  
“The floor, thank you.”  
She looked at me and smiled.  
“Don’t be silly.”  
She picked me up with ease, put me in her bed and walked over me to get to the wall side.  
Why does she give me a choice if she’s just going to decide for me?  
“Isn’t this better?” she whispered as she pulled the blanket over us. Her body turned towards me and she put her hand over my belly, her face nuzzled against my neck.  
It was definitely more comfortable than whatever Devon had planned for me.

Tender touching woke me up. Matrina shushed me as she cupped and squeezed my boob.  
“Don’t mind me, I always wake up horny.”  
Her hand went down and started massaging my clitoris. I grabbed her hand to protest this, but she just took my wrists and held them above my head.  
“What’s the matter? You don’t like this?,” she smiled. “Want me to be rough?”  
She forced two of her fingers into my dry pussy and I moaned in pain.  
“Better?”  
“Matrina, please.”  
“Yes, beg me.”  
Her two fingers kept thrusting me until I was wet.  
“Please stop.”  
She picked up the pace and placed her thumb on my clit.  
“Beg more.”  
Her thumb started rubbing it.  
“I beg you, stop.”  
She began to be aggressive with me. If this continues…  
“Or what?”  
Her grin widened.  
“Or… I’ll…”  
She forced a screaming orgasm out of me, and she loved every second of it.  
While I was panting in a daze, trying to recollect my thoughts, she got up and dressed herself.  
“Today will be rough for you,” she said while fixing her hair in the mirror.  
“Hm?”  
“Me and a couple of others have to go outside for a while,” she turned to me. “Which means you’re left with Vini and Nicky among others.”  
She took a bottle out of her top drawer and gulped two pills before offering me the same. I took them and swallowed them.  
“Where are your legs?”  
“Uh, I think in Devon’s room.”  
Without a word, she just left me in the room, so I looked around.  
There were photos taped on the closet back when she did shotput. Random selfies in various cities and with different people, all with fake smiles. A single gold medal was hanging from the lamp on the desk.  
“Maybe we could go for a walk?”  
“That’s boring.”  
Two people were talking in the hallway, one of them was definitely Vini.  
“We’ll see when they leave.”  
“Good morning, Matrina.”  
“Morning.”  
She came back into the room and locked the prosthetics in my hips.  
“That blue light looks kinda cool. Anyway, ready for breakfast?”  
After grabbing my leash, we went downstairs and were greeted by everyone. Some women whispered to each other while looking at me, but I wasn’t that bothered. Pettiness and gossiping are common female traits.  
“Aw, man, why’d you have to put legs on her?,” Devon asked.  
“To remind you all whose bitch she is,” Matrina said with a smile. She took the head seat of the table and had me sit next to her feet, keeping a tight grip on the leash.  
“Speaking of which,” Jessica started. “We were discussing something.”  
“Ooh?,” Matrina said almost mockingly.  
“Yeah! We want her as well!,” Nicky yelled.  
“Wait, let me explain,” Jessica interfered. “We talked about this and most of us agreed that it’d only be fair if she slept, or spent a considerable amount of time, in each of our rooms.”  
Matrina chuckled.  
“Where’s the toast?”  
“I’m serious, Matrina. It is democracy put into practice.”  
“Actually,” I chimed in. “That’s communism.”  
Matrina looked at me and burst out laughing. A few of them laughed too.  
“Alright, then it’s communism,” Jessica continued unwavered. “We share our meals, our living space, why wouldn’t we share our pet, as well? She’s a common good.”  
Felicia brought out a large plate filled with toasts.  
“You got a point there,” Matrina said, giving me a bite of her toast. “But I know her better than any of you. Do you feel at ease with me, Lira?”  
It was true that she put me somewhat at ease. We’ve been through a lot and all these people are strangers to me.  
“Mhm,” I murmured while trying to chew.  
“Since when do you care what a mere slave, who even wants to be one, feels or thinks?,” Jessica asked calmly.  
“Hey now,” Matrina pointed a finger at her. “We were slaves to the same master, remember?”  
“You’re abusing your power, Matrina.”  
Everyone fell silent as they munched on their toasts. Matrina stopped eating hers and gave me the rest.  
“You’re playing dirty, I see.”  
“I’m just sayin-”  
“Divide and conquer, right? Fine.”  
She threw the leash on the ground in front of me.  
“Let’s see how long she lasts like this,” she said as she stood up. “It seems like you’re all forgetting that she’s a human. It really shows none of you have been slaves before.”  
She stormed out the dining room and stomped her way upstairs.  
Devon approached me and put the rest of his toast in my mouth.  
“T-Thank you.”  
If he wasn’t so black, I would say he was blushing.  
“Okay, who gets her today?”  
“We could do like eight-hour intervals.”  
“Come on, no one will keep track of that.”  
“I think it would be appropriate if she was mine for today,” Jessica said, and they all seemed to agree. She took Matrina’s seat and looked down at me.  
“Let’s spend some quality time together, okay?,” her grin sent shivers down my spine.  
She grabbed my leash and took me to the living room.  
“Now, how do these legs work?”  
“Oh, I saw Devon do this,” Felicia said. She unlocked the prosthetics and tucked them away under the coffee table.  
“Thank you. Lira, do you drink coffee?”  
“Sometimes.”  
“Feli, dear, would you be so kind to make two cups for us?”  
“Sure thing!,” she replied and went to the kitchen.  
“I’m not sure how I’m supposed to hold a mug,” I said holding up my paw.  
“That’s fine, Feli will help you,” Jessica said. “Now, I wanted to have a little chat with you first.”  
“Do you believe all women should be like you?”  
What a loaded question so early in the morning.  
“No,” I said. “But if they were, maybe they’d like this new normal more.”  
She raised an eyebrow.  
“Have you not seen the women in the Dinky?”  
“I have.”  
“And you think they’d just have to enjoy it?”  
I paused for a moment, not because I didn’t know what to say, but because I quite disliked this conversation.  
“Jessica, right?”  
“Miss Jones for you.”  
How irritating.  
“Miss Jones, let me ask you a question instead.”  
She leaned in.  
“Do you think men are inherently evil?”  
“Well,” she started, leaning back on the couch. “They sure seem to love this new society.”  
“That’s not what I asked.”  
The kettle started whizzing. I noticed a couple of women were still at the dining table, listening to us.  
“Yes, I think men are inherently evil and violent.”  
“If you’ve never been a slave, how can you claim that?”  
Felicia brought the coffee as Jessica and I stared at each other.  
“I see what’s happening around us.”  
“That ghetto doesn’t really count,” I said. “Ghettos were always bad.”  
“Do you think your master treated you well?”  
“Most definitely.”  
“Why do you not have legs, then?”  
She was seeking for more information. I really dislike this woman.  
“If Master wants me like this, I have no problem with that.”  
“Would you have a problem if I did that to you?”  
Felicia kept looking at us in awe, holding out a mug in front of me.  
“You’re not my Master.”  
“I am,” she said, grinning. “For today.”  
I took a sip of the coffee Felicia held for me. It was one of those cheap, gritty blends.  
“Are you going to remove my arms, too?”  
Adrenaline was rushing through my body. Her thousand-yard stare made me uncomfortable.  
She adjusted her purple hair and took a sip.  
“I could if I wanted to,” she finally said. “But your paws are too cute.”  
“Hey Lira,” Felicia interfered. “Do you want to go for a walk?”  
“What, because you think I’m an actual dog that needs to go for walks?”  
“Alright, you know what?” Jessica said and stood up. “You talked enough for today.”  
She picked up the dildo gag from the floor and forced it into my mouth.  
“I don’t like your attitude, dog. Get her out of my sight.”  
Felicia locked in the prosthetics and walked me outside. There was a narrow dirt path on the side of the house that led into the forest.  
“Let’s go there,” she said.  
We walked silently for a while.  
“I’ve always wanted a dog as a child,” she finally broke the silence. “But I guess this is close enough.”  
She fell quiet again before stopping.  
“What you did there was kinda bad,” she sat down on a rock. “Jessica can be quite scary sometimes. Oh, come, you can sit next to me.”  
She said that as if I had a choice.  
“She’s one of those angry ones, you know? She just hides it behind her political speak.”  
She kept petting me the entire time.  
“Do you really mind being treated like this?,” she asked.  
I shook my head. It’s calming, at least.  
“Oh, I’m glad. I wouldn’t be able to help it.”  
Birds were singing and a squirrel looked at us before running away.  
“What Matrina said back there really got to me. I’m sorry if I was mean to you before, sometimes I get carried away by others.”  
Her words seemed genuine. I placed my paw on her knee and she giggled.  
“You really confused me back when we first met at the auction. It kinda shook me up when you said you liked being a slave. It felt like my cause was for nothing, but I guess you’re one of the very few who feel that way.”  
She looked up at the tree branches.  
“Some of these women are a bit… upset by your presence,” she said. “But I’ll try to make sure you’re okay.”  
Hearing those words reassured me a little. I wasn’t sure how much power she actually held in that house, but at least someone cared for my well-being.  
“How do those legs even work?”  
I shrugged. I couldn’t really explain because I was silenced by the dildo.  
“Oh, right, you can’t talk. Do you want me to take that off?”  
I shook my head and her eyebrows furled in confusion.  
“Well, okay. I guess you’re used to this.”  
“Hey, what are you guys talking about?”  
Vini was walking towards us.  
“Hey, Vini. Nothing much, it’s just me talking.”  
He sat next to me. He was wearing a blonde wig today.  
“I see,” he said, looking at the gag. “Really good toast today, thanks for that.”  
“Anytime!”  
We sat in an awkward silence. The calmness went away once he got here.  
“Well, I wanted to have some fun with Lira,” he said, touching my back. “Do you mind?”  
She looked at me, waiting for a response, but I didn’t give her any. I just stared at the tree in front of us. I shouldn’t make any more enemies.  
“Uh, can I watch?,” she asked meekly.  
“Don’t care.”  
He moved my body and placed my butt in front of him. After probing for a bit, he penetrated my ass and let out a long groan.  
“Damn, she feels so nice around my… girl dick.”  
Felicia put her hand down her panties and started playing with herself while he was slowly thrusting into me. I wasn’t all that amused and felt quite humiliated hearing this skinny guy in a wig enjoy himself so much with his three and a half inches.  
He shot his load on my back again.  
“That was great,” he said, giving me a spank. Felicia stopped masturbating, but she didn’t orgasm.  
“What will be for lunch today?,” he asked her.  
His warm cum started dripping from my sides.  
“We’ll see, I was thinking of lasagne, maybe?”  
I sat and the cum dripped down from my butt.  
“Well, okay, see ya later!,” he waved and left. Felicia took a leaf and cleaned my back with it.  
“She’s such a mess,” she said. “Can you shower on your own?”  
I looked at her and blushed.  
“Oh… okay,” she thought for a moment. “That’s a bit of a nuisance, but I’ll help you.”  
She grabbed the leash and walked me back to the house.

“I assume you take these off?,” she asked, pointing at the prosthetics. After I confirmed, she unlocked them and set them aside.  
“Let’s get this off, too,” she took out the dildo from my mouth and some drool escaped.  
“Do you take off the collar?”  
“You can’t,” I said, trying to collect the saliva.  
“Oh? What do you mean?”  
“Master has the key to the collar and the paws. It’s impossible to take them off without the key.”  
“I see,” she unlatched the leash and helped me get into the shower. “You’re really devoted to him.”  
The warm water poured down my face as I tried supporting myself by holding the edges, but the paws kept slipping.  
“Just lay down.”  
A bit embarrassed, I let my body relax on the shower floor. She washed my body and my hair as best as she could, with extra care around my nipples, and I felt immense gratitude towards her.  
After closing the toilet seat and placing me on top of it, she took a towel and started drying me.  
“I can do that, you know?”  
“Don’t be silly,” she said with a smile. “I’m kinda enjoying this.”  
“Feli, take her to the living room after,” Jessica yelled from the hallway. Felicia just kept rubbing my hair with the towel without an expression.  
She carried me to the living room, where Jessica motioned to the chair, so she placed me on the pillows.  
“Nicky will dye your hair purple.”  
“Really?,” I raised an eyebrow.  
“Since you’re OUR pet now, it’s only appropriate.”  
“Is that really necessary?”  
“We could pretend like you have a say in it, if you’d like that.”  
“But I just washed her hair,” Felicia said, picking up few of my hair strands. Jessica gave her a cold stare.  
“Here I am! Are you ready?,” Nicky entered, holding hair dye, scissors and gloves.  
“Scissors aren’t needed to dye hair,” I said.  
Jessica took out duct tape and handcuffs, and walked over to me.  
“Dogs who bark aren’t trained properly,” she said, taping my mouth with a few long layers. Taking my wrists behind the chair, she handcuffed me, and that’s the only thing she had to do to make me completely immobile. I hated this.  
Nicky showed me the colour on the box, which was Permanent Purple Haze, and started mixing the substances. As she applied the first strokes, Jessica kept staring at me with a condescending grin. I looked down and just let it happen.  
Only women can humiliate other women like this.  
“You’ll be kinda like our mascot!,” Nicky said enthusiastically as she removed my ear headset.  
Felicia stuck around for a while, but soon left to the kitchen.

“This colour really brings out the brown colour of your collar!,” Nicky said, holding a mirror in front of me.  
I realised I haven’t seen myself in years.  
I looked at myself and saw a sad person looking back. The black bruise under my left eye. The short purple hair framing my face. The red skin around my lips. The cruel reality ridiculed by the dog ears on my head.  
The sad person I was looking at wasn’t me. It couldn’t be me.  
My eyes were broken.  
William.  
Please.  
“We’re back!,” Matrina yelled, entering the house. “Look who we brought!”  
I looked away from the mirror. My breathing became heavy. Did I just dissociate?  
“Oh my god, that’s a big dog!”  
“Why did you bring a dog here?”  
A dog?  
“Hey, Lira, look!,” she said while barely controlling the large dog. “Do you recognise his breed?”  
His long fur coat was white with two large brown patches on his body and dark ears. He was tall, but his legs were skinny. He was also young, about a year old.  
“Think that’s a Croatian, or well, Bosnian shepherd dog,” I said. “Commonly known as Tornyak.”  
“Where’s Bosnia?”  
“Is he gonna bite us?”  
“No, these are usually calm.”  
She let the dog go and he sniffed everyone. Some got intimidated by that, some gasped. No one even offered to greet him. Matrina uncuffed me and I called him over.  
“What’s his name?,” I asked, letting him sniff my hand. After the short introduction, he sat down next to my chair.  
“What did they say again?,” she asked Devon.  
“They said his name’s Lan!,” he answered with a big grin on his face.  
“Why in the fuck did you bring such a large dog here?,” Jessica finally snapped.  
Lan nuzzled against my hand.  
“To keep our pet company,” Matrina giggled at her. “Look at them, they’re so cute!”  
They all looked at us and I couldn’t help but blush and divert my eyes to the dog.  
“I didn’t allow this, you didn’t even ask me in the first place! This is my propert-”  
“Oh my god!,” Felicia screamed. “A DOG!”  
She almost ran towards him.  
“Wait, Feli,” I said and she stopped in her tracks. “Give your hand to him first before anything.”  
She offered the back of her pale hand and he smelled it before letting her pet him.  
“He’s so fluffy! It’s a he, right?”  
“Yeah, his name’s Lan, apparently.”  
He had the same aura of calm playfulness as Kali. Kali…  
“What’s your plan, Matrina?,” Jessica asked.  
Her lips showed a glimpse of evil forethought.  
“I was thinking about what you said,” she crossed her arms. “About sharing Lira.”  
“What about it?”  
“As I said, I know her better than any of you.”  
“Just say it,” Jessica said. She seemed irritated.  
“She’d be humiliated by this, so I suggest,” she really couldn’t hide her smirk anymore. “Lira and Lan sleep together.”  
“W-What?,” I whispered. She was telling them only half the truth.  
“In the same bed?”  
Devon revealed a giant green pillow from behind his back.  
“How… how are you going to force the dog to sleep with her on that?”  
“We’ll link their collars,” Matrina said and took out a long metal chain with latches at both ends from her tote bag.  
Devon put the pillow on the floor and left outside.  
“That’s ridiculous, Matrina,” Jessica hissed. “What if they run away?”  
“Ah, we thought of that,” she said. “You don’t mind some drilling, right?”  
“What?!,” Jessica shouted. She stood up from the couch, completely losing her cool.  
“Look,” Matrina said calmly as Devon came back holding a metal plate. “We’ll just drill this into the wall. Lira can’t even use her thumbs, she’ll never be able to unlatch this hook.”  
Devon raised up the plate. A metal ring was in the middle of it, but the top part could be unlocked.  
“So you want to chain them together, and then put the chain into that?,” Felicia asked.  
“Yep.”  
Lan turned back to me and put his paw on the chair.  
“I mean, it could work,” she said.  
“It will work. Let Devon drill two tiny holes into the wall and it’ll be fine,” Matrina said.  
“What if she gets fucked by him?,” Nicky asked nervously.  
I looked down at Lan in embarrassment. They know about it.  
Wait… Did Nicky…?  
“Who cares? They’re just two dogs,” Matrina chuckled.  
Jessica seemed shocked, but quickly went back to her cold stance.  
“Fine. But if he fucks her, I want to watch.”  
These people are insane.  
Felicia looked up at me, still petting Lan’s back.  
“Do you let dogs fuck you?,” she whispered while the rest were arguing in the background. I didn’t want to lie to her.  
“Yes, but only if they want it.”  
“H-How does it feel?”  
I leaned in closer to her. “Amazing.”  
Her eyes widened in surprise and she covered her mouth to hide her excited smile.  
“I guess we’ll take a lot of long walks, after all,” she said quietly. I smiled and nodded, not because I was looking forward to Lan using me, but to an escape from this hell.  
Devon already drilled the holes in the wall opposite of the couches and set in the metal plate while the women bickered about something completely unrelated. Felicia went to fetch my dog prosthetic legs and locked them in my thighs. People started scatter around the house, bored of the argument.  
Matrina approached me and Lan, who seemed thrilled about me now that I was on the floor with him. His shoulders were much taller than mine when I was on all fours.  
“Hope you’re ready for this,” she told me and winked as she linked our collars. The furthest we could go apart was about my arm’s reach.  
“Thank you, Matrina,” I said sincerely.  
“Don’t thank me,” she chuckled. “This dog will definitely fuck you.”  
“Where did you even get him? These are rare around here.”  
“Black market,” she stated simply. “Just keep in mind, Lira. I’m not your enemy here.”  
She stood up and went to sit at the dining table to check her phone. What’s her angle? Shouldn’t really complain about this, or overthink it.  
Lan was rubbing all over me, and I suddenly realised that he might be my way out of here. It would take time, but he’s my best option now.  
They don’t realise they just gave me fangs.  
“Lira, we bought this, is it good?,” Matrina asked me, pointing at two bags Devon held. The larger bag contained dry dog food, the other one was slave kibble.  
“F-For me?,” I asked sheepishly.  
“I meant the dog. Is this good for the dog?”  
“Anything is good, he’s too skinny… Am I goi-”  
“Yes, the other one’s for you,” she grinned. “We’re a little short on money, and this is cheaper than feeding you actual food.”  
She set two bowls next to the green pillow and Devon poured the food in. Lan dragged me towards the food, sniffed both bowls and decided to eat his own.  
Matrina laughed. “He doesn’t even want the slave food. Don’t worry, you can have our leftovers, if there are any.”  
They all sat down at the dining table and waited for the dinner while I stared at the kibble in front of me. It’s tasteless, but I was surprised they even thought of me.  
“Aww, look at them eating together,” one of the women said, leaning over the chair.  
“I can’t believe we have two dogs now,” Felicia chirped, carrying a large plate of lasagne and placing it on the table.  
The sound of cutlery and chatter made it seem like we were in a restaurant, except I was on my elbows and chewing hard kibble together with a dog.  
Lan finished his food and started nudging his nose against my face, so I backed away from the bowl. He ate my kibble, but I was okay with that. He seemed starved.  
“Hey, come here,” Devon said and Lan dragged me towards him. “Not you,” he told the dog.  
“Open up.”  
I opened my mouth and stuck my tongue out. He gave me a fork full of lasagne. As soon as I started chewing, Lan licked my face and lips.  
“You know what, Matrina,” Jessica started. “I could get used to seeing her like this.”  
“Told ya, isn’t it humiliating?”  
“To be honest with y’all,” Devon turned to the table. “I’m getting a hard on from this.”  
“Me too, bro,” Vini said, staring at me.  
Perhaps because of Lan, I didn’t mind taking on the role of their pet. I still hated it here, but he took out my frustration with the situation. I’ll just play along and be a good, obedient pet for the time being. Just as Master taught me.  
“Alright, this is all fun and games, but I have to excuse myself now,” Jessica stood up and walked over to me and Lan, unlatching the chain from my collar. “Devon, come with me.”  
She leashed me and the two of them took me upstairs, presumably to Jessica’s room.  
“Take her legs off,” she said as she closed the doors. “I don’t want dirt on my bed.”  
Devon unlocked my prosthetics and set them aside before placing me on the bed.  
“Ma’am, I got a gift for her,” Devon said. “Do you need me here?”  
“Yes,” she answered. “Go get it, but do come back.”  
He left the room and she sat down on the bed next to me.  
“Lira, do you know the only thing that can make me orgasm?”  
“No, Miss Jones.”  
She grabbed my chin and made me look up at her.  
“I just love seeing bitches like you get blacked,” she said in a sinister tone. “Devon never made advances on me, but he sure seems to like you. I’m almost jealous of you.”  
He came back with a small plastic bag in his hand.  
“Little missy, I got you these,” he said smiling, taking out leather restraints with a metal ring on each. He grabbed my arms behind me and put them on my wrists. They had a soft interior.  
“So it doesn’t hurt you anymore, you know, when you’re around my neck,” he said. “They can connect to each other, too.”  
He locked my wrists on my back and Jessica laughed.  
“This is perfect,” she said. “Devon, I want you to fuck her.”  
“Now?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well, I am hard, but in front of you? Can I do whatever?”  
“Yes.”  
He turned me around and rested my shoulders on his thighs. I looked up at him as he took out his cock and rested it on my face.  
“Suck it,” Jessica commanded as she grabbed his cock and pushed it into my mouth.  
She was behind me on her knees, holding my head and forcing it deeper onto his cock as he started groaning.  
“Matrina told me you can deepthroat anything, so let’s see.”  
His big cock went past my cheeks and into my throat as tears collected in the corners of my eyes. She pushed my head all the way to his crotch and held it there. I could barely breathe.  
“Fuck,” Devon grunted. “She’s so good.”  
She finally let go of me. The pain coming from my missing limbs started creeping back. Just endure.  
“We’re not done yet,” she said as she turned me around, rubbing my nipples against the bed sheet.  
“Fuck her, Devon.”  
He grabbed my hips and placed them on his thighs, burying my face into the bed. Slowly easing into my pussy at first, he picked up the pace and started thrusting into me as my muffled moans mixed with Jessica’s.  
“I’m cumming…”  
As he pulled me in all the way, he emptied himself into my womb. They both moaned loudly as they came at the same time.  
He took me off his cock and stood up.  
“Ma’am, you a freak,” he said and left the room.  
She flipped me over and placed herself over me, so we faced each other.  
“Now that he used you like a piece of meat,” she said, looking into my eyes. “I hope you get pregnant and carry his mutt child.”  
She didn’t know I’ve been on Deep Prova for years. I have no periods and can’t get pregnant.  
“Y-Yeah,” I muttered.  
“What changed, little bitch?” she asked, tilting her head. “You weren’t so docile before. Did we already break you?”  
I looked away and decided not to answer.  
“Hah, sooner than expected,” she said as her head disappeared below my boobs.  
To my surprise, she started licking Devon’s cum that was oozing from my pussy. It didn’t feel good at all. I felt uncomfortable at best.  
“It tastes so good,” she said, wiping her mouth. “A big bull’s cum.”  
This was coming from a woman who was running for mayor.  
“Someone will come get you,” she said as she stood up. “I’m done with you for today.”  
Leaving me tied on the bed, she picked up the prosthetics and left the room.  
Just take the abuse, just be their pet, it’s fine.  
“Hey,” Felicia entered. She undid the wrist restrains, picked me up and carried me downstairs. Lan got excited seeing her place me face down on the giant pillow and she linked our collars together before sitting at the dining table.  
He sniffed my pussy and gave it a cautious lick before laying next to me.  
“How about that creep Johnson? His house would be an easy target,” Matrina said, pointing at something at the table. “There’s two escape routes, here and here.”  
“Wait,” one of the women said. “Lira is here, let’s not talk about this now.”  
“What’s she gonna do?,” Matrina chuckled. “Warn someone? Look at her.”  
The women turned around and looked at Lan and me. Embarrassed about the sudden attention, I looked down at the pillow and Lan’s tail started wagging.  
Matrina went into the kitchen and came back holding two pills.  
“I didn’t forget,” she whispered.  
I swallowed them as she hooked our chain to the metal plate on the wall. After patting Lan, she went back to the table.  
“Anyway, where were we…? Ah right, so this guy has five slaves and…”  
The comfort of Lan’s fur against my skin allowed my mind to relax, lulling me to sleep.

A loud snore jerked me awake, but it was only Lan. The living room was empty and dark, only illuminated by the moonlight weaving through the window.  
They actually left me alone for the night. No humiliation, no rape. I could barely believe it.  
Lan moved his head and rested it on his legs, looking at me with a certain sadness.  
“You’re a good dog,” I whispered to him as I let my arm rest on his back. Did they leave him tied with me here the whole time?  
Does he see me as his companion, a dog equal to him? Or perhaps his instincts tell him I’m livestock in need of protection.  
To see his reaction, I budged closer to him, but to my surprise, he just turned on his back and revealed the pink tip of his cock.  
As much as I wanted to, I couldn’t do anything about it as the chain was too short when hooked on the wall, but this was good news to me. There was a chance he saw me as his potential mate.  
Footsteps in the hallway alerted us both. He went back to his original position and his ears perked up as we attentively listened. Someone entered the living room and yawned before turning on the light.  
“Oh, hey, you’re up,” Felicia said, rubbing her eyes. “I’m so thirsty.”  
She walked to the kitchen and turned on the tap, gulping down water in one go.  
“Last night was crazy, I can’t believe you didn’t wake up,” she sat on the couch and buried her face into her hands.  
“What happened?,” I asked.  
“Someone brought a butt ton of wine and everyone got drunk. God, I’m so hungover.”  
She silently groaned a couple of times before leaning back on the couch.  
“Uh, hey, Feli.”  
“Ya?”  
“I think Lan needs to go out.”  
She paused for a moment. “Why?”  
“You know, to pee and stuff.”  
“Oh, right!”  
Reluctantly, she stood up, unlatched the chain from his collar and headed for the doors.  
“Hey, Feli.”  
“What?”  
“Can I go, too?”  
She blinked at me.  
“You need to go pee?”  
I nodded and she moaned annoyed. She reached under the coffee table for the prosthetics and locked them in me.  
“No funny business, okay?”  
I left her without an answer as she took my leash and we went outside. Lan happily ran around and marked almost every tree in the proximity as I squatted down and peed on the ground.  
To recollect herself, she sat down at the wooden table outside the house and brought me with her.  
“It’s a nice night.”  
The moon illuminated a few clouds passing by as the city lights twinkled back at us.  
“Why don’t you sit down?,” she asked. “You’re making me nervous.”  
“Oh, sorry, I just need to stretch a bit.”  
Lan came back to us and immediately put his cold nose against my pussy, making me gasp.  
“What? Oh!”  
Felicia looked at us in awe as he kept licking me. The prosthetics were a bit taller than what my usual legs would have been if I was on my knees, which elevated my hips to the perfect height for a large dog to mount and grip me firmly. The height also completely exposed my pussy. Master really took everything into consideration to transform me into the perfect toy for the dogs.  
“Felicia, I think he will…”  
His large body mounted me and Felicia covered her mouth in shock. He sunk his claws into my hips and started poking around my pussy.  
“It’s okay,” I moaned quietly, trying to comfort her. “Don’t panic.”  
On the inside, I felt butterflies of excitement. This was what I was made for.  
“He’s… He’s going to…”  
“I know,” I said, trying not to show how I felt. “Just watch, don’t do anything.”  
He eventually found my hole and immediately started thrusting into me with full force. I couldn’t help but start moaning as his cock grew inside me, and he was bigger than what I was used to. It felt so good…  
Felicia finally realised what was going on as I started panting and moaning and losing control over myself. At first she watched us, but quickly slipped her hand into her panties.  
Lan came within minutes. His knot spread my pussy as he emptied himself into me and just the thought of his warm cum inside me made me orgasm so strongly, I had to lower myself on my elbows. Felicia let out a high-pitched noise as she came shortly after me and just sat there, looking at us.  
“Why is he still on you?,” she asked as he licked my back.  
“He, uh,” I could barely speak as my blood rushed to my cheeks. “His dick swole up inside me.”  
“What?!,” she exclaimed.  
“Yeah, I’ll explain later…”  
“O-Okay.”  
He sniffed my hair a couple of times and tried removing himself from me, but it was too painful for him and all too pleasurable for me. His knot lasted about ten silent minutes, all the while I was panting heavily with my tongue out like a bitch in heat.  
“That was insane,” Felicia said as she took me to a grassy patch.  
“Was this your first time seeing it?,” I asked while squatting, waiting for his cum to leak out of me.  
“Yeah! It sobered me up instantly,” she said. “I thought he was going to hurt you.”  
“They’re only aggressive with other males around.”  
“Lira, I…,” she started shyly. “Do you think I could try it?”  
“Let him on you?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well, if you try it, you’ll never be the same,” I said, my mind flashing back to my first time with Kali.  
We were quiet for a while.  
“Did Nicky shoot my dog?”  
Our eyes met and she was shocked at first.  
“Yeah… She did, but that was not the plan at all, I swear!”  
“What was the plan, then?”  
She looked at the grass then back at me.  
“You ask a lot of questions.”  
“I thought we were almost like frie-”  
“No, Lira,” she interrupted me. “I only look after you because I pity you.”  
Her body turned to face me and she crossed her arms. Her stance was intimidating.  
“Don’t think I have no authority over you. You’re a mere pet, much like that dog. This is the life you chose.”  
“But, Feli, I-”  
“No.”  
She tugged my leash, forcing me to walk with her, as she called Lan over and we went back inside. Frustrated, she chained us together, hooked the chain to the wall and turned off the lights before leaving upstairs without another word.  
Perhaps I completely misjudged her and acted too soon. Am I going to be trapped here forever?  
Trying not to let the prosthetics get in the way, I huddled next to Lan and cried myself to sleep.

“Little missy.”  
Devon shook me awake.  
“Felicia said you gotta wear this after you eat,” he said, holding the dildo gag.  
While Devon poured in kibble into my bowl, I noticed Lan prancing around the house without a leash.  
“C’mon,” he said impatiently, leading me to the bowl. My prosthetics were still attached, so I basically had to lay down to force myself to eat.  
“I heard the dog fucked you last night.”  
Gossiping.  
“You really are a true bitch, eh?”  
I hate women.  
After I ate half the bowl, I sat down and looked up at him. He squatted in front of me and pushed the rubber cock in my mouth. While he was latching the belt, his entire face was grinning.  
“Gotta wait now,” he said as he tugged me back to the pillow and chained me to the wall. “We’re gonna have some guests soon.”  
Just as he sat down and took out his phone, Matrina and Felicia entered the living room. They both looked angry.  
“So, Lira,” Matrina started while Felicia sat next to Devon. “You thought your little snooping around would go unpunished.”  
She crouched in front of me.  
“From now on, you will be gagged unless you have food or a cock in your mouth. Clear?”  
I nodded. She took off the prosthetics and slid them under the coffee table, leaving me sitting on the pillow.  
“I’ll let you know this,” she grabbed my chin. “There will be some people over from a sister group. Do not let out a single squeak or you will be sleeping outside and I will burn your neo legs. Clear?”  
She tightened her squeeze as I tried to nod.  
“Good.” She stood up and turned to Felicia and Devon.  
“Is everything ready?”  
“Boss, can I have her around my neck?”  
Matrina sighed.  
“No, Devon. She is not your personal trinket. She’s our household pet.”  
He looked genuinely saddened by her response.  
“They’re here!,” one of the women yelled from the hall.  
They all scrambled upstairs except the trio in front of me, who went to the door to greet the guests.  
As they walked into the living room, they both looked at me. A man and a woman.  
But that man seemed so familiar.  
Is that…?  
He locked eyes with me and raised an eyebrow, but subtly shook his head as they all sat down around the coffee table.  
“It’s good to have you here,” Matrina said. “Is he your bodyguard?”  
“Oh yeah, kind of,” the woman with blue hair said. “He also drives me around, overall handy to have.”  
“Just trying to help how I can,” he said. That voice, I knew that voice.  
“I hope you don’t mind me asking, but” he continued. “Why do you have a slave?”  
He pointed at me and they all turned to look.  
“Oh, she’s one of us, she just loves being like this.”  
The couple didn’t seem to be convinced at all, but disregarded me anyway.  
The woman and Matrina started talking about joining their forces while the man kept glancing at me and, suddenly, I realised who he was.  
He was the cop.  
The police officer back when Miss Cummings took me to the auction. He was wearing plain clothes, but it was him.  
Shocked, I stared at the man who might be able to save me.  
He quickly picked up on it and, after taking another glance at me, his hand went below the table and motioned for me to stop before he leaned back on the couch. Devon, after probably picking up on what was happening, straightened his back and looked at me, so I laid down on the pillow and tried faking disinterest by staring into the wall opposite of me.  
“Do you mind if I go see that girl?,” the cop interrupted them, scratching his head. “I’ve just never seen an amputee before, that’s all. It’s not like I’m really important here, I’m just a guy.”  
Matrina fell quiet for a moment before standing up and moving her chair. She gave me a cold, wordless warning as the cop made his way towards me.  
He crouched in front of me and touched what was left of my thighs. It felt like my heart was in my throat.  
The group was silent, but quickly went back to their conversation.  
“Blink once for yes,” he whispered almost inaudibly. “Waycrest?”  
Sweat started collecting on my forehead as I blinked at him. He couldn’t hide his smirk until Devon stood next to him.  
“Let the women talk, right,” he said.  
“Yeah,” the cop said as he stood up. “That’s some fine pussy, my friend.”  
Devon relaxed his posture.  
“You wouldn’t believe it until you try it,” he whispered through a grin. They both looked down at me and the same idea seemed to dawn on them at the same time.  
“Boss,” Devon turned around. “We gonna take her to my room, alright?”  
Matrina stopped and looked at us.  
“Do whatever,” she said. “As long as the gag is in.”  
They unlatched the chain from my collar, locked the wrist restraints in front of me and Devon picked me up and hung me around his neck, facing outward.

The cop closed the door as Devon laid down on the bed with me on top of him.  
“Is that how you wanna do it?,” the cop asked. He kneeled in front of us.  
Devon grabbed my arms and gave them to the cop, who put them around his neck.  
The cop looked at me. He saw the fear in my eyes. With a smirk on his face, he checked my pussy with his finger.  
“She’s already so wet, man,” he said. Devon put his hands on my butt cheeks and spread them out, slowly entering my ass hole, while the cop was stroking his cock.  
He squeezed my boobs and positioned himself over me. Devon started groaning with pleasure as his cock was getting deeper and deeper with every move and the cop penetrated my pussy.  
All the fear dissipated when they picked up the pace and started fucking me. The sensation of two cocks inside me was mind numbing.  
Master, please… forgive me.  
“God, her ass is so…,” Devon moaned and groaned and gruntled.  
I came before Devon unloaded into me. He laid there, with his cock still inside me, for a few seconds, then removed himself and pushed me towards the cop, who was still fucking me. He stood up and left the room.  
The cop sat down on the bed and moved me up and down on his cock, like a toy, and I couldn’t bare to look at him at all.  
His hot cum filled me as he pushed me down all the way.  
“I missed you when I visited,” he said, moving my head to face him while I was still on him. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you out of here.”  
I felt hope and excitement take over me, but his face quickly went dark.  
“Eventually.”  
He picked me up and placed me on the bed.  
“Just stay here, don’t run,” he said while zipping his jeans. “It doesn’t seem like you even have a choice.”  
The warm feeling of a real, possible salvation cowered away from the frustration and anger building inside me.  
Devon came back, cleaned me up and took me back to the living room. They both sat down at the couch as I was chained to the wall yet again.  
Lan came over and started licking my holes, which seemed to horrify the blue-haired woman.  
“We’ll keep in touch,” she said, standing up. “We overstayed anyway.”  
She kept glancing at me as Matrina tried to get them to stay.  
“No, no, thank you for everything. I’m looking forward to joining our forces, but we must go now.”  
As they were leaving, the cop looked at me and smiled.  
“What a nice lady,” Felicia said as they walked back. “She has some good ideas.”  
“Yeah, they would be a good addition to our cause,” Matrina said. “But you.”  
She faced me.  
“I hope you left a good first impression.”  
They both chuckled.  
I can’t trust anyone but Master.

***

It’s been almost two weeks since I was kidnapped.  
Most of the time, I was kept bound, chained and gagged. They’ve been sharing me around, abusing me and feeding me nothing but kibble. Lan penetrating me in the living room became their centrepiece entertainment and an introduction to the orgies they held with random men.  
There was no sign of Master, or anyone else from the mansion, but that cop visited as frequently as he could.  
Matrina gave up on treating me like a human being under the pressure from others, who insisted on keeping me like this, though she still fed me painkillers. They bought other various gags and left vibrators in me for hours on end. Jessica often forced Devon to use me in front of her, and even slapped and punched me to take her frustrations out. No one questioned any of the bruises on my body.  
My spirit would have been completely broken if it wasn’t for Lan. Sleeping on the pillow with him kept me lucid and sane. He became quite attached to me and probably felt like I was his mate, or perhaps a sheep he needs to protect.  
They just spent the entire evening getting drunk, gossiping and discussing petty female problems.  
“Good night, dogs.”  
The lights turned off and I hugged Lan, imagining laying next to Master and feeling his warm body against my skin.  
Suddenly, Lan got up and dragged me to the bowls to drink water.  
… What?  
We weren’t chained to the wall.  
They forgot.  
They didn’t link our chain to the metal plate.  
My heart raced as adrenaline took hold of my body. I started shaking and felt like I was about to vomit.  
They fucked up. This was my chance.  
When he stopped drinking water, I frantically pointed at the coffee table to him. He followed my gesture and dragged me towards it, sniffing around the area.  
I can escape.  
Clumsily, I moved the legs from under it and it took a couple of tries because of my shaky paws, but they locked in the rings. With all my effort and relying on adrenaline, I managed to get on all fours.  
What now? Think, think, think.  
The main doors are locked during the night.  
The windows?  
I couldn’t possibly climb over it like this. Excited and anxious, I looked around, thoughts racing through my mind.  
In the dining room, there’s a sliding glass door.  
Can I…?  
I walked over to the glass door and Lan happily followed me, thinking we’re about to go outside.  
The door handle was upright. If I can just…  
After a few jumps, supporting myself with the sturdy prosthetics, I managed to level out the handle. With one last, although painful, jump my paws landed on the handle and I pulled it towards myself.  
The door opened.  
Quietly sliding it to the right, the fresh air overwhelmed me.  
We went outside and I checked the windows. All the lights were off, they were already asleep.  
I looked up at Lan and pat his head as my eyes became teary and we simply left.  
Walking down the stairs proved to be difficult while crying, but we finally reached the street. With my walking pace, getting back to Master would take about four hours from here.  
The streetlights flickered, but there was no sign of anyone nearby. Exhilaration took over my mind and moved my limbs on their own towards freedom.  
Lan sniffed everything he could at first, but soon gave up and just walked by my side.  
I didn’t know this ghetto neighbourhood that well, but if we just stick to this street that divided the city from the river, we should be able to avoid getting too deep into it.  
We must’ve walked for half an hour before I saw another person.  
He was striding along a side street, his white hair illuminated by the orange lights above.  
Please, don’t notice us.  
As I picked up the pace as best as I could, his head turned towards us and he immediately sped up.  
No. Please.  
“Hey,” he said as he kept getting closer.  
Lan stopped and didn’t budge anymore, looking at him.  
He started growling and bared his fangs as the man approached us.  
“Hey, easy now,” he said, holding his hands up.  
He was old and his voice was warm.  
“Are you two alone? Where’s your owner?,” he asked me as he slowly reached his hand out to Lan, who dropped his guard quickly.  
The man looked at me and saw the ring gag in my mouth. The corners of his eyes dropped.  
“You poor thing,” he said softly as he pet both of us. “Come with me.”  
He took out a leash from his pocket and latched it onto the chain connecting Lan and me, but as he tugged it, he realised I didn’t move. I’m not about to be taken away again by a stranger.  
Cars started appearing on the street, slowing down while passing us.  
After crouching in front of us, he looked me in the eyes and put his wrinkly hand on my cheek.  
“It’s quite nippy tonight, aren’t you cold like that?,” he said. “You can tell me your story after you’re safe, okay?”  
His voice and gestures comforted me, but why does he carry around a leash? He seemed trustworthy, but he might just sell me at the first chance.  
“Come on now,” he stood up and tugged at it again, but this time, Lan started walking with him. I guess I had no choice.  
We walked for a few silent minutes before he turned and opened a fence door.  
“He’s going to stay out here, okay?,” he said as he unlatched the chain from Lan’s collar and took me inside his home.  
As he was taking off his shoes, I looked around. The house was really warm, and the walls were lined with wood. Photographs of his family were covering almost every part of the interior.  
He walked me to a small living room with a single sofa and a TV, which surprised me, and to our left was a simple kitchen. He took off the chain from my collar and the gag and set them aside as he looked down at me.  
“Your legs are quite peculiar, I’m surprised no one stole you yet.”  
I decided not to say anything, so he shrugged and went into a room at the end of the hallway.  
“I hope you don’t mind this,” he grunted. “But it’s for my protection as well.”  
He brought back a medium sized cage and placed it next to the sofa. It looked like a person would fit in there if they bent their legs. For such an old person, he seemed quite fit and strong.  
“W-What? Are you going to cage me?”  
“Well, first tell me if these legs can come off.”  
“You brought me here to capture me? Is this a joke?,” I said as I turned around and started walking to the door. He grabbed my collar and touched my back.  
“It’s not safe out there for someone like you.”  
“I don’t care,” I shouted. “Let me go!”  
He put his hands on my face and made me look at him.  
“Would you prefer being sold to some abusive nutjob?”  
I looked away.  
“I won’t hurt you,” he said calmly, letting go of my head. “You’re free to leave now, but I’m inclined to think you trust me, even a little bit. Why would you come here otherwise?  
In a way, he was right, and he read me quite well as he pointed at the cage.  
“Why are you doing this?,” I asked and he smiled.  
“I’ll tell you all about it while you eat,” he said.  
I sighed with despair.  
“Push the latch on the top,” I said, motioning for the legs. “It’ll come off.”  
He got on his knees next to me and observed the legs first before taking them off. After putting them together with his shoes, he went into the room again and brought back an oversized shirt and white underwear.  
“Here,” he said as he put it over my head and pulled my arms through it. “It was my wife’s.”  
He picked me up and placed me on the sofa, then went into the kitchen.  
“I can see you can’t run, but I need you to be in the cage, okay?,” he said as he put a pot on the stove and turned on the fire. “Women stole from me before.”  
“Women you brought back here?”  
“Yes,” he turned to me. “Hope you don’t mind gravy and mashed potatoes.”  
“I can’t even hold anything, see?,” I raised my paws. He chuckled.  
“The last woman here stole a small locket from me by hiding it in her mouth.”  
I was left speechless as I stared at the turned off TV in front of me. The last time I saw one was in 2015. Time goes by fast, huh.  
He took a stool and placed it opposite of me. With a spoon, he picked up the food and offered it to me.  
“So, why are you doing this if your things are being stolen?,” I asked after swallowing.  
“You see,” he picked up another spoonful. “My wife used to fiercely campaign against human trafficking. She was a real angel.”  
“The new normal must’ve devastated her, then.”  
He silently kept feeding me.  
“Her heart gave out once she saw what was happening,” he whispered. “It killed her.”  
“I’m really sorry to hear that.”  
“Don’t worry about that,” he mumbled.  
“So because of her, you take in stray women?”  
He nodded. “Stray slaves, to be precise.”  
That explained the leash in his pocket, at least.  
“Was it good?,” he asked as he went to the kitchen to wash the plate.”  
“It was delicious, actually. Thank you.”  
He came back and put his hands on his hips.  
“Do you want to be on the side or in front?,” he asked, looking at the cage.  
“Uh, however you see fit,” I said awkwardly. “It’s your home.”  
After picking me up, he helped me get into the cage and locked the door. It stayed on the side of the sofa.  
“Is it comfortable?,” he asked. “You’re the first one here after I bought this thing.”  
There was a large black pillow on the bottom of it, so it wasn’t that bad.  
“Yeah, it’s fine.”  
This was all too awkward, and I still wasn’t sure if I made the right decision, but it was too late anyway.  
“How long do you plan on keeping me here?”  
He paused and looked at me before reaching for my stumps. “I’ll give you something for that skin irritation.”  
His hand reached in through the cage bars and he applied a green gel to my skin.  
“Are you experiencing pain where it shouldn’t be?”  
“Y-Yeah.”  
“Just tell me when, I got some painkillers.”  
“Are you a doctor?,” I asked and he paused.  
“A retired family doctor.”  
We were silent for a while as he sat on the sofa and turned on the TV.  
“Hey, uh, I didn’t catch your name,” I said.  
“Oh, my apologies, I totally forgot to introduce myself,” he leaned over the arm rest and put his hand through the top bars. “You can call me David.”  
“I’m Lira.”  
I put my paw up and he grabbed it and shook our hands.  
“You’re pretty bruised up, Lira. Want to tell me what happened?”  
I was quiet. Talking about that house and those people would only make me cry.  
“It’s okay if you don’t want that,” he smiled down at me. “If you do, I’ll be here.”  
We silently watched a quiz on the television.  
“ _And now onto the history section: What year was the very first model of the iPhone released?_ ”  
“2007” I said.  
“Ah, I remember that trend,” he chuckled. “My daughter had one of those.”  
“ _2009? *bzzzz* Wrong! The answer is 2007!_ ”  
“Hey, you’re good at this!,” he said.  
“You have a daughter?”  
His eyes smiled. “She’s about your age.”  
“Is she a …?”  
“No, no, she was smart enough to marry a good man on time, before all this craziness.”  
Marriage? Master and I discussed it, but he felt like it was unnecessary to put what he feels onto an official document. The last time he put the collar around my neck, he called it our engagement ring. It hadn’t come off since then.  
“Does your owner treat you well?,” he asked.  
“If you’re going to ask questions like that, I might as well tell you everything.”  
He turned off the tv, stood up and moved the cage in front of the sofa so we could look at each other.  
“I was a pet to my partner before The Great Repression even started. He somehow got rich and bought a mansion and more slaves, and I became a full-time pet by that time.”  
“So you gave up your rights and all?”  
“Yeah. I’m his property.”  
“Okay.”  
He didn’t seem judgemental about this.  
“Then, about two weeks ago, a feminist group kidnapped me from the estate.”  
“Wait, I support those groups, they’re the ones fighting against all this...”  
I turned around on my back and lifted my shirt up.  
“They gave me all these bruises, pierced my nipples, and… much more.”  
His lips tightened and he rubbed his hands on his head.  
“Well, that changes everything,” he sighed. “Were you raped?”  
Surprised he asked that question so directly, I blushed and looked down.  
“Y-Yeah.”  
“Do you want me to check you?”  
“No, it’s fine.”  
“As you wish. So you escaped?,” he nudged me on.  
“Yeah, and you found me shortly after.”  
He chuckled.  
“I feel bad for putting you in a cage now.”  
“It’s okay,” I said. “It actually puts me at ease.”  
His face softened up. I could tell he realised I’ve been somewhat mind broken.  
“And those ears of yours?”  
“What about them?”  
“It’s just decoration, right?”  
I shook my head. “I can’t hear anything if they’re removed.”  
That took him by surprise.  
“Do you want to explain?,” he asked. “You got me interested now.”  
“My Master, he, uh,” I paused, thinking how to explain this to an old man. “He had this done to me.”  
“I’m inclined to assume then that he had something to do with your legs, too.”  
I didn’t phrase that well.  
“Well, yeah, but I don’t mind that at all.”  
He was quiet.  
“He has control over my body. The ears, right? There’s a device that controls whether I understand human speech or not.”  
His eyebrows raised and wrinkled his forehead.  
“It’s like car keys! A doctor that works for my Master, he’s some sort of genius that pulled this off, and the legs too! My Master made the legs and the doctor removed my legs, and it all works perfectly well.”  
“A doctor, you say?”  
“Yeah, Doctor Putrice.”  
“Putrice?,” he leaned forwards. “Peter Putrice?”  
I nodded and he burst out laughing.  
“That crazy bastard is still doing his thing, I see. Didn’t he lose his license when he was arrested for human experimentation on unwilling participants?”  
Well, I didn’t know that.  
“I guess, yeah. You know him?”  
“We went to the same university. We were lab partners, even.”  
He relaxed in the sofa and looked up at the ceiling. “That was a long time ago.”  
We were quiet for a while, he reminisced about his life.  
“David.”  
“Hm?”  
“Could you take me home?”  
“Let me ask you something before I answer,” he leaned back in and connected his hands. “Do you love your owner?”  
“Yes… Yes, I do.”  
“Are you happy with him?”  
“Yes, I am.”  
He sighed and let his head hang down.  
“I don’t have a car,” he said. “And taxis don’t allow slaves. Or dogs, for that matter. But let’s make a deal.”  
I looked up at him.  
“You’ll stay here for a few days, okay?”  
“Why?”  
“Because you are pale, starved and look like a Dalmatian dog with all those bruises. I can’t let you go yet, it’s against my principles.”  
“But I wi-”  
“No,” he interrupted me. “Once you recover, I’ll walk with you for as long as my arthritis allows it.”  
He stood up and headed to the hallway.  
“Now, we both need to sleep,” he turned off the light. “Good night, Lira.”  
“… good night, David.”  
At least I was safe here.

The sound of a doorbell woke me up. At first, I panicked because I was in a cage, but my mind started recognising the living room.  
“I’ll take care of him, don’t worry,” David said and closed the door.  
A child, maybe five or six years old, locked eyes with me as he stood frozen in the hall.  
“Grandpa?”  
“Yes?”  
“Who is that?,” the child pointed at me.  
“She’s my guest. Would you two like some oatmeal?”  
The child nodded without taking his eyes of me.  
“Hey, my name’s Lira. What’s yours?”  
He was quiet and seemed very shy. David went to the kitchen and he followed him.  
“Well, aren’t you going to say your name?”  
“Jamie,” he said quietly.  
“Nice to meet you, James!”  
I certainly didn’t expect to meet his grandson, especially while caged.  
“Grandpa?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Why is Lira in a cage?”  
David was quiet for a moment.  
“Because she was a bad girl.”  
Jamie looked up at him and gasped. He turned around and winked at me.  
“Grandpa, can I play with her?”  
“Well, no, but you can feed her!”  
They brought back three plates of oatmeal. David moved the cage so I could face Jamie, who sat on the floor next to me.  
Jamie set down his plate and scooped up a spoon of oatmeal.  
“Say ahhhh,” he exclaimed.  
“Ahhh,” I opened my mouth and stuck my tongue out, and he put the spoon in my mouth. As I closed my mouth, he started laughing.  
“Do you have any kids, Lira?,” David asked me.  
I shook my head as I took another spoon of oatmeal, prompting hysterical laughter from Jamie.

“Grandpa, I need to pee,” he said as he fed me the last bit of oatmeal.  
“You’re a big boy now, you know how to do it on your own.”  
Jamie nodded and enthusiastically ran to the bathroom.  
“Children will adapt to anything,” David started. “He basically grew up seeing women like you. My daughter is a good mother, though.”  
“I’m sure he’ll grow up to be a great man, David,” I said. He got a bit emotional before Jamie called him to the bathroom, so he recollected himself and put on a grandparent smile.  
Kids, huh.  
“Thank you, grandpa.”  
Jamie sat down on the floor again and touched my paws.  
“Grandpa?”  
“Hm?”  
“Where are Lira’s legs?”  
David looked at me.  
“I lost them in a great battle,” I said. His eyes widened. “Yeah, I fought against a dragon!”  
“But dragons don’t exist!,” he shouted, throwing his arms up.  
“How do you think I lost my legs, then?”  
His eyebrows furled as he started thinking about my question, and David chuckled.  
“Did you win?,” he finally asked. David and I both started laughing.  
“Yes, I won, but I needed help from your grandpa, so that’s why I’m here.”  
“Oooh!,” he exclaimed and turned to David. “Grandpa, will you help her?”  
“Yes, Jamie,” he said and we looked at each other. “I will help her.”  
“Good!”  
“Hey, Lira has something cool to show you. Wanna see?”  
“Yeah!”  
David took me out of the cage, placed me on the floor and left. While he was gone, Jamie carefully put his hand on my head and started petting me. He giggled when I nuzzled against his hand.  
“Alright,” David came back, holding my prosthetic legs.  
“Whoa, that’s cool!”  
“Wait, it’s even better.”  
He locked them back into the rings on my thighs and I stood up. Jamie and I were at about the same eye level, but the shirt I was wearing kept sliding forward because my hips were too high, so David quickly pulled it down tied a knot to keep it in place.  
Jamie got excited and kept touching the legs, tracing over the blue light.  
“Grandpa, Lira is like Optimus Prime!”  
“Optimus Prime? He knows about Transformers?,” I asked amused.  
“Yeah, his mother showed him some old cartoons and he became obsessed with them.”  
I walked a circle around Jamie, and he turned around in place, looking at me in awe. To him, I was a goddess.  
“Grandpa, can I be like Lira?,” he asked.  
“Uhh, better not,” David scratched his head. “Lira is… special.”  
Jamie stopped and stared at me, so I sat down in front of him. All of a sudden, he seemed very serious.  
“Lira,” he said, “I’m sorry you had to fight a dragon.”  
His little arms went around my neck and he hugged me tightly. I put my paw on his back and pulled him even closer. My eyes were suddenly filled with tears.  
“It’s okay, Jamie,” I mumbled. “It was a really big one.”  
He pushed away from me, but his hands were still on my shoulders.  
“Was it scary?,” he asked.  
“Yes,” I said. “But I’m okay now.”  
“Grandpa, can we keep her forever?,” he asked as he pulled away from me.  
“Oh, no, we can’t,” David said nervously. Jamie looked at the floor.  
“But I like her!”  
“Now, now,” David pat his head. “You can play with her today, but she has to go soon to fight more dragons.”  
“But I want to take her to school to show John and Kyle!”  
David chuckled. “Do you want to play with Lira now?”  
“Yes…”  
“Then how about I give you this,” he took out a leash and latched it on my collar. “You get to have her for the whole day!”  
Jamie happily took the leash and tugged me along as he ran around the small living room.  
“Hope you don’t mind this,” David said. “Whenever he comes here, he usually just plays his Mimtendo or however it’s called.”  
“It’s alright, don’t worry about it.”  
It was a bit awkward since it was a child, but I guess that’s what children nowadays are used to.  
“Grandpa, it’s NINtendo!”  
“Yeah, yeah, Nintendo,” he smiled.  
David sat down to watch TV while Jamie decided to test me.  
“Give me your hand!,” he commanded and I put my paw on his hand.  
He giggled. “Okay! Now sit!”  
I sat down and he giggled louder.  
Jamie tightened the grip on the leash and took me to David.  
“Grandpa?”  
“Hm?”  
“Am I a grownup now?”  
“What makes you say that?”  
“Because grownups walk with girls like this,” Jamie said and had me walk a few steps with him. David turned off the TV and put his glasses down.  
“No, Jamie,” he said. “Not all grownups do that.”  
“But I see them when I go to school.”  
“Am I a grownup?”  
“Yes…”  
“Do you see me walking with a girl like that?,” he said. Our eyes met, but he subtly shook his head.  
“No…,” Jamie answered bashfully. David put his hand on Jamie’s head and went down to his cheek.  
“You’ll be a grownup one day, but you’re still a kid now.”  
“But I’m already,” Jamie said, counting his fingers. “This years old!” He put up his whole hand and a thumb of the other hand.  
“When you’re at least this old,” David put both of his hands up, closed his fingers and opened them again. “Then you will tell me if you’re a grownup, okay?”  
“Okay!,” Jamie seemed satisfied with that answer. “Can we go on the bed so I can show Lira my toys?”  
David looked at me and I shrugged in indifference.  
“Sure thing, but clean up afterwards.”  
Jamie dragged me to the hall, took his little backpack and we went to the bedroom.  
He closed the doors behind us and we climbed up on the bed where he just emptied all his toys.  
“See? I have a dinosaur!,” he held up a plastic dinosaur.  
“Do you know what that one is called?,” I asked and he shook his head.  
“It’s a brontosaurus.”  
“Bontosarus,” he repeated after me. “And this one is T-rex, I know that one!”  
“You’re right!”  
He set them both down and looked at me before reaching for my prosthetics.  
“Hey, what are you doing?”  
“I saw how Grandpa did it,” he said and pushed in the latch. The leg came off and he moved it aside.  
“You shouldn’t do this, you know?,” I asked him, but there was no harm in it. He was just a kid.  
He unlocked the other leg and put it on his lap. His little fingers explored every bit of it before he flipped it around, so I looked around the bedroom. A wooden closet was opposite of the bed, with a long mirror in the middle of it. Catching a glimpse of myself, I looked up and saw a lot of small photographs taped to it, but a black and white photo of David and his wife while they were young captivated me.  
“You make me feel funny,” he finally said.  
“What do you mean?,” I asked, but feared the worst.  
“Like how Emily makes me feel, but different.”  
He lifted his eyes from the prosthetic and looked at me.  
“How does Emily make you feel, then?”  
He thought for a second.  
“She makes stars come out of my eyelashes,” he said seriously.  
I smiled. “And stars are coming out now, too?”  
He nodded. “But they’re purple!”  
“Is it because of my hair?,” I asked. He looked at my hair and touched it.  
“Maybe.”  
After our little conversation, he showed me all his toys that he thought were cool and ended up taking out his Nintendo. He sat next to my shoulder while I was on my elbows.  
“See? I have this Pokémon, oh and this one!”  
“Which game is that?,” I asked.  
“It’s Pokémon Dream! My mom bought it for my birthday!”  
“Oh? When was your birthday?”  
“Ten days ago!”  
“Well, happy birthday, Jamie!,” I smiled at him. He looked up at me with wide eyes and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. He blushed red, and I would lie if I said I didn’t, too.  
“You know, I used to play Pokémon, too.”  
“Aren’t you too old?”  
That was unexpectedly rude.  
“Hey, I can play Pokémon if I want to!”  
“Mommy never plays it with me because she says she’s too old for that.”  
“Well, if she doesn’t want to, that’s okay, you have friends for that.”  
“Kyle traded me this one, look!”

Jamie locked my prosthetics in surprisingly easy. We went back to the living room after he cleared the bed.  
“Grandpa?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Lira and I want to watch cartoons.”  
“Is that so?”  
“Mhm!”  
“Well, I have to go to the store anyway,” he said and stood up from his sofa. “Mind watching him for a bit?”  
“No problem,” I said.  
He put on his shoes and as he was about to leave, I stopped him.  
“Hey David.”  
His head peeked behind the wall.  
“Thanks for trusting me.”  
He smiled. “Same to you” and he left.  
Jamie took his sofa spot and switched between channels. His little hand still held onto my leash tightly, so I sat next to him.  
“Hey, can you put on any news channel?,” I asked him and he flipped back to a channel called News 2.  
“This is boring,” he complained.  
“Just for a bit.”  
“ _… signing the treaty that will lead to peace in the Middle East. Now to our local news – Police raided a house that was suspected to be the headquarters of a new femiterrorist organization…_ ”  
Video of a house surrounded by yellow tape reeled in the background as the man read the news.  
It was the house on the hill where I was kept by Matrina and the others.  
The camera man walked inside and showed the living room. There was blood splatter on the white walls.  
“Mommy told me to not watch news.”  
“Wait, just… don’t look.”  
Jamie covered his eyes.  
“ _The operation was successful and there were no casualties on our side,_ ” a police officer spoke. “ _However, crossfire occurred but all the surviving suspects were taken into custody. Luckily, our forces were trained to handle such situations and it’s all thanks to our current mayor who provided us with…_ ”  
They actually raided that forsaken house.  
My body started trembling out of excitement.  
“Lira,” Jamie placed his hand on my shoulder. “Are you cold?”  
“Don’t worry, Jamie,” I reassured him. “A big dragon just lost a battle.”

“Hey, young ones,” David said as he closed the doors behind him. “I bought a chicken, let’s have a good dinner today.”  
He walked into the living room only to see Jamie and me sitting together on the sofa. Jamie was glued to the TV, lightly touching my hair and dog ears.  
“Welcome back,” I said, smiling.  
“I see you two became friends real fast,” he said, putting away my prosthetics next to the shoes.  
“He’s an affectionate child.”  
“Yeah,,” David was taking out the groceries in the kitchen. “His only real contact with other females is his mother.”  
“He mentioned an Emily to me,” I smirked.  
“Don’t tell grandpa!,” he yelled, tugging at my shirt.  
“Oh, sorry, sorry,” I said, covering my mouth.  
David chuckled as he put the chicken in the oven.  
“His school is segregated by gender,” he turned to us. “They deemed male children to be dangerous to the female ones.”  
“Really? They’re just children.”  
“Some boys forced a little girl on all fours and walked around like that with her,” he said, his arms crossed. “It was all over the news.”  
“So they just separated the kids by gender?”  
“Better than shutting down the school. There’s only a dozen girls there, anyway.”  
We were quiet for a while.  
The impact of the new normal on children who grow up seeing only this lifestyle seemed major in ways unimaginable. A generation exposed to women used as playthings and pets. That poor little girl will most likely end up as a slave because of that one incident.  
“How long is Jamie staying here?,” I asked.  
“For the weekend.”  
“What day is today?”  
David smiled. “Friday.”

Jamie took a large plate of chicken and potatoes, all cut up by David into small bites, and placed it on the floor between us.  
“Grandpa?,” he said as he put another fork of food into my mouth.  
“Yeah?”  
“Why is Lira not like mommy?”  
“Well,” he started, unsure how to answer. “Hmm, what do you think?”  
“I think that mommy is a girl and Lira is a puppy,,” Jamie answered without hesitation. “Like that dog.”  
He pointed at the window. David and I awkwardly smiled at each other.  
“I’m also a girl, you know?,” I said as I took another bite.  
“Yeah, but … mommy is not Optimus Prime.”  
“Well, true.”  
“Can we go play with the dog?,” he asked.  
“I don’t see why not,” David answered.  
“I… don’t think that’s a good idea.”  
They both looked at me in surprise.  
“That dog likes me a bit too much…,” I blushed, glancing at David.  
“Oh,” he adjusted his glasses. “I think I understand.”  
“But I like you too and I can play with you!”  
“Should’ve known,” David whispered. “You can play with Lira, but not the dog, okay?”  
Jamie relaxed his shoulders and seemed genuinely sad, then stood up and went to the bathroom.  
“His questions are getting harder to answer,” David smiled at me. “But those scratch marks are…?”  
“Yeah, but… let’s not ruin this wonderful meal.”  
“I can’t say I’m too comfortable with this,” he said. “But if you were forced to do it, then there’s nothing to discuss.”  
“Y-Yeah.”  
For the rest of the day, David had a pitiful look whenever our eyes met.

“Time for bed, Jamie.”  
“But I want to sleep with Lira!,” he hugged me tightly.  
“And where are you going to sleep?”  
“Here!,” he said as he curled up on the sofa.  
“Lira has to be in the cage, you know?,” David said.  
“I do?”  
He looked at me. “This is not something to discuss.”  
It was okay to leave his grandson alone with me, but it was not okay to let me sleep uncaged?  
“Grandpa, I want to be near her.”  
David glanced at the cage, then at me, and went back to Jamie. I could almost pinpoint the moment he softened up.  
“Okay, but you have to sleep, okay? No funny business.”  
“No funny business!”  
They put me in the cage on my back and David took out a black tape.  
“This is just a precaution,” he said as he taped my wrists to the side bars. “I don’t want to regret anything, especially when it comes to my grandson.”  
He tucked in Jamie on the sofa, said his goodnights, and turned off the light. The lack of trust he just showed was unnecessary, but understandable. I was just a stranger to them, after all.  
“Lira,” Jamie whispered as he leaned over the sofa. “I wish you were my mommy.”  
Those words struck me more than anything I’ve ever been told.  
“You don’t like your mommy?”  
“I do, but she’s boring,” he said. “And, sometimes, there are people I don’t know.”  
“What do you mean?”  
He leaned in closer. “When mommy thinks I’m sleeping, she brings some people home.”  
“D-Did you see any of them?”  
Wide-eyed, he nodded.  
“And they do this,” he silently got of the sofa, sat next to me and grabbed my boob.  
“Hey, don’t do that.”  
“But it’s what they do to mommy.”  
“It doesn’t mean you ca-”  
“And they do this,” he lifted my shirt and quickly kissed my nipple. “Is mommy feeding them?”  
“I… I guess, yeah.”  
This was just innocent child play to him.  
“Did you tell grandpa about this?”  
He shook his head.  
“I don’t think grandpa would like that.”  
“You’re probably right. Let’s sleep now, okay?”  
“Okay,” he crawled up on the sofa after pulling my shirt down.  
After some thought, I decided not to look too into this, both of what just happened and what he told me. It was none of my business to tell David about his daughter.

Saturday was relatively the same as Friday, without the boob touching. We played games, watched cartoons and answered tricky questions.  
As Sunday rolled in, David woke me up at early dawn.  
“Be quiet,” he said. “But it’s time.”  
He took me out of the cage, fed me oatmeal and locked in the prosthetics. Before we left, I looked at Jamie, who was sound asleep.  
“Can I say goodbye?”  
David nodded. “But don’t wake him up.”  
I leaned in and landed a small, light kiss on Jamie’s cheek. David leashed me and put on his shoes, and we left the house.  
“Oh, the dog.”  
He took out the chain he found us with, and connected our collars. Lan was more than excited to see me again.  
“What you do is incredibly nice, David.”  
He smiled at me as we walked down the silent street.  
“Well, my wife would’ve wanted it. You are quite a peculiar story, you know?”  
I looked down at the pavement.  
“David.”  
“Hm?”  
“Your stolen locket is in a side shop behind a metal door in the Dinky.”  
He stopped and turned to me.  
“How do you know?”  
“There’s a picture inside it, right? You and your wife, black and white photo. I saw it in your bedroom.”  
His eyes got teary, but he tugged the leash and kept walking. Without a word, we went past the point where he found Lan and me, and continued down the road for another ten minutes.  
We eventually stopped and he turned to me.  
“I would kneel now, if I could,” he said. “But I wish you two the best of luck.”  
“David,” I said as I sat down in front of him. “Is there anything I can do to repay you?”  
He smiled. “I’m just happy your cheeks show colour again. You’re a wonderful young woman, Lira.”  
Looking up at the blue sky, he continued. “My wife once said, ‘Never kick a person who is in the gutter’, so I decided to help people out of it.”  
“You’re a noble man.”  
He reached out his hand, stroking my hair and cheek, and placing a red ribbon around my and Lan’s neck.  
“You can return the shirt once you come visit me. I get pretty lonely sometimes.”  
He waved us goodbye and walked away, wiping his eyes.

It was an odd circumstance, but I was happy we met. This old man and his grandson changed something in me, made me feel warm and … cared for.  
But I had to focus on getting back to my Master.  
From this point, it would take about three hours, perhaps less since I felt energized.  
The city was slowly waking up. Ambulance sirens were ringing in the distance. Men in cars, on their way to work, slowed down and stared at me, which was nerve wracking, but Lan and I were mostly left alone.  
“You need help, hun?,” a woman in ripped jeans and a golden necklace asked as she passed us by.  
“No, thank you.”  
More and more people started appearing in the streets, and a lot of them stared at me, even stopping in their tracks. Was it the legs or the hair?  
“Let’s rest, Lan,” I said, and we climbed up the grass on the side of the road. After trying to orientate myself, I could see a part of the Waycrest mansion up on a hill far from us, which filled me with anxious excitement.  
Eager to be back with Master, we continued our long trip, but I noticed a red car passing us the third time.  
It passed us up front the fourth time, and the driver’s window rolled down.  
“Need a ride?,” a man with black sunglasses and greasy hair peeked out.  
“No, thank you,” I said, and continued walking. He set the car in motion and slowly followed us from the road.  
“Come on, don’t be like that. Is your owner around?,” he asked, checking the pavement left and right.  
I didn’t say anything.  
“So you ARE alone, eh?,” he stopped the car and got out of it. “We’ve been looking for sluts like you.”  
Three more men got out of the car, and Lan started growling as they started approaching us.  
“What is this mutt gonna do, eh?”  
The man with the sunglasses reached for Lan, trying to pet him, but Lan did not like that.  
“HE BIT ME! THE MOTHERFUCKER BIT ME!,” he started screaming, holding his arm. “GET THEM!”  
One of the men kicked Lan’s head.  
“NO! PLEASE! HELP!”  
They picked us up, held me in a chokehold, and shoved us in the trunk of the car as pedestrians stared, but no one did anything.  
One of the men duct taped my mouth and, suddenly, darkness.  
“THAT BITCH IS GONNA PAY FOR THIS! I’M FUCKING BLEEDING!”

The trunk popped and I felt the sun on my skin. A metal clink, and Lan left the trunk as I was lifted and carried.  
Doors closed and hands grabbed my body and my prosthetic legs.  
“Put her in room G.”  
The room we entered was cold. I was placed on the cement floor and the blindfold was lifted.  
In front of me, an entire empty wall. A man chained my collar to a ceiling hook, forcing my head up. He ripped off the duct tape and quickly replaced it with a ring gag, grinning at me before leaving.  
The wall turned white as dust particles became illuminated by a projection beam, and a video appeared.  
Except it was a stream.  
And I was in it.  
A man walked into the room.  
“Alright, Slitch chat, this bitch got boss’ hand all bloody,” he started as more and more viewers joined the stream. “With a donation, you can decide what happens to her.”  
I looked up at him, but he didn’t even acknowledge me. His eyes were glued to the chat next to the stream.  
“ _what are those legs?_ ”  
“ _is she a femiterroristt_?”  
“ _take off the legs_ ”  
A message appeared and was read by a robotic female voice.  
“ _elfslave50929 donated 0.01BC: SHOW HER LEGS_ ”  
The man grabbed my hips and held me horizontal to the wall, and that’s when I noticed the small camera at the top.  
“ _1w1shth4tw4sm3 donated 0.01BC: HEY MAN LOVE YOUR STREAM. CAN YOU FUCK HER ASS? THX_ ”  
“Alright, boys, let’s see.”  
He spread my butt cheeks, got on his knees, spat on me and after putting on a condom, he slowly inserted his cock into my ass as drool already started escaping my mouth.  
“ _it’s so hot when they drool_ ”  
“ _I know her from somewhere_ ”  
“ _your dick is small bro_ ”  
After a few minutes, he stopped, zipped his pants and turned to the camera.  
“One donation and I do what you want.”  
At this point, about 500 people were watching.  
“ _fourthchin donated 0.02BC: SPANK HER UNTIL SHE’S RED_ ”  
The man left and came back with a stick.  
“Like this?,” he asked and whipped my butt.  
“ _do it harder man_ ”  
“ _she didn’t even moan_ ”  
“ _i swear i saw her before_ ”  
He whipped me again. And again. And again.  
Tears collected in my eyes as he kept whipping the same spot.  
“Alright, next donation,” he said. My butt felt like it was burning and bleeding.  
“…ay…cre…,” I said as best as I could through the ring gag.  
“What the fuck are you trying to say?,” he grabbed my chin.  
“ _orcanon90304 donated 0.01BC: HEY BRO CAN YOU TAKE OFF HER LEGS? LOVE YOUR CONTENT_ ”  
“I’m not sure, guys, let’s try it.”  
He let go of my face and went behind me, fiddling with the prosthetics and trying to figure them out.  
“ _did she say waycrest_ ”  
“ _I KNEW I RECOGNIZED HER_ ”  
“ _@waycrest is this your bitch_ ”  
“ _@waycrest_ ”  
“ _@waycrest yo is she yours_ ”  
“ _@waycrest_ ”  
The chat started filling up with Master’s name, but was drowned by a bunch of sweating frog faces.  
“There!,” the man said victoriously and took off the prosthetics, leaving me almost hanging from the collar.  
“ _enslaveALL donated 0.01BC: YOU DUN GOOFED BRO_ ”  
He turned around to face the projected stream. “What do you mean, man? She’s just some dumb bitch. Tell me what to do with her, boys.”  
It took a while before another donation popped up, so he sat down and started smoking.  
“ _wannabeowner0183 donated 0.01BC: FILL UP HER PUSSY_ ”  
The man put out the cigarette, put on another condom, picked me up from my armpits and held me in his arms.  
“Like this?”  
He turned to the camera and eased me onto his cock, slowly lowering my body, and started fucking me like a fleshlight.  
“ _amputees are so hot_ ”  
“ _god wish i was there_ ”  
“ _@waycrest monkaS monkaS monkaS_ ”  
“ _@waycrest_ ”  
“ _@waycrest_ ”  
“ _SHE IS WAYCRESTS YOU DUMBASSES_ ”  
The man came after a couple of loud groans, and set me down on the cement floor.  
“You guys made me cum, so it’s open door now,” he said, spreading his arms. “I don’t care about this bitch, if you know where we are, come and fuck her.”  
He turned to me and looked down.  
“Maybe I should bring in that mutt you came with, that’d be some prime content. Hey guys,” he faced the camera. “Should I get a dog in here?”  
As he asked that, the metal door swung open, and we both turned our heads.  
Master.  
I was looking at Master.  
“The fuck are you doing here? Don’t you have your own slaves?”  
Master’s face completely distorted to unhuman anger and he charged the man against the wall.  
“Lira? LIRA!”  
Miss Cummings entered.  
Master held the man down and kept his head in place while punching him.  
“Are you okay?,” she asked me as she unlocked the chain from my collar, sat down and held me tightly in her arms.  
Blood started painting the floor.  
“It’s okay, oh my god,” she said as she removed the ring gag and stroked my hair. “You’re safe now, it’s okay...”  
“ _tunaktuna23 donated 0.01BC: YES FUCK HIM UP WAYCREST_ ”  
After leaving the man unconscious on the floor, Master turned to us. His bloodied hands reached for me and he picked me up into a bear hug.  
“You’re shaking,” he said softly, and I burst into a wailing cry. Am I dreaming?  
“Thanks, Slitch chat,” Miss said to the camera and picked up the prosthetics.

Is it finally over?

We walked out and, as we were about to enter a car, Lan appeared out of nowhere.  
“The dog,” I whimpered. “Please…”  
Miss nodded, took his collar and we got in the car.  
Master held me on his lap the entire time. The ride was silent, except for me crying as he stroked my hair and back, trying to calm me down.

After we pulled into the driveway, Master and I left the car and he took me straight to Dr Putrice.  
“Doc,” he said as we entered. “Check her.”  
Dr Putrice looked up and was surprised to see me.  
“Welcome back,” he said, patting the bed.

“The discolorations on her skin are just bruises, so that’s good news,” the doctor said. “However, blood tests show she has syphilis, but it’s still early stage, so this…”  
He injected something into my arm. “… will fix her right up.”  
Master held my hand the entire time.  
“Anything else? Are you sure?”  
“Other than likely mental health issues, such as PTSD and depression caused by severe trauma, you mean?”  
“Physically, doc. Is she healthy?”  
“She was definitely starved, but it seems she ate well the last few days,” he traced his finger down a paper. “She was also beaten, but there are no bone fractures.”  
Master squeezed my hand.  
“Those nipple piercings were done well, no infections.”  
“Can we go now?”  
The doctor put his hand on Master’s shoulder.  
“I know this was hard on you, young man, but she had it much, much worse. Make sure she eats well and avoid sexual contact for a while.”

Master carried me over the familiar grassy field and into the mansion.  
All the girls were lined up and quietly watched us pass by. Elisa grazed my back with deep concern in her eyes.  
We entered the chamber room. He sat down on the couch, grabbed my shoulders, looked at me and he…  
He broke down crying.  
I put my arms around his neck and broke down with him.  
“I was terrified,” he whispered after recollecting himself.  
“Me too…”  
After a few minutes, he sat me down on the couch, took out a key and unlocked the paws. He took my hands and looked at them.  
The skin was purplish and shrivelled, and I could barely move my fingers, while his knuckles were completely covered in blood.  
He stood up, picked me up and carried me to the bathroom, where he sat me down in the bathtub and let warm water run. While he was washing his hands, he looked up at the mirror, which was completely shattered.

“Lira, I …” he started as he gently rubbed my body with a sponge. “No.”  
“Leona. I will never let anything like that happen again.”  
I looked up at him and was met with a look of cold determination of a man with nothing to lose.  
“Master,” I said meekly, running my stiff hands through the water. “Can you get something for me?”  
He placed his hand on my cheek. “Anything you want.”  
“Can you… buy me a cage?”

***

“Alright, now that we’re settled,” a police officer sat down at the table. “Let’s begin.”  
Miss Cummings lit up a cigarette and crossed her legs. She sat opposite of me, and Master was right next to me.  
“Uh, well…,” I started. “I was kidnapp- I mean, stolen, from the estate.”  
“That’s when you got shot?,” he turned to Thomas.  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Okay, please go on.”  
“And uh, they put me in the back of a van, I think…”  
I paused.  
“I know this is hard for you, but I need to know what happened,” the officer urged me on.  
“I don’t think they planned to steal me specifically… They took me to a house first, but soon realised the microchip was still in function. ”  
“Did you go looking for her, sir?”  
Master clenched his fist. “Yes. We probably missed them by a minute or two.”  
The officer wrote down everything we said.  
“So, uh, they disabled the microchip and we left to that other house, on the hill, and there…”  
They all looked at me, worried and empathetic.  
“They forced me to do… things.”  
“Could you specify?”  
“It’s okay, dear, you can say it,” Miss smiled at me.  
“They… they beat me, and…”  
I was fighting back tears.  
“Who beat you?”  
“Jessica Jones.”  
“The free woman running for mayor?,” he asked, and I nodded. “Interesting. Continue, please.”  
“… and they raped me.”  
Master squeezed my arm.  
“Who did? I need names, miss.”  
“A… a black guy named Devon, and a man in a wig… what was his name? Vini, I think.”  
“Okay, these people are known to us,” the officer said, setting down his notebook. “Devon is in custody at the station, and the man in the wig is… well, let’s just say an accident happened.”  
He glanced at Master, then picked up his notebook.  
“Anyone else?”  
“Uh… a police officer, too.”  
There was a silence. The cop didn’t write anything down.  
“What about Matrina, the ringleader?”  
“She actually… she helped me a lot.”  
He looked at me, surprised. “She helped you?”  
“Yeah, she gave me painkillers and tried to take care of me.”  
“Tried?”  
“Well, in the beginning, a blonde woman named Felicia was nice to me, but… But when I tried to get some information, she turned cold.”  
“How is that relevant to Matrina?”  
“Felicia became the main reason I was … chained to the wall, at all times.”  
“And Matrina helped you during that?”  
I nodded. “She didn’t do much, I think she was scared of losing power with the group, but… she was the only one who didn’t force me to do anything.”  
“Okay, and how did you escape?”  
“Sir… is Matrina okay?,” I asked. He looked up at me.  
“She’s in custody, with the others. They’re all being interrogated.”  
I sighed in relief.  
“They got drunk and forgot to chain me to the wall.”  
“That’s it?”  
“Yeah… that’s how Lan and I escaped.”  
“Lan is the dog, right?”  
“Yes.”  
“Were you forced to have intercourse with that dog?”  
Master put his elbows on the table. “Is that relevant?”  
“It is relevant in deciding the suitable punishment for the group. Involuntary beastiality is classified as 3rd degree humiliation and falls under animal cruelty.”  
I looked down at my hands. My fingers were still stiff.  
“Yes, I was forced to do it.”  
“Alright. Where were you from Friday to Sunday?”  
I smiled.  
“An old man took care of me.”  
“An old man took care of you?”  
“A retired doctor, actually. He kept me safe and he fed me.”  
“Were you given food at the femiterrorist house?”  
“Kibble.”  
“Did the old man release you or did you escape?”  
“He walked with me for a while and then released me.”  
“What was his name?”  
“I only know him as David.”  
“Okay, and how did you end up being on stream?”  
“Four men got out of a red car, picked me up and put Lan and me in the trunk.”  
“That’s how you ended up there?”  
I nodded.  
“Do you remember anything from that place?”  
“No, sir, I was blindfolded.”  
The officer looked at Master and let out a sigh.  
“Since this was a highly emotional situation, and because you didn’t kill the man, I will ignore what happened on stream. Our tech guys will delete it from the internet.”  
“Thank you, officer.”  
“Sir?,” I said.  
“Yes?”  
“Please, don’t scare the old man. He was very gentle and did nothing but help me.”  
The officer looked at me and smiled.  
“We need to question him, but thank you for letting me know.”  
They all stood up and walked out of the living room, except for Miss Cummings. She moved her chair close to me and put her hands on my stumps.  
“Do you see all this?”  
She pointed at several paintings with shattered frames, then picked up a plastic cup.  
“While you were gone, Master was furious. He couldn’t stop himself,” she said, taking a sip from the cup.  
“He was so angry and helpless, we had to switch to all plastic cutlery and dishes.”  
Master walked back into the living room. “I need her for a moment,” he said and picked me up.  
We went into one of the playrooms and he sat down, with me on his lap.  
“First, I put GPS trackers on both of your legs,” he said, looking at me. “Nothing will ever happen to you again, but I need to be at ease knowing where you are at all times, okay?”  
I nodded.  
“Second, I talked with that officer just now, and I have to ask you – what would you want to happen to Matrina?”  
My eyebrows went up and I blinked.  
“What do you mean?”  
“The officer and I concluded that you should decide her fate.”  
“What if I don’t?”  
He paused for a moment, but didn’t look away. “She will be publicly executed.”  
I looked down and put my head on his chest.  
“I… I can’t say it.”  
“Do you want her back here?,” he asked. Our eyes met and he was smiling.  
“But it’s against your order…”  
“Do you want that or not?”  
As tears started rolling down my cheeks, I nodded.  
He stood up and took me back to Miss Cummings, who waited for me with open arms. He placed me on her lap and quickly left.  
“Hey, Lira,” she said, holding me tightly. “I’m so glad you’re back and… you have no idea.”  
“Me too, Miss… me too.”

A month has passed since I was rescued.  
My body fully recovered, and I gradually went back to my duties, together with Elisa. Surprisingly, my hands and fingers went back to normal and were fully functional again. I honestly thought they’d have to be removed. Matrina was back in the household and, because they prepared food together, made good friends with Cookie.  
My wrists were suspended and hanging from the bars above the bed. This has become his favourite position.  
Master just came in me.  
He undid my restraints and carried me to the bathroom, where he brushed my teeth. Since I’ve been back home, he’s been doing everything with me close to him.  
While he was unlocking the cage next to bed, I touched his leg.  
“Master?”  
“Yes?”  
He turned to face me and, as he realised I was serious, he kneeled in front of me.  
“Is something wrong?,” he asked me. “Are you in pain?”  
“No, no…,” I shook my head. “I’ve been thinking, and…”  
He placed his hand on my cheek and I cupped it.  
“Master, can you… I want to bear your child.”  
His eyes widened in surprise, but he smiled and hugged me.


End file.
